TRTSS12: The Winged Horse!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome goes undercover to investigate a rival company, only to wind up with more people in his harem! Ranma x Sekirei crossover, special cameo: Sailor Moon! Part of the SMST x TRT series... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the third chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the spring, the following year, and life was pretty good, if uneventful.

In a "burg" named Shintou Teitou, which was more or less "owned" by Mishima Zaibatsu rival "MBI". Recent moves to control 80 percent of the local market prompted newlywed Nabiki Kuno, a young business executive within Mishima, to call in a favor…

"…And I still don't see why I have to do this, Nabs," Ranma says, as he is walking home, while speaking on his phone. "Between my business with the American and British governments, and my teaching job in Nekomi, I am rather busy."

"Oh, please," Nabiki replied over the line. "You're not SO busy to take the Digger Sisters to Iceland this time of year with Usagi."

"Nabiki, THAT is business. Gina's old college classmate feels that his brother might be trapped in the center of the Earth. And since Usagi and I are more familiar with that prospect, we are coming along. And besides, with the economic downturn in Iceland happening, the Rantsu Foundation can make a good will-gesture in donating much-needed funding for social services."

"I know, I'm looking at the books right now."

"Well, just make sure that the only thing you do IS only looking at the books. Usagi and I didn't sock away billions of dollars for humanitarian projects, just so that you can get your hands on it."

"Well, I'm offended. Especially since I am the mother of our child…"

"By way of the Norse gods. Remember this: Ran, Prince of Asgard, is with Lokidis, goddess of Magic and Mystery, while Ranma and Nabiki are separate, mortal identities."

"Speaking of which, remember your cover…'Minato Sahashi'."

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. I'm supposed to be stumbling would-be college student with a poor academic record. Surprise there, eh?"

"Be as it may, Mishima wants to know what's MBI is up to. The CEO, Minato Hiroto, is a rather reclusive and eccentric man who's best known for 'gene-engineering' techniques, though he's branched out into other areas. And from what has been learned, he has had a working relationship with the Digimon Corporation. And know how THAT turned out."

"No kidding," Ranma says. "That 'business' was actually a front for the Technocratic Union, which wanted to manipulate its customers as a means of controlling the Digital Web. And this was only done successfully when the Technocrats successfully made the world think that the 'Digital Destined' were nothing more than fictional characters."

"Speaking of which, some young woman named 'Hikari Yagami' was looking for the younger you in Nerima."

"Oh, god," Ranma says to himself. He remembered Hikari (or 'Kari', as he called her back in his youth) as a sickly shy girl who got brave after being united with her own Digimon (i.e. "Digital Monster") named "Gatoman". Of course, it was REAL funny whenever his fear of cats took over his senses, but at least Ranma had "Ponimon" to keep him…

It must be noted that Ponimon's 'evolved' form was "LadyCentaurmon", which had a crush on Ranma.

"Look, just say that I'm married now, okay?" Ranma says. "Kari is a sweet girl, but…at lot of things have changed since…those days when I was a kid. She deserves someone better."

"Well, I'll make sure she knows that," Nabiki says. "Anyway, with you in Shintou Teitou, we can find out Minaka is up to. Keep me posted."

"Yeah, yeah. BYE."

CHIRP!

"Really," Ranma says, as he pockets his cellphone into his pocket. "That's the LAST time I'm doing a favor for her-"

"Ah-yiiiiii-!"

Ranma looks up, and sees massive, female chest crashing down on his face.

BAM!

"Oof!" Ranma says, as he and some strange girl collapse on ground.

"Oh, my," the girl says, as she gets up. "I'm sorry about that…"

Ranma looks at the girl, as sizes her up. She appeared to be eighteen, cute and quite 'healthy'.

"Um, forget about it-"

Suddenly, Ranma felt the air itself, as it was ionizing.

"Look out!" Ranma says, as he pulls the strange girl in the sexy Shinto shrine-maiden outfit out of the way.

FWAK!

Ranma and the girl looks up to see a pair of dark-haired twin dressed in S&M leather. Like the mysterious girl, these two were 'healthy'.

"Huh," says one of the girls. "Is that boy Musubi's 'Ashikabi'…Hibiki?"

"Not sure, Hikari," says the other girl's twin. "And don't really care."

"Well, as long as Musubi hasn't got her wings yet, she will be 'easy pickings'."

"Right."

And with that, Hikari and Hibiki lobbed a volley of lightning strikes at Ranma and Musabi.

Ranma was about to respond to the attack, when the girl suddenly yanked him by the arm.

"Wait-!"

ZOOM!

"Darn," Hikari says, as she ceased her attack.

"We'll find her, sister," Hibiki says. "Count on it."

Later…

Ranma and the strange girl stopped near a canal. As the girl panted while trying to get her bearings straight, Ranma wondered why refugees of team "Sailor Starlights" were chasing her…

"Um, you okay?" Ranma asked.

The girl slowly turns to face Ranma.

"We…should be safe," the girl says. "But…I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied.

"Where are my manners?" the girl says, as she and Ranma get up off the bench. She then turns to face Ranma, and bows slightly.

"My name is 'Musubi'. What's yours?"

'I got to remember that I'm undercover,' Ranma thought to himself…

"I'm…'Minato Sahashi'," Ranma bows likewise.

"Well, Minato, I am glad that you had saved my life," the girl says with a smile.

BLOOP!

Ranma notices how 'gifted' Musubi was. Due to his Jusenkyo curse, he was unfazed.

"Actually, I didn't…"

"Oh, but you have," Musubi says. "Had you not been there, those girls wouldn't have hesitated."

"Well, glad to help I guess-"

"Ohhhhhhh," Musubi says, as the girl collapse.

"Musubi!" Ranma says, as he caught the girl. "You okay, girl?"

"I'm so…HUNGRY…"

"Well, if you can hold off for a moment, we can go and get something to eat," Ranma offered.

"Really?"

"Really. Come…let's get out of here…"

Later…

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP-!

'Healthy appetite,' Ranma thinks, as Musubi eats yet another hamburger.

"Oh, thank you," Musubi says between mouthfuls. "You don't know how hungry I was…"

"I can…imagine," Ranma says. Upon learning that his guest had no home, he had suggested that Musubi go to his rented studio for the time being, until Musubi was comfortable enough to go out on her own.

Once Musubi finishes eating her burgers, she turns to face Ranma.

"If only you were my 'Ashikubi'," Musubi says gently. "I would want to be winged with a noble soul like yours."

'That word again,' Ranma thinks. And then, Musubi takes Ranma's hand.

"Eh?"

"We are born to find are perfect partner," Musubi says, as she directs Ranma's hand unto her chest.

"W-wait-" Ranma says.

Upon placing Ranma's hand on her own chest, Musubi felt a powerful connection between herself and Ranma.

ZAP!

"Ohhh…"

And with that, Musubi fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"Um," Ranma says, as he looks at his hand, wondering why he felt a spark between the two of them.

"I'm going to find out what the heck is going on," Ranma says, as he goes over to his book-bag for his pocket computer. "I'm going to see if this 'Ashikubi' business have anything to do with MBI…"

The next day…

Musubi wakes up. She sees Ranma shutting down a mini-computer.

"Minato?" Musubi asked.

"Nothing," Ranma says. He was frustrated that the firewalls within the MBI were proving more problematic than they were worth. Still, hacking into a high-security databank wasn't so suppose to be easy.

"I was just surfing the web."

"Oh-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ranma and Musubi turn towards the door of his room.

"Hey!" says a gruff voice. "I KNOW you are in there, Minato!"

"What the blaze is the Landlord doing here?" Ranma says.

"Is there a problem?" Musubi says.

"Um, I'm not suppose to have females in my place."

"Oh. Well, perhaps I can explain my situation-"

"No, I'll handle it."

"Okay…"

Ranma straightens himself, as exits his room-

DOOM!

Ranma has seen many horrific things in his life, but the face of the Landlord was enough to terrorize even HIM.

"Ah!"

"Very funny," the Landlord says.

"Sorry about that," Ranma says. "What's up?"

"I want to let you know that you last rent check bounced."

"BOUNCED?"

"Bounced. You have tonight to give me the rent—cash—or you're out of here."

"No problem," Ranma says, thinking that the bounced check could be a sign that someone caught onto his hacking activities in the MBI mainframe. He'll have to tap into his 'unmarked' accounts to pull himself through…

"Humph. And, to remind you, I better not catch you with a girl in that room of yours!"

"Landlord, you don't need to be jealous of my potential to get quality 'tail', you know," Ranma says with a smirk, as he folds his arms.

"Grrr! Just have my money tonight, or else!"

And with that, the Landlord turns and walks away.

"Jerk," Ranma says, as he turns back into the room.

SLAM!

"Minato, what are we going to do?" Musubi asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ranma says. "Landlord is a jerk-"

"MINATO!" Musubi says suddenly.

"What is it?" Ranma says with concern.

"I…I…I…"

"What?"

"I'm SO hungry!"

"…"

"Minato?"

"Let's go get something to eat."

"YAY!"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the third chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Later…

Ranma and the strange, bouncy girl exit a local restaurant.

"That was SO good!" Musabi says with glee. "I can't believe I ate SO much, Minato!"

Ranma looks at his empty wallet, recalling how much the girl devoured.

"No kidding," Ranma says with a smirk. Hw was just glad that he had access to cash…

Musabi turns to Ranma.

"Minato, let me fix dinner for us tonight." Musabi says.

Ranma turns to face the girl. He blinks.

"Really."

"Alright, I suppose we can eat at home for once."

"Great!" Musabi says with a smile. "I can make my favorite dish."

"Cool. Let me get some money from the bank, and you can go to that market near my place. I have an account there."

"Okay," Musabi says, as she turns to leave. "See you in a bit…"

And with that, the girl takes off.

"Man, the things I do for nice people," Ranma grumbled, as he heads in the direction of the local branch of his bank…

Meanwhile…

Ranma was casually walking down the street, grumbling along the way, when he hears some noise.

"Hmm?" Ranma says, as he looks up.

"Donomon Restaurants have just opened up a branch here in town!" says one girl, who was dressed in a purple, sexy waitress uniform.

"Here's a free coupon for a meal with every purchase!" says another girl, who was dressed in a burgundy, sexy waitress uniform.

Ranma takes one look at them.

"It's the leather twins!" Ranma exclaims.

"Hmm?" says the girl in the purple outfit, as she turns to see a familiar face. "Wait, you're the guy who was with Musabi earlier!"

"Where is the other Sekirei anyway?" demanded the girl in the burgundy outfit.

"Why should I tell YOU anything?" Ranma replied. However-

"Minato!" Musabi yells, as she comes running up. "I forgot to ask you what you want-"

Musabi sees the twins.

Ranma glances over towards his new friend, then back towards the leather twins and then back towards his friend.

"Musabi, get out of here!" Ranma yelled.

"Mmm?" Musabi replied.

"Pity that you have to show up," says Hikari, as sparks ran up and down her arm.

"Pity for YOU, Musabi," says Hibiki, as she performed the same trick.

And with that, that the twins launched a double-lightning attack at Musabi.

"Ah-!" Musabi yelps, as she braced for the blow…

ZARK!

"Hmmm?" say the twins in unison, as they realized that Ranma had caught the attack.

Ranma narrows his eyes, as the electrical energy coalesced around his right forearm.

"I see you like picking on someone who obviously doesn't want to fight," Ranma says.

"How…is he doing this?" asked Hikari.

"Is he another Sekirei?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know what 'sekirei' is, but I'm not going to let you attack my friend."

Musabi looks at Ranma with awe.

'Could Mianto be my Ashikabi after all?' Musabi thought to herself.

"Whatever you are, you can't protect her from US forever," says Hikari.

"No, but I can make a good run of it," Ranma says, as he sends the energy back at the twins, though towards their feet.

CHOOM!

BOOM!

"Ah!" the twins yell in unison, as they are knocked off their feet by the blast.

"Come on," Ranma says, as he grabs Musabi's hand.

As the two take off running, Musabi looks back. Was she allowing her new friend to fight her battles? Was it even fair to do so?

Later…

"We should be safe back here in this alley," Ranma says.

"But they'll be back, won't they?" Musabi asked.

"Why worry about such things?" Ranma says. "I'll protect ya."

Musabi places a hand on Ranma's face.

"I really appreciate your efforts, but I don't want you to risk yourself for me."

"But there's got to be something I can do."  
"There…is," Musabi says. "I've been searching for someone to be my Ashikabi…my soulmate."

"Er…"

"For the Sekirei, the only way we can be stronger is if we find someone that can complete us. Otherwise…we're less than nothing."

"Musabi, don't say that," Ranma says. "You're special."

Musabi smiles. Ever since Ranma had touched her heart, her connection to him has gotten stronger. It was as if it was meant to be so…

"Thanks-"

"There you are," Hikari says, as she landed on one end of the alley.

"You two are trapped like mice," says Hibiki as closed off the entrance.

"What's with you bad-guy types and metaphors?" Ranma says.

"Doesn't matter," Hibiki says. "You can't protect your little friend forever…"

Ranma growled. He was supposed to be undercover, but it was becoming apparent that his options were limited. He'll have no choice but to reveal his true power.

"We'll see-"

"Minato," Masubi says. "It's time."

Ranma looks back at Masubi.

"Time for what?" Ranma asked.

"Time for our joining…"

"What-?"

"WHAT?" the twins yell in unison. "We have to stop them from joining-"

Too late…

As soon as Musabi kisses Ranma, the two an enveloped in a pink light that seems to get stronger with every moment. Ranma could feel his personal power flow into the girl that he had been protecting all this time. Feathery wings made from energy seemed to form on Musabi's back.

'Wait,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Why do I get the feeling that Jurai is involved in all this…?'

"How annoying," Hikari says, as she and her sister Hibiki walk up to the pair. "I guess we'll have to get serious."

"Indeed," says Hibiki.

When the light died down, Ranma could tell that her overall prowess had increased significantly.

"Masubi, you okay?" Ranma asked.

Masubi look up at Ranma.

"I feel…wonderful," Masubi says. And then she gets into a fighting stance.

"And feel like kicking butt and taking names, too!"

"NOW we're talking my kind of language!" Ranma says, as he gets into the Gentle Fist stance. He didn't like beating on girls, unless he was one himself.

The Gentle Fist Technique was a technique that Ranma had invented with the founder of the Hyuga Clan of Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido (Japan). Although the Hyuga Clan would go on to perfect the technique, to the point of creating a special sealing technique to prevent the secrets of the technique from falling into the wrong hands, Ranma and Usagi are the only ones to know secrets of the Gentle Fist. This is because of their relationship with the head of the clan. Still, only the Hyuga Clan can utilize the greater techniques that exist within this potent martial arts style, primarily because of its association to the clans bloodline trait: the Bayakugan. However, the degree of difference between the Ranma and Usagi's expertise in the Gentle Fist and a Hyuga clan member's expertise is very slim.

Hopefully, Ranma hoped that the leather twins weren't that much of a threat, otherwise…

"You take burgundy wine, while I take purple rain," Ranma says.

"Right!" Masubi says.

"We'll see about that!" Hikari yells, as she delivers her attack.

"Yeah!" Hibiki replies likewise.

"Really?" Ranma says, as he suddenly grabs Masubi. "Have fun!"

"Ulp!" Masubi yelps, as she realized what Ranma was doing: a castling maneuver, which forces the other guy to be on guard by a surprising change of tactics.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hikari yells, as she brings up an electrical shield in place. "Defense!"

"Ha!" Masubi yells, as she delivers a solid punch into the shield.

CHOOM!

"Urgh!" Hikari says with a grunt, as she felt the strength of Musabi's blow.

"Hikari-!" Hibiki says, as she runs to her sister's aid.

THOOP!

Ranma merely sticks out his leg to trip the sister.

"Ah-!"

"Pay attention to you own fight, girl," Ranma says, as he caught the girl.

Hibiki looks up at Ranma, and sees a rather dashing man.

'No,' Hibiki thinks with a blush. 'I have to stay true to my ashikabi…'

"Sister, we got to get out of here!" Hikari yells, as she turns to leave the alley.

"Er, right!" Hibiki says, as she got free of Ranma and leaps to the roof. "Wait for me-!"

And with that, the leather twins run off.

"Huh," Ranma says. "I wonder if I'll see THOSE two again…"

"Ranma," says Masubi suddenly.

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he suddenly turns to face Masubi.

"For some reason, when we joined, that word came up," Masubi says. "Most curious…"

"Well, I am curious guy," Ranma says, as he tried to laugh off the situation.

"Well, I…I want to thank you for becoming my Ashikabi, Minato," Masubi says with a slight bow. "And…I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"Eh, no problem. Come…let's go to the store to get something to eat."

"I know…I'm SO hungry!" Masubi says, as her stomach growls.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says, as he performs a sweat-drop technique…

Later…

HAHAHAHA!" Nabiki laughed over the phone.

"Hey, it ain't THAT funny, you know!" Ranma replied. "You're not the one who has a girl hanging around your neck."

"No, but it is interesting that no matter what, your personal harem continues to grow," Nabiki replied. "Just be sure to let this new girl where you stand on that issue."

"How about this: I make sure she can protect herself, while I investigate that MBI outfit you're so keen on?"

"Which is exactly what you are doing, so why complain?"

"Grrr!"

"Honestly, by now, you're just the 'wild horse' every girl want to ride…PUN intended. So why not just enjoy yourself? The All-Mother doesn't mind."

"Yeah, but I do, and, especially, Akane DOES. Look, I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror, and NOT think I'm some womanizer."

"Well, look at the situation in another way: you have something in common with Grandfather Happosai."

"You have GOT to be kidding. I have NOTHING in common with him…her…whatever."

"But his is your great-grandfather, right?"

"Um, right…"

"And, other than the hermit master types, name ONE ancient martial arts master that isn't a bit of a pervert."

"Oh, god," Ranma said, as he slap his forehead. "I've become another Happosai…"

"Which means that you'll be starting to raid women's undergarments any time now."

"No, I won't," Ranma scoffed. "Besides, all I got to do is be a girl long enough to get the same effect."

"And how would YOU know that?"

"Um, well…SHUT UP!"

Nabiki could only laugh in her reply.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the tenth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

As Ranma and Nabiki spoke, Musubi continued to cook dinner. She was curious as to what Ranma was talking about, but decided to mind her own business…

"So, I guess I AM going to be a pervert after all," Ranma said with frustration.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, but, consciously or not, you do have an appetite for young maidens," Nabiki said. "However, unlike Grandfather Happosai, you actually care about them."

"Well, it's not making me feel any better. I mean, I was hoping that I could have comfort in just marrying Akane and Usagi, since I consider them the loves of my life…in THIS life."

"And deprive the other girls of a chance to be with you? Don't be so selfish, Ranma."

"Okay, just let me ask you this: why do we, well, you know…"

"Hook up from time to time?" Nabiki asked. "First of all, we shared a life together, albeit a virtual one. Secondly…why not? Officially, I'm with Tatewaki now, but, as Lokidis, can dip into the pool of chaos that is Prince Ran, since, technically speaking, 'Nabiki Kuno' and 'Lokidis' are two separate people."

"Yeah, on a technicality…"

"But, enough about us. What are you going to do about this Musubi girl?"

"I don't know," Ranma said. "For some reason, the records for 'Minato Sahashi' went missing, when I was trying to register for classes via the Internet, and my bank accounts been frozen."

"Well, it looks like someone is on to you, Ranma," Nabiki said. "I'll send you some cash, and set you up as a construction worker at one of Mishima Zaibastu's construction companies in town."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Ranma said. "Oh, and can I get a little extra cash? Musabi has only the clothes on her back, and, those, well…let's just say she need some."

"So your little friend is walking around in the buff, eh?"

"No, she's wearing some of my clothes."

"Oh. Okay, I send you some more money."

"Oh, okay."

"And by the way, remember your friend Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I told her what's going on, but, well…"

"Well, WHAT?"

"For some reason, she insists that you and her made a promise to be together."

"But that's was when I saved her from Devimon-!"

"I guess you made a formidable impression after all. But anyway, she left something for you, and hope to see you again."

"Fine," Ranma said with a sigh. "Just send THAT to me along with the other stuff."

"Will do. And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Behave yourself. Buh-bye!"

CLICK!

Ranma growls, as he hangs up his phone. He then turns to see Musabi, who was cooking dinner in one of his Chinese shirts…

Musabi hears Ranma growling, and turns towards Ranma.

"Mianto, is everything okay?" Musabi asked.

"Eh, my…sister-in-law told me about a situation concerning an old girlfriend of mine," Ranma said. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes," Musabi said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank goodness," Ranma said, as he stomach growls. He could condition himself to go without food for months if necessary, but he loves the taste of food…

"Now, all I need now is some peace and quiet-"

"TA-DA!" said the television set behind Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma and Musabi said, as they both turn to see a silver-haired man with glasses and an elaborate get-up.

"Congratulations on obtaining your first Sekirei!" said the man.

"Oh, great," Ranma said, as he reaches for the remote. "Now the TV is busted up…"

"No, wait!" the man said.

"Oh, that's the professor!" Musabi said cheerfully.

"You know this nerd?" Ranma said.

"I happen to know that you are NOT who you want others to believe…'Wild Horse'. So watch it there, buddy. NYAH!"

Ranma rolls his eyes.

"Nevertheless, you are now a participant in the Sekirei Plan, where you, as the Ashikabi, are destined to link with gifted humans."

"For what purpose?"

"THAT would be telling."

"…"

"For now, Masubi is your first Sekirei, so be sure to take care of her and train her well."

"I'll do anything for Minato to be the best, sir," Musabi said.

"Good," the Director of MBI said. "So…'Minato', as a part of this 'plan', you are to NOT divulge your knowledge of the plan to the public. If you do, I automatically get control over the Rantsu Foundation."

"You WHAT?" Ranma yells. "On whose authority?"

"Heihachi Mishima and whoever represents the interests of Ranshin Rantsu."

"Grrrr!" Ranma growled. He knew right away who represents the interests of "Ranshin Rantsu" at the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"Nevertheless, I wish you well as you collect you Sekirei," the man smiles pleasantly. "And Musabi, good luck."

"Thank you, director!"" Musabi said with a smile.

"Cha!"

CHIRP!

And, with that, the Director of MBI was gone.

"This CAN'T get any worse-"  
BANG! BANG!

"Oh?" Musabi said, as she looks towards the door.

"Who is it?" Ranma called.

"It's the landlord!" came a voice. "I got a package for a GIRL that lives here!"

"Oh, boy…"

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Musabi were in the park.

"Man, this sucks," Ranma said, as rain began to fall. He then turns towards Musabi.

"Look, I'll help you find a place to stay, but I need to tell you something…"

"Oh?" Musabi said.

"Yes, there is something about me that you need to know."

"Like you changing into a girl?" Musabi asked.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she realized that she had changed without her knowledge. "Wait, how…?"

"I don't mind," Musabi said, as she takes Ranma-onna's hand, and placed it on her Musabi's ample chest.

"Er…"

"I felt your inner spirit, when we first bonded. Now, I feel you inner spirit, and it's the same."

"Er…"

Musabi looks up at the sky.

"Tonight, we're suppose to have a beautiful moonlight," Musabi said. She then looks at Ranma.

"It is as beautiful as you are."

"Er…"

"Come, let me take you to heaven," Musabi said, as she stands up while still holding Ranma-onna's hand.

"Well, you don't need to-"

SMOOCH!

Musabi kissed Ranma-onna squarely on the lips, as Musabi begins to glow.

"Now," Musabi said, as she broke the kiss. "Let's go!"

"Now, wait-!"

FWOOSH!

Suddenly, Musabi and Ranma-onna are caught up in a glorious rapture, as a tornado took them higher and higher, until they were above the clouds.

Meanwhile, on the top of MBI, the director produces a smile on his face.

"It looks the legends are true," the director said, as he adjusts his glasses. "Lord Ranshin IS the Inzangi."

The Moon Princess leans over the railing.

"Of course he is…I'm married to him, remember?" Usagi said. "Besides, you wanted proof; now, you have it. But the bet is still on."

"Right, and if Lord Ranshin wins, you will win a major share of MBI, and the road to Paradise will be opened, once more…with a new race of Japanese gods."

"Right, 'New Gods'," Usagi said. "And if YOU win, you get a major share of Mishima. And I'm sure that you can further your ends, even with a small portion."

"Indeed. The Sekirei represents the next stage of human evolution; I want to get on the ground for that."

"Right," Usagi said, as she steps onto the ledge. "Don't forget that Nabiki Kuno is my direct representative, which means she is off-limits."

"Understood."

"Good. I got to head back to the Youkai Academy to prepare for orientation tomorrow, so…be seeing you."

And, with that, Usagi steps off the ledge…and disappears.

"Still, it will be interesting to see what happens to all 108 Sekirei, and their Ashikabi masters, regardless of the outcome…"

For what seemed to be an eternity, Musabi and Ranma-onna floated under the light of the full Moon…

"Um, Minato?" Musabi asked.

"Um, yes?" Ranma-onna replied.

"I, uh, kind of NOT thought about how we were going to land," Musabi said with embarrassment.

"Oh. Huh-?"

And down Musabi and Ranma-onna goes.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-!" Musabi cried out.

Ranma-onna kept her cool, as she held Musabi tight. She spotted a tall tree, as she began to slow down her and Musabi's descent-

Suddenly, Ranma-onna sees a translucent, young girl flying up to her.

"A tree spirit?" Ranma-onna said, as she realized that the tree she and Musabi were falling towards had doubled in size.

CRASH!

KTCH!

With Musabi in her arms, Ranma-onna lands on her feet.

"Man, that was…interesting," Ranma-onna said, as she stands up straight. She then turns towards Musabi, who was clutching Ranma-onna.

"Musabi, you okay?"

Musabi lifts her head up.

"I'm okay, I guess," Musabi said.

"Good," Ranma-onna replied, as she helps her friend to her feet.

"That fun, though," Musabi said, as she dusts herself.

"It was," Ranma-onna said with a smile. She then pulls out her hot kettle. For some reason, she can't feel any control over her cursed form, as if there was an energy field interfering with that control…

"By the way, I must ask you a favor," Ranma-onna said, as she pours the contents over her head.

"What is it?" Musabi asked, as Ranma-onna becomes Ranma. For some reason, she wasn't unfazed by Ranma's change…

"I must ask you to NOT tell anyone that you saw me changed."

"Why not, Minato-kun?"

"Because I want to keep it a secret. Please?"

"Um, okay!" Musabi said with a smile. "I don't understand, but I will do as you ask-"

"What's going on here?" said a sweet voice.

Musabi and Ranma both turn to see an attractive, matronly young woman standing on her porch.

"Uh," Ranma said, as he wondered what to do. He didn't want to risk losing the Rantsu Foundation, since it had a lot of assets dedicated to charity around the world…

"We fell from the skies," Musabi said.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

"What?" Musabi said with innocence.

The young woman smiled and giggled, looking forward to what these strangers had to say…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the tenth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

The next day…

"There, that ought to do it," Ranma said, as he finishes packing his duffle bag. "I'll have the landlord deliver the rest of my stuff-"

"All packed, Minato!" Musabi said with a bubbly expression, as she wrapped everything else, including the refrigerator, in one extra big knapsack. Essentially, the girl was carrying the equivalent size and weight of a hatchback. It wasn't the fact that she was carrying her knapsack that floored Ranma, but that she would do so nonchalantly.

"…"

Musabi tilts her head slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Minato-kun?" Musabi asked innocently.

"Well, you didn't need to carry THAT much, you know."

"Well, I just wanted to help, that's all."

"Well, okay, but be careful with…that."

Musabi smiles.

"Okay!" Musabi said gleefully.

'Huh,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I should be happy that we were able to find a place in such a short period of time…'

FLASHBACK!

After landing somewhat unceremoniously, Ranma and Musubi picked themselves up.

"Musubi, you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I-" Musubi began to say before someone opened the back door with the lights on.

SHOOP!

"Who are you?" said the young woman with the graying/purple hair.

"Er, sorry about this," Ranma said with a good-natured laugh. "My friend and I were caught up in some nonsense. Yeeeaaaahhhhh…"

"Oh, I see…"

"But we will be on our way-"

"Oh, how terrible!" said the girl, as she runs up towards Musabi.

"Oh?" Musabi asked.

"Your state of dress!"

The woman turns towards Ranma.

"Did you have anything to do with THIS?" the woman said, as she gave off a death aura.

"Ah, no!" Ranma said, as he tried to wave off the situation. "It's not my fault!"

"My clothes are SO easily torn!" Musabi laments. "But that's okay. I don't mind!"

"Well, I do," the woman said, as she helped the girl up. "My name is 'Miya'. Welcome to my home, the 'Izumo Inn'."

Miya gives Ranma a powerful death glare that managed to give HIM pause.

"No peeking!"

"Hey, I'm not TRYING to look!" Ranma protested.

Just then, a gray-haired 'bishonen' steps out on the porch.

"Oy, what's going on here?" the young man said tiredly.

"We have guests tonight," Miya said.

"Ah," the young man replied, as he turns to walk back inside the inn. "Let me know if something more interesting happens…"

"Don't mind Kagari," Miya said. "He tends to be anti-social to a fault."

"Ah," Ranma said.

"By the way, what are your names?" Miya asked.

"My name is 'Musabi!" Musabi said cheerfully.

"Um, I am called 'Minato Sahashi'," Ranma said evenly.

"Oh. For a minute there you remind me of a man I once knew a long time ago…"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He really hoped that this wasn't the case, since he had to remain undercover as a part of his investigation of MBI…

"But enough of that," Miya said with a smile. "We can do 'small talk' over a nice meal, no?"

Upon hearing the word 'meal', Musabi's stomach growled.

"M-meal?" Musabi said hopefully.

"Why, yes!" Miya said with a smile.

"Yay!"

Ranma smiles at the innocence of the moment. In spite of having the looks of a sexy woman, she still had the charm of an innocent girl…

"No bad thoughts!" Miya said forcefully.

"Ah!" Ranma said, as he jumps. How is this woman making him jump like a scared rabbit…?

END FLASHBACK!

"At least we got a room and a meal out of all this," Ranma said to himself. "Although, I'm not sure about having Kagari…or that lush Uzume as neighbors-"

BUZZZZ!

"Who could that be Minato-san?" Musabi asked.

"Good question," Ranma said. He then turns towards Musabi.

"You can set that stuff down for a moment," Ranma said.

"Oh, okay," Musabi said, as she drops the knapsack.

BAM!

"Er, thanks," Ranma said, as he goes to the door of his old apartment, and opens it…

CHUNK!

"You!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Of course it's me, 'Minato'," Nabiki said with a smirk. "You DID say you wanted some clothes and things, right?"

"Er, right…"

"Who are you?" Musabi said, as she steps forth.

Nabiki raises an eyebrow.

"Er, this is Nabiki," Ranma said. "She and I are very close."

"Yes, so close that we were 'together'," Nabiki said.

"Um…"

"So you're brother and sister or something?" Musabi said, as she completely missed the point.

"Or something," Nabiki said, as she nods her head.

"Oh, yes," Musabi said, as she bows. "It is nice to meet you."

"I bet…"

Nabiki turns towards Ranma.

"She's healthy, to say the least."

"You don't think I noticed that?" Ranma said.

After one last inspection of the old apartment, everyone prepares to depart.

"It is nice to meet you," Nabiki said with a bow.

"Same here," Musabi replied, as she bows her head likewise.

Nabiki then turns towards Ranma.

"Have fun," Nabiki said with wink.

"It ain't like that at ALL…this time."

"We'll see. Ta."

And, with that, Nabiki walks off.

"Well, we better get going," Ranma said, as he slings his duffle bag.

CLATTER!

"Yes!" Musabi said, as she slings her pack, which was the size of a small car.

"…"

Soon, Ranma and Musabi are settled in their new place.

"Well, at least we have a nice view of the park from here," Ranma said with a sense a satisfaction.

"Yes, it's SO beautiful," Musabi said, as she leans over and looks outside Ranma's window.

Now, such a position would be enticing to any healthy, heterosexual male, and Ranma was no exception to this. However, the sheer innocence of Musabi's demeanor pushed all consideration from Ranma's thoughts.

Ranma sighed with a smile, as he leans on a nearby vertical support beam.

Musabi then stands up, and turns towards Ranma.

"Minato-san?"

"Yes?"

"I make this promise to you that as my Ashikabi: I, as your Sekirei will do my best to please YOU," Musabi said solemnly.

"Huh, I see…"

"But let me thank you by washing your back?" Musabi asked.

"Um, that's okay," Ranma said. "I'm not in the mood just yet. Why don't you take a bath, while I take one later?"

"Okay," Musabi replied. "I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, Musabi leaves Ranma's room.

"Man, that was interesting," Ranma said, as he looks outside the window. He then sees the tree that he and Musabi fell on the night before. Something was bugging him…

"Oh, well," Ranma said, as he leaps out of the house through to window. "Time to figure this thing out…"

Unknown to Ranma, someone was watching his every move in secret…

THAK!

Ranma, having landed outside, rose to his feet. He goes to the tree that had captured his imagination…

"Doesn't seem particularly interesting, other than an ordinary tree-" Ranma said, as he touches the trunk.

FLASH!

Ranma was surrounded by something bright, green and forest-like. For some reason, the sensation felt familiar.

"Please-!"

Ranma realized that he was clutching a little blond girl's hand.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Please help me-!"

FLASH!

Ranma stumbles back.

"What the heck was that-?"

KRISH!

Ranma turns around to see a brown-hair girl, sporting a side-ways ponytail, burst through the bathroom window wearing only a towel. She performs a somersault and lands on top of the fence.

"Uzume!" Ranma calls out. "Why-?"

Uzume looks down at Ranma from her position. She wondered why the sight of a nearly naked girl being outside didn't faze him…

"Hey, you're Musabi's Ashikabi, right?" Uzume asked.

"How did you know THAT?" Ranma replied.

Uzume leaps down, and wraps her arms around Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma yells.

"I don't feel like fighting, so can you PLEASE tell Musabi that I DON'T want to fight-?"

KRISH!

Musubi lands in the backyard, where she could confront Uzume.

"Let go of Minato-san!" Musabi said.

"I will, if you stop trying to fight me," Uzume said slyly.

"If you won't, then I'll make you!" Musabi said, as she threw a punch.

"Musabi, calm down-!" Ranma said, as he moves to intercept the attack. However-

THWANG!

Apparently, Miya did so with her frying pan.

"Miya?" Musabi said with surprise. And then-

WHACK!

Miya hits Musabi on the head with a ladle.

"You shouldn't be indecent, Musabi," Miya said gently.

"Ha-HA!" Uzume chortled. "You got hit by Miya-!"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"You, too, Uzume. Also, NO fighting IN the Inn, okay?"

"Yes, Miya," Uzume and Musabi said in unison.

"Good, because I'm holding Minato responsible."

"Me?" Ranma said. "What did I do?"

"You're Musubi's friend, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So, you make sure Musubi minds the rules, okay?"

"Yes, Miya…"

"Good. You wouldn't want me to be disappointed in you all, right?"

Miya displays her death aura to prove a point…

"Okay, okay!" Ranma yells.

"Good," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Dinner will be ready soon. Ta!"

After Miya walks back inside the house, Ranma turns to the girls.

"Passive aggressive, isn't she?" Ranma said.

Uzume and Musabi could only nod their head in reply.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the eighth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Later that evening, Ranma begins to dream…

_"Hey, Yosho!" Ranma said, as he gripped the handle of his lightsword "Kenshin". He was suppose to meet with the son of his host for a sparring practice that afternoon, after class on the grounds of the Science Academy on Jurai. For the past year, he and his traveling companions, to say the least, had been acclimating themselves to this familiar, yet alien world. He even took up the 'lightsword' as a hobby, even though he didn't like the use of weapons as a primary tool of combat._

"_Man, where the heck is that guy-?"_

_And then he hears crying._

"_Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he begins to go to the source of the sound…_

_As he turns to corner, he could see a little girl crying while sitting on a large tree limb from one of the sacred Juraian trees._

_As the girl continues to cry, Ranma looks up._

"_Yo, kid," Ranma said, as he looks up. "Are you stuck or something?"_

_The little cry nods her head in reply._

"_Well, if you want, I can catch you."_

_The little girl looks down skeptically._

"_It's easy," Ranma said with a gentle smile. "All you have to do is pretend you are like a feather. I'll be here to catch you. You understand?"_

_The little girl sniffs, while wiping away her tears, nods her head in reply._

"_Okay, now," Ranma said, as he places his lightsword into he waist sash before spreading his arms wide. "Ready when you are…"_

_The little girl swallows hard, before jumping off the tree limb._

"_Yah-!" the girl said, as she fell into Ranma's arms._

_CLUMP!_

"_There," Ranma said with a smile, as he held the girl. "That wasn't so bad, no, was it?"_

_The little girl smiled at Ranma._

"_So, what's your name?" Ranma asked._

"_Ku…Kusano," the girl replied._

"_Hmmm…Kuu-chan, then," Ranma said with a smile. "That is a cute name."_

_The girl smiles happily…_

"_So, what's a cute kid doing out here by herself?" Ranma asked._

_Kusano looks away…_

"_Kuu-chan…?"_

"_Kuu was being selfish for wanting to be outside," Kusano replied._

_Suddenly, the wind seemingly picks up, and carries off Kusano._

"_Please…help me-!"_

"_Kusano-!" Ranma said, as he reaches out to grab the girl to no avail…_

Ranma snaps his eyes open, only to see Musabi staring down at him.

"Mianto, are you okay?" Musabi asked anxiously. "You were talking in your sleep…"

"I guess I am," Ranma said, as he rubs his forehead. "It must be something that I ate last night…"

Ranma then turns towards Musabi and smiles.

"But don't worry about me, Musabi," Ranma replied. "I'll be fine."

However, Ranma knew that he had more than a dream, considering the fact that he saw the same girl awake. But he still wasn't sure how Jurai factored in all this. Unfortunately, with Washu back in outer space with the others, he'll have to figure things out for on his own…

The next morning, Ranma was up bright and early, performing his morning kata forms.

"Hu-wah!" Ranma said, as he moved with a steady cadence. With each follow through, Ranma's movements approached the sound barrier. Of course, he could faster, but a true martial artist's competency is based upon control, not necessarily speed or power…though that can help.

Once Ranma completes the last of his advanced katas…

"Ya-TAH!" Ranma called out, as he performs a flying uppercut, flips, rolls and lands on the spot where he began his exercise.

And then, he heard a small clapping sound from behind. Ranma turns around to see-

"Miss Miya?" Ranma said.

"Please, call me 'Miya-chan'," Miya said, as she walks out onto the yard carrying a simple katana with a wooden scabbard. "I didn't know you practiced martial arts."  
"Yeah, a little," Ranma said, as he tried to dismiss the matter as a "goof". He then glances at Miya's sword.

"I didn't know you practiced the sword technique."

"Well…only a little," Miya said with a gentle smile.

"Well, I'll get out of your way," Ranma said. "By the way, what sword technique do you practice?"

"I do not know if you know this, but I practice the Masaki Kendo."

"Huh," Ranma said. "What a coincidence…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. But…can I hang out a bit and watch?" Ranma asked.

Miya smiles.

"Sure! But stand back…"

And with that, Miya began to perform a classic kata form that Ranma was sure was Juraian in nature…

"Minato!" Musabi yells from upstairs.

Ranma looks up.

"Oy!" Ranma said with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning-!"

All of a sudden, Musabi is transfixed on Miya's kata.

"Ah!" Musabi said happily, as she leaps unto the ground from the second floor. "Landlady-!"

"Oh?" Miya said, as she stepped back.

"That looked neat! Can we be sparring partners?"

"Well…why not?" Miya said with a gentle smile.

And with that, Miya and Musabi began to spar. Musabi, a weaponless combatant, tries to deliver her punches in a direct manner, only to have Miya easily dodge, side step or parry Musabi's attacks easily.

"Why can't I connect?" Musabi moaned in frustration.

KLONK!

"Owie!" Musabi said, as Miya tapped her on the head with her sword's handle.

"You leave yourself wide open, dear," Miya said. "It appears that you are putting too much strength in your shoulders."

"Ohhhhhh…I see…"

"Quite a sight, huh?" Uzume said, as she stands next to Ranma.

"Yeah, it is," Ranma replied, thinking that he still has more questions than answers…

Meanwhile…

With construction of "New Tokyo" moving at a brisk pace, work was easy to find. After all, MBI was shelling billions of Yen to get the project done. One of the reasons why Nabiki Kuno, in the capacity of head of acquisitions within the Mishima Zaibatsu, was because she was interested in how two people could amass a fortune over night, and a major conglomerate just as fast. However, upon learning that Usagi and Ranma had an indirect connection to a MBI project called "The Sekirei Plan" sparked her curiosity even more. She wanted to wait until she had gotten enough information about this plan before confronting them on it. As a result, Nabiki would use Ranma, who was also curious about the Sekirei Plan, to get more information about this plan.

In the mean time, as a part of his cover, Ranma took a construction job for a new highrise…

"Going to pick now!" Ranma said, as he sang while swinging his pickaxe. In the course of his long life, he has done construction work—and other labor intensive endeavors—before.

TING!

"Master got me working-!"

TING!

"Someday Master going set me free!"

TING!

And then, the lunch alarm sounds.

BLUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!

"Awesome!" Ranma said, as he casually tosses the pickaxe into a steel column, with the axe stuck straight in.

TONG!

Some of the workers who saw that were shocked at this feat of strength and power.

"LUNCH!" yelled the foreman.

Soon, Ranma sits down next to this young guy, as he opens the lunch box Miya had made for him.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he ate some sushi. "Just like Kasumi used to make-"

"GROWL!"

Ranma looks up. He could have sworn that he heard a growling sound…

"GROWL!"

He turns towards the source: the young man who was sitting next to. He appeared ravenous…

"Yo," the young man said, as he stared at Ranma hungrily.

"…"

"Can I have a, well…?"

"Here, have some," Ranma said, as he presents his box of food to the young man.

"I'll just have the rice cakes, if you don't mind," the young man said, as he ate the confection. "Hmmm, tastes familiar…"

"So…you anything ELSE?" Ramna said with annoyance.

"Naw, I just need something that hits the spot…"

"Do tell."

"So, you're a student?"

"Transfer, from Nakomi," Ranma said.

"Ah, a tech-genius," the young man said.

"And you?"

"Technically a sixth year student…though things haven't been going well financially."

"So I noticed-"

"Hey, Seo!" said a familiar face.

The young man turns towards the source of the noise.

"Uh-oh," Seo said, as he gets up. "Sorry about this-"

Running at tremendous speed, one of the so-called Lightning Twins comes running up, and performs a flying spin kick into Seo's face.

BAM!

"Arrgh!" Seo said, as he crashes into pile of pre-cut wood.

BAM!

"You shouldn't be bumming food from perfect strangers, Seo!" Hikari yells.

"Or do we have to pound this point some more?" said Hibiki, as she walks up behind her twin sister.

"No, I got it," Seo said, as he rubs his head. "Ow."

Hikari turns towards Ranma.

"My apologies for our demented friend," Hikari said with a bow before she and Hibiki realized an important fact.

"Apologies accepted," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Hibiki said. "It's YOU!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You have some gall showing up with your Sekirei!" Hikari said, as she knocks over Ranma's lunch.

Clatter!

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"Really, Hikari-chan," Hibiki said, as she hands over some bread rolls to Ranma. "Sorry for my sister's temper. And excuse our Ashikabi for being a leech."

"Eh, right," Ranma said, as he accepts the roll. "Thanks…"

Seo grabs the twins' "boobs" from behind.

"Hey!" Hibiki yells.

"Stop touching us like that!" Hikari interjects.

"It's not everyday one meets another Ashikabi on friendly terms!" Seo said proudly, before-

ZAAAAAAARRRRRK!

Not liking being manhandled, the Lightning Twins give Seo a shock!

"Arrrgh!"

Seeing that Seo was not in any danger, Ranma didn't intervene.

'It's interesting seeing this from a different perspective,' Ranma thought to himself.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the eighth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Later…

"Okay, time to shut down," said the foreman.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as looks up from his work. All after noon, he had been getting strange vibes about what has been going on, starting from the time a lot of private security choppers circling overhead near the park area…

"Hey, foreman!" Ranma said. "What's the deal?"

"We've been asked to clear the areas surrounding the park area, including this one," the foreman said. "But don't worry; we still got other sites to build up."

"Oy, it looks like we lost some work for the time being, buddy," Seo said, as he wraps his left arm around Ranma's shoulders.

"Seo?"

"What?"

"Remove your arm…now," Ranma said, having built up a reflex of sorts from his extensive encounters with Kuno over the years…

"Sorry," Seo said, as he turns to look at the ever increasing helicopter traffic. "Still it will be interesting to see how you will fair, when we meet the Green Girl."

"Wait, how do you know she's the cause of all this?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't, until you confirmed my suspicion."

"Huh."

"Welp, we might as well see what's the fuss and all…"

And with that, Seo walks off the yard.

"Hey, wait up…!"

Meanwhile…

MBI security forces had surrounded New Tokyo Central Park, when a "volley" of lightning strikes rained down on them.

CHOOM! CHOOM!

"Ah!" yelled the security forces, as armored transports were destroyed in quick succession. Taking the hint, the security forces at the main entrance scattered.

Ranma turns towards Seo and his Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki, as energy crackled around the twins.

"Was that even necessary?" Ranma asked.

"Eh," Seo said with a shrug. "I figured that considering what's at stake…"

"Good point," Ranma said. "Just keep THEM in line."

"Hey, we don't need YOU to tell US what to do," said Hikari.

"Or do YOU want to anger us?" said Hibiki.

"Yeah, like you can do anything other than primp and preen in THOSE outfits."

"Why, you-!" Hikarii and Hibiki say in unison, as their crackling aura increased.

"Hey, settle down," Seo said, as he brush back his hair with his hand. "We can deal with THIS later."

"Humph!"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he and his companions enter the park…

As Ranma and company journey to the heart of the park, Ranma notices how much of it reminded him of Jurai…

"Man, this place is thick," Ranma said, as he looks around.

"You certainly can get lost around here," Seo said. "However, the Ashikabi have the instinctive ability to find their Sekirei, even in the strangest of places."

Ranma turns towards Seo.

"What are you implying?" Ranma said.

"You're with me to get the Green Girl for yourself, right?"

"No, I'm here to figure out a mystery, and resolve it," Ranma said. "And besides, where I come from, a martial artist's duty is to protect the innocent."

"I see…"

Just then, a spectral form of the Green Girl appears in front of him.

"Kid?" Ranma said.

The girl said nothing, but points in one direction…

"You're there?" Ranma asked.

The Green Girl nods her head before fading away…

"Ku-chan, wait-!" Ranma said, as he runs…before bumping into Seo.

BUMP!

"Where's the fire?" Seo asked.

"I know where the 'Green Girl' is," Ranma said. "So, you can come with me, or stay behind. I don't care, as long as you stay out of my way."

"Oh, tough guy, huh?" Seo smirked.

"No, because she is in trouble, and I…want to protect her."

"Humph. Alright, let's go," Seo said, as he directs Hikari and Hibiki to follow him. "I'm curious as to how this will turn out…"

As Ranma, Seo and the Lightning Twins walk to the source of the disturbance, Seo turns towards Ranma.

"How much do you know about Sekireis?" Seo asked.

"I'm a 'newbie' in all this," Ranma admits.

"But you do know how to 'wing' one, right?"

"You mean joining mind, body and soul as one unit? I'm not sure, other than the kissing part."

"Fair enough," Seo said, as he turns to face ahead. "Sekirei are instinctively intoned to those Ashikabi that are destined to them. To be sure, any Ashikabi can wing a Sekirei, but the Sekirei is…not quite there."

"Oh? How so?"

"Imagine having to serve a master, who sees you as a mere tool. You don't feel anything other than the compulsion to act…like a wounded dog who whines for the table scraps."

Ranma nods his head. He knows full well what it is like to be a slave. Worse, he knows what it is like to serve a master in a one-sided love capacity, back when he, as one of the Furies of Apocalypse, served Lord Darkseid with reckless abandon…and all for love, as false as it was."

"That's why I don't like any of the Sekirei business," Ranma said. "If you are going to fight for someone, you do it out of pure motives, not because of some artificial sense of obligation."

"But that's just it," Seo said. "The Sekirei derives their strength from the love of their masters, because it is their destiny to find their soul mates. Is that any different from an ordinary person?"

"I suppose not," Ranma said. He then looks ahead.

Silence.

"Why are you not going after Ku-chan yourself?" Ranma asked. "You could have gone after her anytime you felt like it?"

"Because I believe in the philosophy of destiny, that's why," Seo said. "A Sekeiri that is meant for a proper Ashikabi should be respected, not abused by those Ashikabi who sees Sekirei as 'collectables'."

"Ah."

Silence.

"So…have you and the lightning twins…hooked up?" Ranma said with a grin.

"Oh?" Seo replied.

"You know…WOCKA-WOCKA-BOW-WOW! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink-"

ZAAAP!

"Ow!"

"That's none of your business!" Hikari yells.

"Yeah!" Hibiki said.

"Point…taken," said a smoking Ranma. "Ow…"

"Heh," Seo said, before-

ZAAAP!

"Yowtch!" Seo screamed. "What did I do-?"

"That's for tolerating that sexist remark of his!" Hibari said.

"Yeah!" said her sister.

Inwardly, Ranma laughed, so that he didn't get another electric shock…

Soon, the group comes across a luminous grove of trees, where they see a little girl crying. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

"Hey!" Ranma yells.

A girl carrying a scythe named "Yomi" (Sekirei #43) was trying to pull her out of the grove.

"I'm talking to you!" Ranma said, as he grabs her from behind.

"Hey!" Yomi yells. "Watch where you're touching, you pervert-!"

ZAAAAAP!

"Ah!" Ranma and Yomi screamed together in unison.

"Big brother, you're here!" Ku-chan said.

"Somewhat," Ranma said. "Ow…"

Yomi broke free of Ranma's grip, and turns to face the intrusion.

"YOU two!" Yomi yells. "And you brought you loser Ashikabi with you, too."

"Shut up, pervert woman!" Hikari replies. "Our master is better than you rich and handsome Ashikabi!"

"Thanks for making us into losers, sis," Hibiki said.

"Jeeze, guys," Ranma said as he stood up to face the Green Girl. "Huh?"

"Big Brother," the girl said with hesitance.

"Um, hey," Ranma smiled. "It's nice to meet you here, kiddo."

"…"

"Nice place you got here, too…"

"Ku-chan's…Big Brother…"

And with that, the Green Girl falls unconscious into Ranma's arms.

"Don't worry kiddo," Ranma said with a smile. "I'll be sure to take you to a place where you can rest-"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, pervert!" Yomi said, as she raised her scythe. "She belongs to my master!"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave," Ranma said. "Otherwise, I'll have to forget that you are a girl."

For a moment, Yomi stares into Ranma's eyes. For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes flickered to something scary…

"No!" Yomi said. "I have to get the Green Girl!"

And so, Yomi lowers her scythe, intending to harm Ranma. However-

THAK!

Ranma sees that Musabi had caught the blade in her hands.

"Minato-san!" Musabi said with glee. "I found you!"

"Oh, so that's Ranma's Sekirei," Seo said. "Nice."

"What?" the Lightning Twins yell in unison, as they crackle with power.

"Or not," Seo said, as he sweated bullets.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"You were late for dinner, so I went out to look for you, Minato-kun," Musabi said. She then turns to look at Yumi. "And it's a good thing that I did, too…"

"Hey, let go of my blade!" Yumi said.

"Having this is too dangerous in the wrong hands," Musabi said, as she casually broke the blade in half.

SNAP!

"Ah!" Yumi screamed. "You broke my precious 'death scythe'-!"

"Are you okay?" Musabi asked Ranma, as Yumi rants and raves about her damaged weapon.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a smile. And then-

"I cannot forgive this!" Yumi said, as she began to create a deadly tornado attack similar Ranma's vacuum blade attack.

"Minato, protect the girl while I protect YOU!" Musabi said, as she and Yumi began to fight.

"Musabi-!"

"Yah!" Yumi yells, as she created another tornado attack.

As Musabi's outfit got shredded, the bouncy girl lands on Yumi's scythe before delivering a flying kick to Yumi's face.

WHACK!

"Ah!" Yumi said, as she fell backwards.

"Um, Musabi-" Ranma said.

"I know, Minato-san," Musabi said, as she used one of her arms to cover her chest. "But I am willing to sacrifice modesty to protect others…"

Ranma smiles at Musabi's comment. He now understands that Musabi was more than just a bouncy girl; he understands that Musabi was just like him: a martial artist bound by duty…

"Whatever!" Yumi said. "I won't miss THIS time! Yah-!"

As Yumi delivers her attack, Musabi side steps the attack, leaps over Yumi, reaches for Yumi's outfit, and-

RIIIIIIPPPPP!

"Ah!" Yumi said, as she covers herself, dropping her weapon in the process.

Musabi turns around and sees the Sekirei tattoo, located between Yumi's shoulder blades.

The fist of my contract, destroy the calamity…of my Ashikabi!" Musabi said, as she touches the tattoo.

FWOOSH!

"Yah!" Yumi screamed, as her powers are permanently stripped from her.

KLUMP!

"Is she…okay?" Ranma asked.

"She has been neutralized," Musabi said. She then sees the Green Girl.

"Is she okay?"

"Her?" Ranma said, as he looks down at the sleeping girl. "She's fine…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the eighth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Later…

Ranma was sitting in the back porch of the Izuno Inn, while he looked up at the night sky.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ranma said to himself.

After returning home, Ranma told Miya the Landlady that Ku-chan needed a place to stay. Without inquiring further, Miya accepts the girl into her household. At the same time, Miya gives Misubi a new outfit, while her usual fighting gear was repaired.

"Big Brother?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns towards Ku-chan.

"Oh, you're still up," Ranma said with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Ku-chan nods, as she sits down next to Ranma.

Silence.

"I…heard a voice, and saw you in the skies," Ku-chan said. "When you and Musabi fell, I wanted to save you…"

"And I appreciated it, kiddo," Ranma said. He then turns towards Ku-chan.

"Look, no matter what, I'll be there for you. Even if I am not present in body, I'll find you. Count on it."

Ku-chan smiles, as she blushed. She then gets on her knees, and takes Ranma's face.

"Um…Kuu's Big Brother, please be my Ashikabi."

"Huh-?"

SMOOSH!

As Kuu kisses Ranma on the lips, her power is fully active. Wings of light form behind the girl, as the green energy spreads out into the backyard, causing the flowers to grow and bloom…

"Ahhh!" Musabi said happily, as she sees the sparkling lights danced in the back.

Ranma could only stare in amazement at this display of gentle power…

The next day…

All night and day, a pair of eyes monitored Ranma's actions…

So, you have 'winged' two 'Sekirei' agents, #88 and #108, thus far, 'Minato'…IF that is your real name. I WILL keep an eye on YOU, whoever you are…

"Well, I'm off," Ranma said, as he carried his pack.

"You have a nice day!" Miya the Landlady said pleasantly.

"Take care, Minato-san!" Musubi (Sekirei #88) said, as she bounced happily.

BLOOP!

"Huh," Ranma said. He then glances over toward Kusano, who seemed sad.

"Kuu-chan?"

Kusano turns towards Ranma tearfully, and runs to clutch Ranma.

"Shi-chan," Kusano said.

"'Shi-chan'?" Ranma asked.

"Shi-chan is older…than Kuu-chan. He…he taught me how to grow plants and the trees. But…he…he killed the them!"

Ranma nods his head. While getting ready for the day, he had learned from the morning news the park he and Musubi had rescued Kusano from was killed off rather mysteriously. It was as if the very lifeforce of the natural surroundings was sucked consumed in rapid succession…

"Shi-chan is like Kuu-chan. But what if Kuu-chan becomes like Shi-chan?"

"Kiddo, only YOU can make that choice. No one can make you."

"Really?"

"Really. I learned the hard way by allowing others tell me or manipulate me into doing what they want. And you know what? I ALLOWED them to do that to me because I didn't see the forest for the trees."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying I never bothered to question others, even for clarification sake."

"Oh. So…I can do what I want?"

"Not now because you are young, but if you feel that there is something wrong, you can always come to me or Miya. Okay?"

Kusano smiled.

"I will, Minato-san!" Kusano said. "I want you to stay with me forever…"

As Kusano hugs, Ranma sighs. It's very rare to be a mentor to someone in need, and he especially missed these sorts of things with his own kids…

Later…

"Hey, boss!" Ranma said, as he carried his work tools with him. "Have you seen Seo around?"

"I'm afraid he quit his position of laborer," the stern man said. "Frankly, he was a bit undependable."

"Huh, no kidding…"

Later than evening…

"Hey, I'm home-" Ranma said.

"Hey," Seo said, as he finishes eating his meal. "How was work?"

"…"

"Welcome back, Minato-san," Miya said.

"Hello," Musubi said happily.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Ranma said with annoyance. "I had no one to talk to all day."

"Eh," Seo shrugged.

"Seo is here because he was my late husband's friend," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Under normal circumstances, I would simply throw this…'piece of trash' right out of here…"

As Miya gives Seo the "Death Aura', the Ashikabi slinks back.

"But he has been helpful at times."

"Damn, you're scarier than ever," Seo replied.

"By the way, how did you know where I am staying?" Ranma asked.

"Your lunch reminded me of Miya's cooking," Seo said. "So, I took a chance that you lived here at the Izumo Inn."

"Huh, you don't say…"

"Besides, I wanted check the kid…"

Seo spots Kusano, who was peeking behind the main screen door.

"Ah, there you are kid."

Kusano merely sniffed.

"Why don't you come over," Seo said.

"Uh-uh," Kusano said.

"Humph. Some gratitude you're showing-"

BANG!

"Sorry about that," Miya said, after throwing a pot at Seo's head. "But bullying is NOT allowed."

"Thanks for the reminder…"

"Hey!" said a voice from the outside hallway.

Everyone peeks their heads to see the Lightning Twins Hikari and Hibiki.

"Oh, hello," Miya said.

"We apologize for Seo bothering you…again," Hikari said.

"Well," Seo said, as he nonchalantly starts to leave. "It's time to go-"

"Not so fast, Seo," Hibiki said. "We want to have a word with YOU."

"Oh? Like what-?"

BLAM! POW! SMACK!

"Ah, it's good to see someone ELSE go through this for a change," Ranma said with a smirk, as Seo gets beaten up by the Lightning Twins. He then turns towards Miya.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Ranma asked.

"And missed this? Pity the thought."

"Huh. Well, as much as I would like to agree with you, I consider Seo my friend."

"A pity."

"Really?" Seo said, as the Lightning Twins stopped beaten on him. "I'm flattered."

"Well, I had WORSE acquaintances."

"Well, in that case, my card," Seo said, as he presents his business card to Ranma.

Ranma accepts it, and reads it.

"Ah, an entrepreneur."

"Indeed," Seo said. "Call me anytime if want anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And just to let YOU know, that doesn't mean US," Hikari said.

"Yeah!" Hibiki said.

"Um, okay. I wasn't planning on anything perverted, but point taken."

"See?" Miya said. "I already told you that Seo was trash."

"I see…"

Later that night…

"Minato!" Kusano screeched, as she jumped into Ranma's bed.

THAK!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he awakens. He turns to see the intruder.

"Kuu-chan?"

"I…I saw a ghost!"

"'Ghost'?" Musubi said, as she crawls out of her bed, which was next to Ranma. Thankfully, Musubi hadn't tried anything while she was in Ranma's room.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. He didn't sense any ghost in the house…

"Well, you can stay in my room tonight," Ranma said.

Kusano said with a smile.

"Thank you, Big Brother!" Kusano said with a hug.

The next day…

"This ghost had long hair and glasses," Kusano said, as she sniffed.

"Huh?" Uzume said. "That sounds like-"

"Nothing," Miya said. "Right, Uzume?"

Enter: "Death Aura".

"Er, right," Uzume said nervously.

"But-"

"It'll be okay," Miya said pleasantly. "But in the meantime, I will visit my husband today. Until I return, I want this place spotless."

"Eh, no problem," Ranma said. "You've done so much for us, it's the least we can do."

"I appreciate that, Minato-san."

"And we'll help Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Yeah!" Kusano interjects excitedly.

"Eh, I'm going back to bed," Uzume said.

"Fingers," Ranma said.

During the day, Ranma, Musabi and Kusano do their best to clean the inn…

"Hey, guys, check this out," Ranma said, as he slips on some cleaning on his feet.

"What are you doing, Minato-san?" Musubi said out.

"Making chores fun," Ranma said, as he stands up. "Now, watch…and learn…"

With the floors wet and soapy, Ranma began to skate back and forth, while humming a "skater's tune", using the brushes to scrub the floors clean of dirt.

"Woooo," Kusano said excitedly.

"And now, the triple axe finisher," Ranma said, as he leaps, hops and spins to a stop.

"Ta-da!"

"Oh, that's fun, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she and Kusano clapped their hands.

"Let me try it!"

Ranma smiles.

No matter how dangerous I think you are, stranger with a pigtail, I can't help but think about how much I want to open myself to your manly embrace. Be still, my beating heart…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, according to that nice girl I spoke to, the Izumo Inn should be in the north quadrant of the city," said Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, an eighteen year-old from the City of Tokyo. She arrived at Shintou Taito with the express purposes of finding the one she had a crush on for many years:

Ranma Saotome.

Back when they were children, they and several others were temporarily trapped in a virtual realm known as the Digital World. It was there that Kari met Young Ranma, when he was actually young, and it was there that they had found and trained "familiars" known as "Digimon" (or "Digital Monsters"). She thought that it was cute that Ranma was afraid of cats, like her Digimon named "Gatomon". Gatomon could "Digivolve" to "Angewomon" (The Angel of Mercy), while Ranma's Digimon, "Ponimon", could Digivolve to "Centaurwomon" (The Huntress). Sadly, everyone went his or her separate ways, but Kari never forgot her crush…

Now, wanting to move on with her life, Kari wanted to see Ranma again, if for the very last time, though she doesn't know what Ranma has been up to since then.

"Now, let's see- Oof!" Kari said, as she fell down. Someone had bumped into her…

"I'm sorry," said the boy with the gray hair. "I wasn't paying attention."

Kari took a look at the boy, and saw Ranma in him.

"Aw, it's okay," said Kari. "But, are you?"

Before the boy could answer-

"Why are you running away like that?" said a sexily clad girl, as with blond-hair shaped like oz horns. "You KNOW I have to take you back with us."

"No!" said the boy. "I'm NOT going with anyone who bullied Kuu-chan like that!"

"Huh," the girl said, as she took out her whip. "Well, then I will have to discipline you-!"

CRACK!

"Look out-!" Kari said.

BAM!

Kari moves the strange boy away, just as the whip destroys a part of the pavement. She then looks up.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will protect you!" Kari replied.

"Wow," the boy said in amazement.

"Move aside, girl," the strange girl said. "I don't want pedestrians to get hurt."

"Don't worry, because we're running away!" Kari said. She then grabs the boy's hand and took off with him.

"Huh?" the boy replied.

"Come back here-!" the strange girl said, as she took off after them…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story was originally a part of an anthology format found in the Sailor Moon ST story called "Journey to Adventure". While the first two chapters are recaps found in "Journey to Adventure", the eighth chapter begins FRESH (i.e. the plot continues in no other story except in this one). Furthermore, this story takes place before "Ranma's Precious Jewel". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: In other words, everything starts fresh…NOW.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: [-28] 0130.14. With the housework done, I have time to ponder my thoughts. According to Musabi, a Sekirei who has his or her Ashikabi mark removed, thanks to losing a fight, he or she disappears. They don't fade from view or anything, but they are supposedly picked up by MBI for "storage". I hope to the Great Maker these Sekirei are used as a resource, because if that's the case, I am more than willing to take MBI down. But, in the mean time, Musabi's enthusiasm for this…game, no, CHALLENGE, as Musabi would call it, is palatable. If I were to end things, the purpose of being Sekirei will have ended, leaving behind broken psyches everywhere. Worse, a person without purpose can be a dangerous individual, either to him or herself, or to others. For now, I will allow this silliness to continue…_

* * *

Later…

With Miya back from paying her respects to her late husband, Musubi volunteers to do some errands for tonight's dinner. In the meantime, Ranma, still dirty from cleaning the Inn, decides to take a bath.

"You're up," Miya said.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he goes to the bathroom with furo. "You know, Musabi is running a bit late from her chores, even for her."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Miya said. "All Sekirei has received all kinds of training from MBI, which is why it's called 'The Training from Hell'."

"You don't say."

"Anyway, once you are done with your bath, Kuu-chan and I follow you. But take your time."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Minato?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cleaning up the place."

"You're welcome," Ranma said with a smile.

Once alone in the bathing area, he relaxes a bit while cleaning up. However, he was still being watched….

_You are alone now, thanks to me, stranger. Now, I shall explore my femininity with your body…_

SHHHK!

"Huh," Ranma said to himself. "It's occupied-"

BLOOP!

Ranma could feel ample "gifts" on his back.

"Musubi-?"

"No," said a cute, auburn-haired girl with a really long pigtail braid. Her "assets" were bigger than Musabi's.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

"Yours," the girl said, as she removed her towel.

"Oh, boy," Ranma replied, as he backs up, while Matsu moves forward. It's been a while since he last met a girl who was so forward about her intentions…

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma demanded.

"I am 'Sekirei #2'," the girl said. "And my name is 'Matsu'."

"Okay…"

"I know all about you…Ranma Saotome."

"Eh?"

"Your name is Ranma Saotome, but you also go by the identities Lord Ranshin Rantsu, the superhero 'Ronin', and the military officer Colonel Ronnie Saotome, of the United States Air Force. Your parents are Genma Saotome, a martial artist and criminal, and Nodoka Saotome, a former kendo champion from Okayama. You are centuries years old at least, with connections that would make any world leader, government or otherwise, small in comparisons. You are a high-ranking member of the Japanese Chapter of the 'Hellfire Club' in good standing, as the Jade King. You are presently married to several women, and have a number of romantic liaisons with a dozen more. And…you have a curse that causes you to become a girl when splashed with cold water, with hot water reversing your condition, albeit on a temporary basis."

'She's good,' Ranma thought to himself.

"You are here undercover to expose MBI's 'Sekirei Project' as a favor to Acquisitions President Nabiki Kuno, of the Mishima Zaibatsu, who is the wife of professional kendo champion Tatewaki Kuno…and your sister-in-law."

"Well, it looks like you got me," Ranma said. "But the MBI Director already knows who I am and what I am up to, thanks to a 'bet' Usagi made with HIM. But tell me, what do YOU want?"

"Well, I read all about your…exploits, and I am interested in further…study-"

SHOOP!

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she entered the bath wearing only a towel. "I'm ready to wash your back, even though I know you don't want me to-"

Musubi sees a voluptuous girl hovering over her Ashikabi. However, so innocent was her outlook, that she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh, who is your friend?"

"'Friend'?" Matsu said, as she puts her glasses back on. "You would call your would-be rival…a FRIEND?"

Suddenly, Matsu whips out a large gun.

"Hey-!" Ranma said with alarm

"You came back from the satellite attack 300 seconds earlier than anticipated," Matsu said. "Now, for a more hands on approach-!"

POOM!

"Ah!" Musubi said, as a net enveloped her.

"Now, where was I?" Matsu said. "Oh yes. I was about to entwine my body with yours, my wild stallion-"

TING!

Matsu stopped in her tracks, as a katana rests upon her right shoulder.

"Now, what did I say about improper relations in either your rooms or in the baths?" Miya the Landlord said sweetly.

"Er, you said not to," Matsu said sheepishly.

"That's right…"

Miyta then turns towards Ranma.

"And you should know better."

"ME?" Ranma yelled. "This girl was the one who came on to me?"

"And would you have refrained yourself from taking advantage of your opportunity?"

"Miya, I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't think about it," Ranma said. "But I gave you my word of honor that I would respect the rules of the inn."

"Then I accept your explanation-"

"Um, could someone get me out of this net?" Musubi said. "Please?"

Later…

After explanations were given, and after promising to maintain the rules of the inn, Matsu showed off her secret room to everyone.

"Oh, so that's why Kusano thought she saw a ghost," Ranma said.

"Uh-huh," Kusano replied.

"As I mentioned downstairs, I once worked for MBI," Matsu said. "Unfortunately, since I am one of the first generation of 'Sekirei' that would make me somewhat valuable."

"When my husband was alive, he would routinely help those Sekirei who no longer wanted to be a part of MBI," Miya said. "In fact, my husband was a part of MBI himself."

"Oh, I see," Ranma said. "So how did Seo and your husband know each other?"

"They were good friends at MBI, before Seo became a complete degenerate."

"Huh."

Miya then turns towards Matsu.

"And remember, no more causing me trouble, okay?" Miya asked. "Or you are on your own."

"Don't worry, I promise!" Matsu said. "Just don't kick me out!"

"Well, then. If nothing else, I will prepare for dinner," Miya said pleasantly, as she turns away.

'Man,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I hope things around here won't get TOO complicated for me…'

"Well, it's back to the lab," Matsu said, as she enters a sliding door.

"Can I see?" Musubi asked.

"Perhaps later. I got work to do."

"Awwwww…"

"Matsu," Ranma said. "You're going to…keep things quiet between us, right?"

"Of course I will, 'Minato'," Matsu said with a nod a wink. "I want us to be…'special friends'."

"I am Minato-san's friend, too!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Humph. Well…see ya!"

With that, the secret entrance to Matsu's room closes.

THUMP!

Ranma breathes a sigh of relief.

"Scary," Kusano said to herself…

Later that night…

For a while now, Ranma looked at the ceiling to his room wide-awake. For some reason, since meeting Matsu, he felt like he was a target of someone's intentions…and not for the positive. At the same time, a girl face was slowly forming in his head, a girl associated with…water.

SHOOP!

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he looks up.

"Heh," Matsu said with a lecherous grin.

"Hey, what-?"

"Shhhh!" Matsu replied, as she places a finger on Ranma's lips. "Though I am usually prepared, I forgot to do this at least…"

With that, Matsu kisses Ranma on the lips.

FWOOSH!

Golden light filled the room, as wings of light grew on Matsu's back. And for some reason, Ranma felt…good, as if a part of him was complete.

"Now, YOU…are my Ashikabi," Matsu said with a blush. "I will be yours forever…"

"…"

"But not tonight," Miya said.

"Miya!" Matsu said.

"Miya!" Ranma said. "Nothing is going on-"

"I know, but I did say that nightly visits are forbidden," Miya said. "No breakfast for either one of you."

"Aww!" Ranma and Matsu said in unison.

However, in spite of this, Ranma found all of three of his Sekirei lying next to him, when he woke up in the morning.

"Ah, come on!" Ranma yelled. "I didn't even do anything to warrant this torture…"

"Good morning, Minato-san," Matsu said with a smile. "Time for a morning kiss-"

SMOOCH!

Matsu sees that she had accidentally kissed Musubi, who had sat up while waking up. She was unaware of what just happened.

"Minato-san?" Musubi asked in sleepy state. "Good morning…"

"Heh," Matsu blushed furiously. "Sekirei doing something like this…what will happen next…?"

The way that Matsu looked would make even Usagi's own personal perversion look mild in comparison.

"Brrrrrrr!" Ranma said with a shiver…

During lunch, Ranma sat quietly, as he ate his food. The last thing he wanted was Miya to think he was up to something…

"Hey, have you seen Uzume?" Ranma said, as he looks at Uzume's empty place.

"Um, she worked late last night, and is still in bed," said Kagiri, as Miya fed him food.

Ranma frowned. He notices Kagiri's hands.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Um, I burnt myself," he replied. "All over, in fact."

"I see…"

Later, while Musubi and Miya practiced martial arts, Ranma was looking over his latest writings, based upon the notes he had took while looking for clues on MBI activity. So far, things were a bit tight on the information front, other than the fact that once all the Sekirei have been winged, the so-called game would begin in earnest…

He looked over to where Kusano was taking a nap.

Smiling, Ranma began to doze off a bit…

In his daydream, he saw the same blond girl from his dreams last night. She wore some sort of stylish outfit consisting of a short skirt and a black duster. She suddenly turns to face Ranma in his thoughts.

"I will KILL YOU!"

"Ulp!" Ranma said, as he snapped out of his daydream. He then turns towards Kusano, who had awoken from Ranma's yell.

"Minato-san?" Kusano asked.

"Eh, just a bad day dream," Ranma said, knowing that he had the distinct feeling that he will soon meet this mysterious girl…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

As Ranma stared at the wall, he receives an alert message on his cell phone.

CHIRP!

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he looks at his special cellphone. He the reads the facing:

IceQueen: Your friend Kari has just 'winged' a Sekirei. FYI.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he closes the facing of his cellphone. It looks like he'll have to pay Kari a visit after all. But first, he needs to speak someone who would know about the Sekirei, as well as the girl he was thinking about at the time…

Meanwhile…

As Kari sat at the table, watching this strange person eat a bowl of miso soup, she wandered what exactly she had gotten herself into. In many ways, she found this situation strangely familiar. But instead of taking care of a 'digital monster', she found herself taking care of a strange human being…

And then, there is the matter of her old friend, Ranma Saotome.

Yes, she knew that Ranma was married these days, and yet she still felt a deep connection to him. Back when they were kids, Ranma saved her life more times than she could count, even at the cost of his own safety. She never felt that she had only him to rely upon, since her brother and then-boyfriend were there to protect her as well. Still, there was something exciting about being around the young martial artist, besides what she would later feel as a physical attraction. And now that she was an adult on her own now, she wanted to see if Ranma was happy and content. She wasn't under any delusion that she could reclaim him; that ship has long since sailed. But, at the very least, Kari wanted to make sure that he was happy, and that she herself was strong enough to stand on her own.

CLATTER!

Kari's thoughts were broken, when she sees that her "special guest" had finished his meal.

"All done?" Kari said, as she leans forward.

"Yes, thank you," the boy said with a slight nod to his head. He then gets up.

"I will not trouble you any further-"

"Wait," Kari replied, as she gets up. "You never told me your name."

"My name is…'Shinna'," the boy said.

"And why were those girls after you?"

Shinna looks away, not really wanted to say anything…

"Okay, you don't have to say anything," Kari said. "But if you are in trouble, we should go to the police."

"The police won't do anything, because they are 'owned' by MBI."

"Really?" Kari replied.

"Yes," Shinna said. "They only follow the orders of Director Minaka Hiroto, the self-proclaimed 'Game Master' of his…'Sekirei Plan'."

"Huh?"

Shinna explains that MBI wanted to create a race of 'New Gods' who would usher in a golden age. However, Minaka wanted to make sure that only the strongest can become the head of this new pantheon, hence the contest.

"That's awful!" Kari said.

"Aye," Shinna said. "But in order for a Sekirei to become stronger, they have to link with their Ashikabi."

"'Ashikabi'?"

"The ones that are destined to be with their Sekirei," Shinna said. "By being winged by their Ashikabi, the Ashikabi's Sekirei will get stronger…and vice-versa."

"And can anyone become an Ashikabi?"

"I'm not sure," Shinna said. "It's on a gut level that a Sekirei can find their Ashikabi, even if by chance…"

Shinna looks away for a moment, before returning his gaze back to Kari.

"I…I didn't want to ask this of you, but…"

"But what, Shinna?" Kari said gently.

"Will you…will you be my Ashikabi?"

"?"

"I know that we just met and all, but…"

"Will you be able to protect yourself better, if I do as you say?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then so be it."

"Oh. But…why?"

"Someone that I once knew protected my when I wasn't able to," Kari said. "If I can, I want to return the favor."

"Oh…"

"So, tell me what I need to do."

"All that that is needed…is a kiss, on the lips."

"Oh, I see…"

"But if you don't want to go through it-"

"I will comply."

And, with that, with her eyes closed, Kari accepted Shinna's kiss.

FWOOSH!

Kari had that same feeling when she had first linked with her digital-monster Gatomon…

Wings made from light sprouts on his back, as his link with his Ashikabi is established.

TING!

"And that's it," Shinna said, as he backs off a bit.

"That's it?" Kari replied.

"That's it."

"Wow," Kari said with a slight blush. "That was…was…"

"'Intense'?"

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile…

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to use me," Matsu said, as she began to call up information Ranma wanted, while in her hidden, personal room. "Does this mean that I'm your favorite Sekirei?"

"Let's just say that you'll be making up for your indiscretion, and we'll call it even," Ranma replied.

"Yeah!" Kusano said. "You shouldn't be walking around like a ghost or something…"

"Ah-hem," Matsu said. "Well, to begin, the Sekirei Project is a plan to bring about 'New Gods' in Japan. There are 108 Sekirei in total, who will need to be 'winged' by a chosen one, or 'Ashikabi', in order to get stronger."

"Well, okay," Ranma said. He wondered how his kids Amateratsu and company would feel about such a thing…

"Furthermore, a winged Sekirei is stronger than a winged one. However, the more an Ashikabi wings a Sekirei, the stronger both the Ashikabi and his or her Sekirei becomes."

"That explains why I get a jolt when I, um, winged you, Kuu-chan and Musubi."

"I felt the same way when I became winged. From my, um, examination of you, you are the strongest Ashikabi ever. That, in turn, has increased my own power."

"What power do you do anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I am a genius, of course. Since being winged, my IQ and cognitive functions have increased exponentially. With Kusano, her area of control is greater than ever, and can potentially control all plant life in this prefecture…maybe beyond that."

"And Musubi?"

"She could easily lift an armored vehicle at this point, thanks to her connection to you, and she hasn't even reached her potential."

"You don't say."

"Well, the only thing that I CAN say is that the more Sekirei you wing, the more potent you become."

"Wait a minute. I'm already awesome in that regard."

"Well, sure, but whatever personal power you have, it's been tripled since you winged us three. We, in turn, have had are own abilities tripled."

Pause.

"And that is the problem."

"How so?"

"Normally, a Sekirei is drawn to his or her Ashikabi-"

"Wait, you're saying that there are guys who are Sekirei?"

"Um, yes."

"And the bonding process-"

"Yes, the same way."

"…"

"Well, it's not like there is a choice in the matter. Sekirei are drawn to those he or she is destined to be with. It is…what it is."

For a moment, Ranma picture himself kissing a guy…

"Still, an Ashikabi can dictate what gender his or her Sekirei can be, depending on the connection that the Ashikabi has with the Sekirei."

"I see…"

"But anyway, the problem is that there are those Ashikabi who simply want to wing unwilling Sekirei to the point of servitude."

"What?"

"The other side of the coin in that is that an Ashikabi can abandon his or her Sekirei. But…"

"But what?"

"To be abandoned by his or her Ashikabi is almost as bad as death itself, since the love of a Sekirei has been…rejected."

"Oh, my…"

"You would never abandon us, huh?" Kusano asked.

Ranma looks down at the little girl.

"Even if I wasn't around, I would make sure that I am always available to you, kiddo."

"Really?"

"On my word of honor…"

Matsu smiles sadly. She believed Ranma, but she also knows that his obligations were beyond being just her Ashikabi…

"So," Ranma said, as he returns his attention back to Matu. "What else?"

"Then there is this problem…"

Matsu pops up a picture of the blond girl in Ranma's dreams.

"She is Sekirei #9: Tsukiumi. She is a water Sekirei who is infamous for her hatred of Ashikabi."

Ranma examines the profile. She reminded him of a meaner, haughtier version of Usagi, but with the Odangos…

"I see. Why is that?"

"She believes in her own destiny, and does not want to be bound by an, in her words, inferior."

"Well this Tsukiumi is nothing more than a princess type who doesn't want to be told what to do, that's all."

"So, this is indeed the Sekirei in your dreams?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're dreaming of her because of your present number of Sekirei, which is causing your aura to align with hers."

"You make it sound like I'm suppose to be with her."

"From your own profile, you do have a connection with water, so…"

"So she, for all practical purpose is my 'destined'."

"I wouldn't put it like THAT, but yeah."

"Great," Ranma said. "Oh, well…"

"You're not taking her seriously?" Matsu asked.

"Naw," Ranma said. "With the way my luck is, I'll run into her sooner or later."

SHOOP!

"What are you talking about, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"I was telling Minato-san more about us," Matsu said.

"And someone hates Minato, Mu-chan," Kusano replied. "She's scary!"

"Oh?" Musubi said out of curiosity.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ranma replied.

"Oh, okay. But I wanted to show you something Miya-chan taught me."

Ranma smiles, as Musubi smiles. She always had an infection grin…

"Lead on."

A few days later…

"I like going shopping, Big Brother!" said Kusano (who had a potted plant on her head), as she and Ranma walked down the street.

"…"

"Big Brother?"

"Hmm?" Ranma said, as he looks down at the little girl who happened to be his "Sekirei". "Oh, sorry about that."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, about what Matsu said, Kuu-chan."

"Oh," the girl said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"No, it's about what she said about the Sekirei who wants to kill me."

"Oh," Kusano said in realization. "Oh, okay. But don't worry about it, Big Brother; I'll protect you."

Ranma smiles at the girl before returning to his thoughts. Or, at least he tried to.

"MRRROWRL!"

Ranma looks up, and sees that a cat was about to fall on his head.

"What-?"

KTCH!

Kusano had used her plant power to create a vine that catches the cat.

"You okay?" Kusano asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ranma said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Fancy meeting YOU here, Minato," said a voice from above.

Ranma looks up to see Seo smiling down on him.

"You," Ranma said tersely.

"Yep," Seo replied with a cocky smile.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What is this?" said the Sun goddess Amaterasu, as she peers from her perch in "Ama", the umrbal realm of Mt. Fuji, which is the home of the gods of Japan.

"Hmmm?" Tsukiyomi said, as he stopped writing his latest thoughts in "The Analects of the Amatsu-Kami".

"It looks like a presumptuous mortal seeks to create so-called 'New Gods' for our children," Amaterasu replied.

Tsukiyomi nods his head, as he takes a closer look at the city of Shintou Taito…

"Hahahahaha!" said the god of magic and mystery, as he laughs heartedly.

"What is it, Tsu-chan?" Amaterasu asked indignantly.

"My dear sister, there is nothing to worry about."

"How?"

"For one thing, Father is involved."

"Oh?"

"And appears that your presumptuous mortal is incorrect…and right, after all."

"What? Speak plainly."

Tsukiyomi explains that the Sekirei did come from the "Heavens", but were originally from the planet Jurai. The mortal responsible for unleashing them, a man named Minaka Hiroto, saw himself as a self-proclaimed "shepherd" for a new age of legends. Inspired by the very folklore that their father, the Izanagi, had inspired others to write, Minaka sought to replicate the old legends by through the creation of New Gods. In fact, Minaka sought to create a game out of his so-called "Sekirei Plan", in order to allow a special breed of metahumans—called "Sekirei"—to battle each other until the last one is strong enough to lead this new pantheon. Individual Sekirei can become stronger by linking themselves to "Ashikabi", who are typically individuals with a special destiny or gift. Furthermore, the more Sekirei the Ashikabi collects, the stronger all the collected Sekirei becomes. The problem, however, was that Minaka, a self-proclaimed "Game Master", was using humanoid aliens—and their bio-engineered "offspring"—and their technology as a means to create this falsehood, either as a means of accumulating more Earthly power, or simply because he was an insane, yet brilliant, "otaku" who happened to stumble upon an ancient, alien ship with his ex-wife twenty years earlier. Regardless of the reasons, Minaka sought to create new legends to inspire Japan to greatness, whether or not his Sekirei or other people appreciated his "master plan".

"Interestingly, it was only recently that the Moon Princess, through one of her many secret organizations, that she has gotten involved with Minaka and his agenda."

"Why would Father's wife, the Moon Princess, be involved in such a thing?" Amaterasu asked. "I didn't think she would be…this craven."

"She isn't actually," Tsukiyomi said. "She actually wants Father to free the Sekirei from the obligations of the Sekirei Plan. However, she had to manipulate events in order to get Father's involvement. So, she, as Queen Thordis, asked Lady Lokidis, as the mortal Nabiki Kuno, to arrange things for Father's mortal self's involvement. The Moon Princess in convinced that Father would put an end to that foolish mortal's machination, by participating as an Ashikabi."

"But if the Moon Princess is so concerned about stopping Minaka, why not participate herself?"

"Because, sister, she doesn't want to risk Father's ire, when he learns that SHE was the creator of the first generation of the Sekirei, numbers one through twelve, who were found on that alien ship."

"In what way is the Moon Princess involved?"

"The first generation of Sekirei is her genetic clones, though she used genetic samples in order to induce variation."

"Whose?"

"Lord Kagato of Jurai, who is Father's uncle."

"So, what is wrong with that?"

"Kagato is one of Father's enemies, having tried to usurp the throne of his Mother's family for a long time. Even when Kagato and Father were friends, he didn't trust him. So, what do you think might happen if Father learns the truth?"

"Oh, I see," Amaterasu said, as she rubbed her chin. "But, Father is a lot more forgiven than what you are implying. He'll get annoyed, but he has always been the noblest, and most understanding, out of all of us."

"Perhaps. But, what should we do, sister? Should we interfere in this silly game?"

Amaterasu ponders her thoughts…

"Sister?"

"We'll leave it up to Father for now," Amaterasu said. "And besides, I am curious as to how this will turn out…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"So, what schemes are you up to now, Seo?" Ranma said, as he, Seo and Kusano walked down the street.

"Doing some client work," Seo said.

"And that involves catching cats," Ranma said with a smirk, as he sees Kusano petting the cat that almost fell on his head earlier, only to be caught by the young girl…

"Hey, a yen is a yen, of course," Seo said. "And besides, this isn't even my client's cat."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, as long as the cat looks like the owner's. After that, the only thing I want is to get paid."

"You don't say…"

Silence.

"Huh," Seo said, as he stops in his tracks.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"I sense that you picked up another 'Sekirei'. Matsu, am I right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have a special gift given to me by Miya's husband Takehito. In fact, I "

"Huh-"

"SEO!" yelled a voice from above.

All eyes turn to see the Lightning Twins drop from the sky.

"Ah, great," Ranma said drolly. "The Lightning Twins are back."

"Oh, shut up!" Hikari yells.

"Hey, I found our money supply with this cat-" Seo began to say.

"Never mind that!" Hibiki yells. "We got someone on our tails-"

"HEY, YOU!" said another angry, female voice from above.

Ranma looks up.

"Get out of my way-!" said a blond girl, who was dressed in a short, white skirt and wore an open-wide, black duster. Strangely, the girl reminded Ranma of an angry, haughtier version of his wife Usagi-

"Oh, no," Ranma said with realization. "It's her-"

BAM!

The girl lands on top of Ranma in a heap.

"Minato-san?" Kusano asked Ranma out of concern.

"I told you to get out of the way!" the girl said, before she felt a wave of heat envelop her.

TH-THUMP!

"Ah!" the girl said, as she collapsed on her knees. Waves of heat went from her loins to the rest of body.

"Why…why do I feel this way?" the girl said. She then looked at Ranma.

"It's YOU!" the girl said angrily.

"Um, hi?" Ranma said nervously.

"Grrrrr!" the girl said, as swirls of water formed around her. "I will not be winged by you, so you can ravish my body!"

"Look, um, Tsukiumi…right?" Ranma said, as he gets up. "All I can say is that you and I should walk away. Just let us both forget ALL this, and go on with our lives-"

"No! As long as you exist, I can never reach my full potential on my own…"

Globes of water forms in her hands…

"Um, Seo, could you watch Kusano for a moment?" Ranma said, as he backs up a bit.

"Minato-san?" Kusano asked.

Ranma turns towards Kusano.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Ranma said with a smile. "It'll be okay."

Kusano smiles back.

"Eh, sure," Seo said. "But it'll cost you."

"Okay, how about my lunch I hared with you last week?"

"Deal," Seo said with disappointment.

"Good-"

"DIE, FIEND!" the girl said, as she unleashed a concentrated blast of water.

"Yikes!" Ranma said, as he leaps out of the way. In many ways, the attack was similar to Sailors Neptune, but not as strong…

"Come back here and take your punishment, ravisher-!" Tsukiumi said, as she gave chase.

After running a few blocks, Tsukiumi corners Ranma in a dead end street.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he stops. He then turns around to see Tsukiumi's arrival.

TAK!

"There you are!" Tsukiumi said, as she prepares for her next attack. "Prepare to die, ravisher!"

"Ah, come on!" Ranma protested. "We just met-!"

"Then consider this your 'exit'-!"

"Don't hurt him!" Kusano said, as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere to stand in Ranma's way.

"Kuu-chan?" Ranma said.

"Don't hurt him-!"

Kusano causes the potted to sprout huge roots and limbs that began to sprout, just before they began to smash and embed into the nearby buildings.

BOOM!

"Kusano, wait!" Ranma said, as he gently touched Kusano's right shoulder.

"Huh?" Kusano replied.

"You don't need to protect me from 'Miss Princess'."

"Oh?"

"'Miss Princess'?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Yes. You think you're better than everyone else, but you're just a girl with some power," Ranma said with a cocky smile. As always, one of the main tenets of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu (i.e. "Anything Goes Martial Arts") is for the practitioner to taunt his or her opponent into distraction…

"WHAT?" Tsukiumi yells. "How DARE you?"

"Yeah, so?" Ranma said, as he gently scoots Kusano out of the way. "What are YOU going to do about it?"

"I was going to hurt you, but not I will consign you to OBLIVION!" Tsukiumi said, as a cyclone of water circled her. She then twirls around, and points at Ranma.

"MIZU IWAI!!!"

A huge blast of concentrated water was discharged, and had the force and destructive capability of a standard ki attack.

FWOOSH!

Ranma sees this, but stands his ground. Just as the attack was about to connect, Ranma swats the attack.

BLOOSH!

"Huh?" Tsukiumi said in surprise.

"You got good aim, and a bit a power," Ranma said. "But you're not the first to attack me with the water element."

"Fine, then I-"

TH-THUMP!

"Gah!" Tsukiumi said, as she felt hot and flustered. She can't believe that her body was being compelled to physically bond with this particular Ashikabi.

"Hey, um, we could just…stop fighting and talk," Ranma said. "We don't have to do this."

"Grrr!" Tsukiumi said, as she prepared her next attack. She was determined to avoid not having to bond with ANY Ashikabi. And yet, in the back of her mind, there was a growing desire to be with THIS particular Ashikabi…

"I will destroy you, no matter what it takes-"

"Perhaps you should deal with us, first?" said a voice from above.

All eyes turn to see the Lightning Twins and their Ashikabi.

"You seemed more focus when dealing with us, dear," Hikari said with smirk.

"Perhaps you want a more appropriate challenge?" Hibiki said.

"Fine!" Tsukiumi said. "First, I'll take care of YOU two, then the ravisher!"

"Excellent!" Hikari said. She and her twin sister turn towards Seo.

"Hey, Seo!" Hibiki yells.

"Yeah?"

That's when Tsukiumi noticed the twenty-something slacker with the cat.

'He's an Ashikabi?' Tsukiumi said.

"It's time to show this girl what a bonded Sekirei can REALLY do!" Hikari said.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Fine, but no peeking for Kusano!" Seo said, as he clutches the twins.

Violet-colored energy began to swirl around the Lightning Twins and their Ashikabi, as Seo kissed both Hikari and Hibiki, causing their respective wings of light to sprout."

"What's going on?" Kusano said, as she tried to look through Ranma's fingers.

"Ah, just some grown up stuff, kiddo," Ranma said. He was amazed that the Lightning Twins' power levels had increased dramatically, without the need for training…

"What are you trying to prove-?"

"That a bonded Sekirei is MORE powerful than a non-bonded Sekirei…like yourself," Hikari said.

"You lose," Hibiki said, as she clasped her hands with her sisters, while raising their closed hand in the air.

"THUNDER BORN OF OUR OATH, DESTROY THAT WHICH ENDANGERS OUR ASHIKABI!"

CHOOM!

Ranma sees the power of his son, Susanoo the Warrior, being evoked, as script circled a ball of collected energy.

"I better do something before things get REALLY out of hand," Ranma said, recalling a conversation with Musubi, who stated that a Sekirei can call upon greater attacks through prayer or by invocation…

The Lightning Twins then points to Tsukiumi.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" the twins say in unison.

"Oh!" Tsukiumi said, as an energy discharge was released.

"Got to move-!" Ranma said, as he moved to intercept the attack.

TH-BOOOM!

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

For a moment, the world seemed to go white, as the Lightning Twins unleashed their attack. Back at the Izamu Inn, Matsu, who was monitoring Ranna's and Kusano's movements, picked up the energy spike from her sensors.

"Goodness!" Matsu said, as she moved to compensate the electronic interference. "Whatever that was, it was big. Damn! I can't break through the interference-!"

Out of frustration, Matsu calls up Musubi, who was running an errand for Miya the Landlady.

BRRRRRRRIIIIING-!

"Come on, Masubi…are you there?" Matsu said impatiently…

Across town, close to the action involving the Ranma, Seo and the respective Sekirei, Musubi stops in her tracks and look her phone.

"Matsu?" Musubi said, as she looked at her phone. She then answered it.

CLICK!

"Hello?"

"Musubi, I'm detecting a high-yield energy discharge," Matsu said over the line. "I can't see it on my end, can you?"

Musubi looks around to see signs of an energy discharge several blocks away.

"I see something," Musubi said.

"Go and check it out," Matsu said, as she tried to restore her telemetry. "Minato-tan may be in trouble. I doubt it, but I want to be sure."

"Right!" Musubi said, as she hangs up the phone, and proceeds to the battle site.

Meanwhile, as the smoke clears, Tsukiumi shakes the cobwebs from her head.

ZZZzzaaarrrrk…

Tsukiumi could hear a thousand birds chirping at a high rate. Turning to the source of the sound, Tsukiumi sees something that widens her eyes.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as his entire body was electrified, with the concentration of electricity being in his left arm. "The boy still packs a punch…"

At the last minute, Ranma had activated his "Mangekyo no Sharingan" and the while intercepting the Lightning Twins' attack with a combination of Lightning Bending and the ninjutsu technique, the Chidori.

The "boy" in question was Ranma's son, Susanoo, who was a storm god.

Ranma then looks at Tsukiumi.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"Ahh!" Tsukiumi screamed. In her head, she now pictures herself nude and chained to the throne of a demon in the underworld…a demon that strangely looked like Ranma.

"You're…you're a demon!"

"Huh?"

"You're eyes…they're RED!"

"My eyes? Oh, sorry about that. I'll explain later, but first…"

Ranma points his arm up towards the skies.

"Susanoo's Lighting Release!" Ranma yells.

CHOOM!

"Ah!" Hikari and Hibiki yelp, as they were thrown back.

"Interesting," Seo said.

DOOM!

Tsukiumi backs up a bit, as Ranma offers a hand to the girl.

"I'm not a bad person, you know," Ranma said.

"But…you're suppose to be my Ashikabi," Tsukiumi said. "You're going to try to enslave me."

"Tsukiumi, you have my word that I will not do such a thing," Ranma said. "Whatever you think I am, know that I believe that everyone has the right to determine his or her destiny."

Tsukiumi looked into Ranma deep, gray-blue eyes, and saw something that she would never think she would see: a sense of nobility.

"And you mean it?" Tsukiumi said. "You won't force me to be…yours?"

"Nope."

"Then perhaps this Sekirei can be MINE?" Seo said with a smirk.

Ranma and Tsukiumi both turn to see Seo standing above them.

'No,' Tsukiumi thought fearfully. For some reason, she felt less powerful in front of this particular Ashikabi…

"Not unless you want a big, fat lip, Seo."

"Oh? So you are going to wing this girl?"

"No, I won't, but I'll make sure that no one else will force her to be 'winged'."

"Humph," Seo said. "I'm very impressed."

"We're not," said Hikari, as she and her sister began to crackle with power.

"Trying to cheat right in front of us, huh?" Hibiki said angrily.

"No, wait!" Seo said. "I wasn't going to-"

ZAAAAARRRRRRRK!

"THANK you," Ranma said. He then turns to look at Tsukiumi.

"What you want to do next, is entirely up to you."

And with that, Ranma turns away…

"Wait," Tsukiumi said.

"What?" Ranma said, as he turns to look back at the water Sekirei.

"I…I will admit that I was scared at the prospect of bonding with anyone. I don't like the feeling of losing control."

Pause.

"And…I do feel a connection to you. And you took these girls' attack for me, when I wanted you dead."

Pause.

"What is your name?"

"Um," Ranma replied. "Well…"

"What is it?"

"Look, I just want to make it clear, because you are willing to put stock in what I wanted to said."

Pause.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, although I am presently on a special assignment, under the name 'Minato Sahashi', to investigate MBI as a favor to a friend, to determine the goal of the 'Sekirei Plan'. There, I said it."

"…"

"Take care of yourself-"

"Wait," Tsukiumi said.

"What?" Ranma said.

"Because you are willing to divulge your true identity, at a great personal risk, I, Sekirei #9, Tsukiumi of the Water Element, petition you, Ranma Saotome, to be my Ashikabi. Therefore, I accept your marriage proposal."

"What?"

SPLASH!

"You heard me!" Tsukiumi said with annoyance, after splashing water on Ranma. "So, do you want me to be your Sekirei or not? This isn't easy for me, you know!"

"Alright, okay!" Ranma protested. "I'll be your Ashikabi…"

"Good. And remember: from this moment on, I, Tsukiumi, will be the only one allowed to kill you, if you break our bond."

"Wh-WHAT-?"

And with that, Tsukiumi kisses Ranma.

TING!

With both being of the water element, the effect of the bonding process was magnified, as Tsukiumi was winged…as evidenced by the sprouting of Tsukiumi's "wings". It almost felt…orgasmic.

"The rage and the heat…is gone," Tsukiumi said. "I feel…at peace…"

"You okay?" Ranma said, as Tsukiumi turns away.

"I…I am, thank you," Tsukiumi said. She then turns to look at her Ashikabi.

"We are now…wed as one, now and forever."

"…"

"Minato!" said Kusano, as she pops out of the bushes to hug Ranma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"What is THIS?" Tsukiumi said with annoyance. "SHE was your Sekirei?"

"Um, this is 'Kusano'," Ranma said. "Heh."

"No…matter," Tsukiumi said. "I will overlook the fact that she is just a girl, and NOT your true wife-"

"Minato-san!" Musubi yells, as she lands next to Ranma. "Are you okay?"

"ANOTHER ONE?" Tsukiumi yells.

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"

"Huh," Ranma said, as he answers the phone. "Yo."

"Minato-tan, thank goodness I got a hold of you!" Matsu said over the line. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, completely oblivious to the anger building up within Tsukiumi. "I…picked up another Sekirei, I guess…"

"Just HOW many Seikirei do you have?" Tsukiumi warned, as she hinted at displaying acts of extreme violence…

"Um," Ranma said nervously. "Four-"

"DIE!" Tsukiumi yells, as she throws a concentrated burst of water at Ranma.

BLOOSH!

"Humph!" Tsukiumi said with a huff. And then, she noticed something strange about her Ashikabi.

"Hey!" Ranma-onna said, as she gets up. "What's the big idea was THAT for?"

"Ah!" Tsukiumi yells in fright. "You…you turned to a girl!"

Nightmares of being dressed as a total butch lesbian ran through the water Sekirei's head, complete with having a short, spiky hair…

"NOOOOOOOOOO-!"

"Huh, that went well," Ranma-onna said with a smirk.

"Ah, you're a girl again, Minato-san!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Oh?" Kusano said, as she poked at Ranma-onna's chest.

POKE-POKE!

"Kuu-chan, please stop."

"He…?" Hikari said in disbelief.

"She…?" Hibiki said in disbelief.

"Well, well," Seo said, as he hops down unto the ground next to Ranma-onna. "A Sekirei who can bond with Sekirei?"

"No, I'm NOT a 'Sekirei'!" Ranma-onna said. "I got a sex-changing curse caused by getting wet with cold water, although hot water can reverse my 'condition' temporary."

"So, you're a man at least?" Tsukiumi said hopefully.

"Well, normally I have some control over my curse," Ranma-onna said, as she pulls out a hot teakettle from pocket space. "For some reason, every time I wing you guys, I lose control. Weird…"

"And…you will get your control back?"

"In a day or so," Ranma said, male again after pouring hot water over his head.

"Oh, thank goodness…"

Later…

"Ah, you have brought someone home with you, Minato-san," Miya said.

"Yeah, well, I-" Ranma began to say, when Tsukiumi stepped forth.

"I am Tsukiumi," Tsukiumi said proudly. "I am…Minato's wife."

"WHAT?" Musubi and Kusano say in unison.

"Why would anyone doubt my claim?"

"Eh, I'm still trying to work on that, Miya," Ranma said flatly.

"No, I'm Minato-san's wife!" Musabi said.

"No, Kuu-chan is Minato's wife!" Kusano said.

"I don't want ANY-"

"Any WHAT?" Tsukiumi warned, as she activated her water-based powers.

"Trouble, okay?" Ranma replied, as a big-sweat fell from his brow.

"Humph!"

Ranma then turns towards Miya.

"Miya, I was wondering if Tsukiumi can stay here," Ranma said. "I'll gladly pay for her rent as well."

"Don't worry about it," Miya said pleasantly. "I know all about the Sekirei Plan, and that you have winged these Sekirei."

"Huh?"

"I was once a part of the Sekirei Plan, because I am one."

"Huh, I did not know that…"

"But your friend can indeed stay."

"Thanks, Miya," Ranma said with a slight nod.

Miya then turns towards Tsukiumi.

"Since you are new here, I let me make myself clear," Miya said. "NO VIOLENCE ON THE PREMISES OF THE IZUMO INN. Understood."

Tsukiumi was about to retort, when Miya gave off her death aura.

"Er, yes," Tsukiumi replied nervously. "They say that when in Rome, do like the Romans. And since you are the only Roman here…"

"Good," Miya said, as she smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad that you understand."

Around the corner, Matsu giggled.

"Huh," Kagari said, as he leans near the stairs. "I'm surprised that you aren't joining them."

"I enjoy the soap opera more, Kagari," Matsu said with a giggle. "What naughty potential we have going on here…"

"Man, you act just like some perverted old man…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Twenty years ago.

With the reports of volcanic activity in the area, it was not surprising that a new island would spring up. However, what was surprising was the fact that two college students and their academic advisor from Todai University found something on this new island.

"Come on!" said college student, and super "otaku", Minaka Hiroto, dressed liked a sentai superhero, said, as he huffed over the ledge.

"Ah, shut up, Minaka!" said Takami Sahashi, as she huffed after her obviously insane friend. The only reason why she was on this trip was so that she could earn extra credit in her class for "Extracurricular Activities"…

"Calm down, Takami," Usagi said with a pleasant smile, as she sipped her lemonade. "If the reports are true, we'll find what I have been looking for..."

"You actually believe that there is a space ship on this island, Tsukino-sensei?" Takami asked.

"If the landing coordinates from one of my contacts is correct, if should be here," Usagi replied. It was thanks to a tip from her friend, a Shinto priest named Katsuhito, that a key mystery from her past was discovered. In fact, had it not been for the actions of an alien time traveler out for revenge, by way of eliminating Katsuhito's granddaughter Achika, Usagi would not have garnered the location of a ship filled with secrets from her past…

"It's here, sensei!" Minaka said, as he jumped for joy. "You were right!"

Both Takami and Usagi both climbed over the ledge, and saw a downed Jurai research vessel, which was partially stuck within the bedrock of the tiny island.

"It's here," Usagi said, after all these years…

A few minutes later, after accessing one the ship's exposed airlocks, Usagi showed her students the real treasure of this alien vessel.

"Behold," Usagi said, as she points to 108 containment fields, most of which had embryos within. "My children."

The two students gawked at this sight, as the translucent eggs floated in the central chamber.

"So, this ship does not represent the Lord of Fears?" Minaka asked.

WHAP!

"Would you stop thinking about your stupid role playing games?" Takami asked. She liked her childhood friend, even if he was a bit weird in spite of being a genius.

"Actually, Minaka is partially right," Usagi said. "Their "father", a Jurian named Kagato, certainly wanted to use my 'Sekirei' as weapons, in his bid to take over his home planet."

"But you did create these creatures, yes?" Takami asked.

"From my own cells, in fact," Usagi said. "Although, Kagato and our mutual acquaintances did provide a few genetic samples for the purpose of genetic variation."

"Like genetic grafting," Minaka said. "Otherwise, all you'll get will be nothing but straight clones."

"Precisely. But Kagato was particularly interested in my research project, since he, though I wouldn't know it at the time of my Sekirei's creation, wanted warriors to back him when he attempts to take over his home planet."

Pause.

"I could not allow that to happen, so, in a desperate bid, I sent them away…far away, so that no one would find them."

"But we found them," Takami said.

"That we did," Usagi said. "And perhaps, they will have a chance to live…"

"This seems so…fantastical," Takami said, as she leans on what appeared to be a featureless panel.

Too late, Usagi turns towards Takami.

"Takami, get away from that panel-!"

"What is it-?" Takami said, just as the panel lit up.

ZAAARRRRRRKKKKKKK-!

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

"Takami-chan!" Minaka cried out.

Usagi quickly pulls Takami free, but the damage was already done.

"Curse me for a fool forgetting that I had booby-trapped this room!" Usagi cried.

Minaka almost lost his lunch, as he sees his badly burned friend, the only one who even bothered to put up with his antics.

"Is she…?" Minaka said fearfully.

"No, there is still time to save Takami," Usagi said, as she took Takami to the ship's medical section. "I just hope that the equipment in 'Sickbay' is working…"

Present Day.

Ranma got up early, since it's been a while since he last worked out. However, since he did not have access to any training facilities, he decided to use his training bracers to simulate intense gravity on his person, while he performed his exercises and katas…

"295…296…297…"

Inspired somewhat by the dedication of one Rock Lee, of the Hidden Leaf Village in Hinokuni Prefecture (Hokkaido, Japan), Ranma was engaged in the "300 Workout Plan". The routine was simple: go through three hundred repetitions for each type of workout. It was primarily an endurance workout, but with the added bonus of the use of his training bracers…

"298…299…300!" Ranam said, as he finished his last routine, which consisted of a combination of low squats and high front kicks. After all, he wants to make sure that his body was nice and tight, preferring a lean look.

"Man, that felt good," Ranma said, as he wiped the sweat of his brow. He then looked up at the setting Moon. He's supposed to meet his wife Usagi at a ski resort operated by "snow women" soon. Usually, when dealing with "youkai", Ranma will always have to expect surprises to come his way-

"MINATO-SAN!" yelled a chorus of female voices.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he leaped a bit. He quickly turned to see Musubi, Kusano, Matsu and Tsukiumi converge on him with a group hug.

"Minato-san!" Musubi wailed. "Please don't disappear like that without telling me!"

"Yes, please!" Kusano said.

"Feh," Tsukiumi said. "I'm the one he should be telling ME where he is going. After all, I AM his legitimate wife."

Matsu merely sighed with contentment, knowing that sooner or later, she would get to experiment on his body…with hers.

Ranma shook his head, wishing that the rivalry to be his primary 'Sekirei' would have ended the night before, especially after reveling his curse to everyone…

FLASHBACK!

Nearly everyone around the dinner table was shocked by Ranma's demonstration, when he became a girl right in front of everyone.

"Ohhhh," Miya said.

"You look pretty cute for a girl, Minato-chan," Uzume said with a smile.

"Well, no thanks," Ranma-onna said. "I rather be a guy than a girl."

"And why is THAT, Minato-chan?" Miya said with a pleasant smile…while giving off a death aura.

"It's not what you think, Miya," Ranma-onna said as she waved her hands in protest.

"Then what DO you mean, husband?" Tsukiumi said, who was giving signs that she would commit violent acts if she didn't like what she hears next…

"Look, I was raised to be the best martial artist in my generation," Ranma-onna said. "Growing up, I was raised to be a 'man amongst men', so mainly that no one would ever doubt that I was any thing LESS than a man. In fact, my father made me sign a contract, before I went on a training journey, stating that should I fail to prove my manliness, I would commit ritual suicide."

Pause.

"Now imagine me getting a curse that forces me to be come a girl whenever I get doused with cold water."

"OH, NO!" the girls screamed.

"Don't do it, Minato-chan!" Kusano said tearfully. "Don't die!"

"I'll protect you, Minato-chan!" Musubi said. "I'll do so with my 'Bear Fist'!"

"Tell me where your father is, so that I may KILL him for making you sign such a ridiculous contract," Tsukiumi said, as swirls of water circled her head.

Matsu was thinking of using her expertise in computers to make the life of Ranma-onna's father a living hell, for what he had done…

"Whoa, it's okay," Ranma-onna said. "I don't have to worry about dying or anything."

"What do you mean?" Miya asked.

"Well, I proved to my mother that, in spite of my curse, I was more mainly than any guy around, mostly by fighting and, um, dating."

"Are you STILL seeing these other people?" Tsukiumi asked.

"I'm not dating anyone," Ranma-onna said. It was not a lie, since he wasn't dating anyone. He was married, however, though the status of that situation was unknown at this moment in time…

"Humph," Tsukiumi replied, knowing that there was something that Ranma-onna was hiding.

"But, Miya, I'm only saying that I prefer to be a guy, because I was born a guy. That's all."

"Well…okay," Miya said with a smile. "I will accept this for now."

"But since Minato-san can be a girl, then you all can cut time on the sharing of the bath," Uzume said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks, Uzume," Ranma-onna said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, right!" Musubi said. She then turns towards Miya.

"Is it alright?"

"As long as Minato-chan IS a girl, we'll give it a shot," Miya said.

"Now, just one moment-" Ranma-onna said, just before she felt himself being yanked by the girls.

"Hey-!"

"Kuu-chan!" Miya called out gently. "You will be taking a bath with me. You're too young to bath by yourself with the other girls."

"Awww," Kusano said with disappointment.

A few minutes later, Ranma-onna was soaking in the furo with her Sekirei, save for Kusano. She was glad that she regained some control over her curse. Otherwise, she would be in an awkward situation.

Not that Ranma-onna's determination to be a "gentleman" has detered her Sekirei from trying to comfort their Ashikabi...

"Minato-chan, let me wash your back," Musubi said.

"No," Ranma-onna said, as she continued to bathe while trying NOT to look at anyone.

"I, your legitimate wife, should wash your back," Tsukiumi said.

"No."

"Minato-chan-"

"No, and don't try to touch me like that…again, Matsu," Ranma-onna said. "This situation is weird enough already…"

END FLASHBACK!

Later that day…

"Man, I'm glad to have my own room to myself," Ranma said, as went to get a snack from the kitchen. "I don't want Miya to think that I'm some pervert or nothing…"

"Minato-san!" said Musubi, who was calling from the front yard. She and Kusano were tending the lawn and the trees there.

"Yo, what's up?" Ranma said, as he turns to face Musubi. Standing next to her was Kusano, who appeared to be soaking wet…and a gray-haired woman.

TING!

Ranma didn't know the stranger, but he knew right then and there that he was looking at a killer. That is not to say that he, himself, has never took a life. In fact, he took many lives. No, he was looking at a stone-cold killer who took pleasure in knowledge that she was VERY good in her craft.

"Musubi, this is my 'Big Sister', Karasuba!" Musubi said cheerfully.

"Hello," Kurusaba said, as she smiled pleasantly.

"Hello," Ranma replied. "I didn't know Musubi had a big sister."

"All Sekirei are related in one form or another," Kurusaba said.

"I see…"

"Minato-san, I accidentally sprayed Big Sister with water," Musubi said. "She'll need to change, in order to get her clothes dried."

"Oh, well, then, I leave you two alone," Ranma said. "Nice meeting you, Kurusaba."

"Likewise," Kurusaba replied.

With that, Ranma decides to have a talk with Matsu, in order to get information on this particular Sekirei…

"This is bad, if Kurusaba is around," Matsu said, as she typed on her computer.

"So, what do you got on her?" Ranma asked.

BLIP!

"Sekirei, Number 04: Karusubi, also known as the 'Black Dog" of MBI."

"So, she's a-"

"Ranma, I'm being serious here," Matsu said frantically. "She is the current leader of MBI's 'Disciplinary Squad'. The squad's role is to protect the interests of MBI, as well as keep the participants—both Sekirei and their Ashikabi—in line. And if you think Miya is good, Kurusaba is better."

"Wow," Ranma said.

"Ranma, I know that you have your mission to expose MBI, but if the Disciplinary Squad has been activated-"

"Matsu, it simply means that I have yet hurdle to deal with," Ranma said. "Trust me, I dealt with these sorts of people before. Heck, I was one of them. But…thanks for the information."

As Ranma turns around…

"Ranma, if don't mind me asking…what sorts of things did you do, when, you know, was like Kurubsaba," Matsu asked.

Ranma glances back.

"You don't want to know, Matsu," Ranma said with finality, which made Matsu speechless.

"…."

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Later…

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Shintou Taito," began MBI Minaka Hiroto, as he spoke on a television broadcast. "I am Chairman Minaka Hiroto, from MBI. I now declare to the public: We, MBI, have seized control of this city of the future."

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. He and everyone in the Inn were gathered around the main television in the living room.

"What's going on?" Musubi asked, as she enters the living room.

"The MBI chairman is making an announcement," Ranma said.

"Oh…"

"A new age of the gods is beginning this day!" Minaka continued. "However, the public has nothing to fear. Please continue living has you have been. However, we will be inspecting anyone leaving the city…"

"The chairman has done it," Tsukiumi sad, as she leaves the living room.

"Done what?" Ranma asked.

"Initiated 'Phase Two'," Matsu said. "The chairman has just turned the city into a battleground."

"Show me," Ranma said.

Up in Matsu's "inner sanctum", the Sekirei of Knowledge begins her cross-referencing.

"I didn't think of it now, but the city's artificial river is clearly designed to cut-off the city from the rest of the country," Matsu said.

CHIRP!

"I see," Ranma said, as he studied the map that was on display. "Essentially, Shintou Taito is a duplicate of Tokyo, as is Tokyo-3."

"I never understood that, Ranma," Matsu said.

"Simply put, both Shintou Taito and Tokyo-3 were built to showcase Japan's advances in science and technology," Ranma said. "Right now, the government is relying upon the United States to take the lead on a lot of things, including national defense. However, there will be a day when Japan will have to take care of its own needs, as we move forward in the 21st century."

"Oh, I see…"

What Ranma does not tell Matsu was that when the Axis Mundi—the center of power for the world—were shifted to Tokyo by Sailor Moon, while she was wielding the power of SHAZAM, Japan was firmly put on the path to become the dominant power in the 21st century. In fact, the Axis Mundi was set on the very spot where the future Crystal Tokyo would be built…

"A any rate, it looks like all the available 'exits' are being manned by MBI security checkpoints," Ranma said.

"Correct," Matsu said. "Most likely, they are set up for inspections."

"Of…?"

"For possible escapees, of course. That could be another reason for the Karasuba's presence."

Silence.

"Matsu, I need a list of all files concerning the Sekirei, including on Miya," Ranma said.

"Miya, too?"

"She's Sekirei, isn't she?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I want her file as well."

"Okay, but the information will take time to catalog them," Matsu said.

"Don't worry…I got time."

"Awwww!"

A short time later, Ranma was on the roof, looking at the clouds in the skies, as security helicopters patrol it…

'It seems that the Sekirei is connected to Jurai,' Ranma thought. 'The fighting styles and the bonding process is a major clue. But I got to get the truth, if I am to deal with this MBI situation as painless as possible. Too many lives are at stake, and I'm not talking about the Sekirei either…'

Ranma then sits up.

"Well, I've been putting this off for too long," Ranma said aloud. "I might as well get this over with."

Clearing his throat, Ranma turns towards the direction of one of his ancestral homeworlds: the planet Jurai.

"Elders of Jurai, appear before my seeking eyes…"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in a weird place that seemed to be like a dream.

"LORD RANMA!" the Chosun of Jurai said, as they all gave Ranma a group hug.

"Argh!" Ranma said. "Not too tight- hey, don't touch me there!"

"Sorry," Tsunami said, as she blushed.

"Well, this is a first in a long time," Tokimi said.

"It's been too long since you've seen any of us," Washu said.

"YOU, I saw a few months ago, after returning to Jurai with Tenchi and the others," Ranma said.

"True, true."

"So how are they, anyway, Washu-sama?"

"Er, hum?"

"Washu-CHAN. Better?"

"Much better, Ranma," Washu said. "But to answer your question, they are recovering from the virus that Lord Darksied had unleashed on your family. I made sure of THAT."

"That's good to know," Ranma said with a sigh. "I just that bastard could have suffered more for what he did."

"But he is no more," Tokimi said. "Correct?"

"Yeah, well, he has a tendency to show up when you least expect it," Ranma said. "Plus, I have a portion of his power within me, so THAT is a problem."

"Lord Ranma, we are very confident that you will overcome THIS little matter," Tokimi said. "Have faith in your ability to deal with this."

"I know, I know, but it's still a pain…"

"What brings you here, Ranma-kun?" Tsunami asked.

"I want to know about the Sekirei."

"…"

"What?"

"Ranma, this is one of those things that we can't really elaborate upon…too much," Washu said. "Otherwise, it could have a profound effect on YOUR future…and the future of Jurai itself."

"Ah, HA!" Ranma said proudly. "So the Sekirei ARE connected to Jurai."

"That is correct, Ranma-domo," Tokimi said. "Without getting into the details, the Sekirei are the path that will lead Jurai to a new golden age, after eons of stagnation."

"Is it something like your experiment to create a being that is stronger that you are?" Ranma asked.

"How do you know that?" Washu asked.

"Well, I, too, have my resources, you know."

"You mean Tenchi told you."

"Okay, YES, but still…"

"Yes, you are correct about the connection of the Sekirei and Jurai," Tsunami said. "However, their creation was not authorized by anyone of Jurai," Tokimi said.

"Was it someone that WE knew?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Ranma-domo," Washu said. "However, this person was manipulated into creating them, out of a sense of loneliness."

"Really…"

"Yep."

"And it's not a coincidence that I am dealing with this."

"No, Ranma-domo," Tokimi said. "You, a true son of Jurai, will have to correct this mistake. Otherwise, the Sekirei will be used to do harm, rather than for the greater good of Earth and Jurai."

"Alright, so I'll play the game that MBI wants to play it," Ranma said. "But one more thing."

"What is it, Ranma-domo?" Tsunami said.

"The creator of Sekirei…was it Usagi who created them?"

"Ranma, we can neither confirm nor deny the Moon Princess' involvement," Tokimi said.

"So it was Usagi's doing, huh?"

"…"

"Why would you assume that?" Washu asked.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that she's involved in this situation somehow. Besides, a major clue is the fact that one of the Sekirei that I've bonded with looks like Usagi, has an affinity for the Moon, and is a Princess-type. A stretch, maybe, but if I piece these things together, it appears that the Sekirei are aspects of Usagi's personality, personified to the extreme."

"If you believe that, then you will have to confront the Moon Princess on this," Tokimi said.

"No, not yet," Ranma said. "And besides, that is a low priority compared to recent events."

"Then I wish you luck, Ranma-domo," Tsunami said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"I have faith in you, my champion," Tokimi said.

"Oh, and give your mother a call," Washu said. "She's worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said. "I'll do it the first chance I get."

"Good luck!" said the Chosun in unison, as Ranma fade from view.

Tsunami turns towards her sisters.

"Sisters, do you think Ranma and the other will one day be ready to take our place as the new Chosun?" Tsunami asked.

An image of godly versions of Tenchi, Ryoko and Ranma appear, dressed in Juraian clothes.

"Who knows?" Washu said. "All we know is that they will be the Chosun of the NEXT reality, as we were chosen to be the Chosun for this reality from the previous one."

"And if not, then there will never be a new Jurai," Tokimi said.

Meanwhile, Ranma returns to the "real world", and to one of his Sekirei staring at him.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said.

"Minato-san, you're okay!" Musubi said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Hey, take it easy," Ranma said. "I was just…meditating."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, what's up?"

"Minato-san, do you have a moment?" Musubi asked.

"Sure, have a seat," Ranma said, as he pats a space next to him. "What's up?"

"I…I want you to promise me that you will help me to get stronger," Musubi said.

"Okay, what did Tsukiumi do this time?"

"It's not that," Musubi said, as she sits down next to Ranma. "It's just that…I promise Karasuba-sama that when the time comes, we would be the last two Sekirei to fight each other."

"Ah," Ranma said with understanding. "An honor duel."

"Exactly. That's why I want to train with Miya, but I…I want to think that Minato-san will be there to help me, too."

"Well, I'll certainly do that," Ranma said. "In fact, I'll help you get the training you'll need."

"Really?"

"Really. I think that I am a good enough martial artist and instructor to get the job done."

"I would really like that," Musubi said, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek.

SMEK!

"And when I win, I'll release all the Sekirei into the skies, so we can all be free."

'So, the Sekirei also get stronger by taking the 'wings' the fallen opponents,' Ranma thought to himself. 'According to Matsu, those Sekirei that are already bonded to me, as their Ashikabi, are perhaps the strongest of the Sekirei. However, raw power alone does not win fights. Skill is also important. After all, fighting the likes of Frieza, Cell and all kinds of weirdoes have taught me that…'

"But, most importantly…I love Minato-san," Masubi said, as she takes Ranma's hand, and places it on her chest. "Fighting for you is what makes me proud to have an Ashikabi like you. You have been nice to me, and seeks what's best for me."

"Um, yeah," Ranma said, as he sweated profusely.  
"No matter what happens, I am thankful to have known you and the others…"

Musubi then let's go of Ranma's hand.

"I know, it's a bit naïve to wish it, but I hope that Minato-san will be there for me forever…even as a friend."

"Musubi, no matter what, I'll do what I can to help you to win not just your fights, but also your right for self-determination," Ranma said. "That's a promise."

Musubi smiled at the promise.

Later…

"Why do I have to wear these frilly clothes?" Tsukiumi asked, as she rattled Musubi.

"They…are…for…cleaning-!" Musubi tried to say.

"Hay, like I get to do chores!"

"Actually, those who don't work, don't eat," Miya said with a pleasant smile.

DEATH GLARE!

"Fine, fine," Tsukiumi said. "Whatever."

"But, I need someone to run errands."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because whoever comes back from doing chores get to sit with Minato-san."

VROOM!

And off Tsukiumi and Musubi runs.

"That was pretty mean, Miya," Ranma said, as he fixes himself some lemonade.

"I am simply trying to best utilize the help, Minato-san," Miya said pleasantly.

"Riiiight…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

The next day…

"I'm going on a short trip," Ranma said, as he carried his small backpack, which was slung on his back.

"WHAT?" Ranma's Sekirei yelled in unison.

"Don't go, Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Where are you going, Onii-san?" Kusano said.

"You better not be seeing other women, Minato!" Tsukiumi said.

'Odd,' Matsu thought to herself. 'I didn't get the heads up on this…'

"So, where ARE you going, Minato-san?" Miya asked.

"I just want to do a quick favor for a…friend," Ranma said evenly. "That's all."

"Well, do you need to a bag lunch?" Miya asked.

"No, I'm okay," Ranma said. "But don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"But must you go?" Musubi said tearfully.

"It'll be okay," Ranma said. "You guys could defend yourselves BEFORE we met. A few days won't make a difference. Oh, and I'll bring back some souvenirs. Okay?"

"Okay!" Kusano said cheerfully.

"Well…bring me back something nice," Tsukiumi said. "And nothing cheap, either!"

"Of course."

Ranma then turns towards Matsu.

"You got my number, Matsu. Call in case of an emergency."

"Sure, thing!" Matsu said with a smile.

"Alright," Ranma said with a broad smile. "See you soon…"

After Ranma leaves, his Sekirei immediately gather around Matsu.

"Okay, talk," Tsukiumi said.

"What do you mean?" Matsu replied coyly.

"You know where Minato-san is going, yes?" Musubi asked.

"Of course I do," Matsu said. "How do you think I'll be able to contact Minato-tan, if we need them."

"I see," Tsukiumi said.

Silence.

SNATCH!

Kusano grabs Matsu by the collar.

"Urk-!" Matsu said, as she was pulled down.

"Where is Big Brother going?" Kusano demanded.

"I'm not supposed to say!" Matsu said defensively.

"You better say, or I will make you life a living hell!" Tsukiumi said.

"Okay, okay! I'll…tell…"

A short time later, Matsu and the others are in Matsu's inner sanctum.

"I was able to slip in a 'data bug' on Minato-san, before he left," Matsu said, as she typed away on her computer. "It was a precaution in case Minato-san might need us. But, the bug is able to collect ambient energies, transmit the data back to us, and I can interpret the data into images."

"So will we be able to see what Minato-san is doing?" Musubi asked.

"Of course," Matsu said.

"Come on, I want to see Big Brother!" Kusano said.

"Yes, please hurry," Tsukiumi said. "I want to know what my husband is doing, and I DON'T have all day."

"I should have something," Matsu said. "And…"

CLICK!

CHIRP!

"We're in."

The image starts fuzzy, until it clears up.

"It appears to be a house of some kind," Tsukiumi said. "Does your system have audio?"

"Let me try to clear things up a bit," Matsu said, as she makes some adjustments on the sensors.

CLICK!

"…Man, I home," said Ranma, as he approaches the house.

"This is where Minato-san really live?" Musubi said.

"How come I can't see Big Brother?" Kusano asked.

"No, we won't be able to see Minato-san," Matsu said. "Just what he is seeing."

"Oh…"

CHUNK!

"Honey, I'm home!" Ranma said.

"WHAT?" said the Sekirei.

Ranma looks around the place, until he sees a note on the banister.

"What's this?" Ranma said, as he picks up to read it. It read as follows:

_Dear Ranma,_

_If you don't see me, it's probably because I haven't finished my class project. So, don't wait up for me to cook dinner. I set some money by the usual place for you to order out for us. Also, Kenma is over at the babysitter's, so, please, pick him up for me._

_Love, Akane_

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sets down the note. "Well, it's definitely take out-"

SMASH!

Tsukiumi was so livid, that she busted Matsu's television monitors.

"That, that, that TWO-TIMER!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"Calm down, Tsukiumi-tan," Matsu said. "You're the one who willingly wanted to be Minato-san's Sekirei."

"Wahhhhh!" Kusano cried out. "Now Ku-chan can never be Big Brother's bride when she is older!"

"It does not matter," Musubi said.

"Oh?" Everyone said, as they turn towards Musubi.

"Minato-san is my Ashikabi," Musubi said. "That's all that matter."

Silence.

"But I want to know what Minato-san is up to."

"Well, I can't do anything NOW, until I get my equipment fix."

"It is Minato-san's fault for being unfaithful," Tsukiumi said. "Humph!"

"When can we see Big Brother?" Kusano said.

"As soon as I get my system back up and running, we'll continue our surveillance," Matsu said/

"How long will that take, Matsu-chan?" Musubi asked with a hopeful tone.

"Um, tomorrow?"

"Awwwww!" the other girls replied.

The next day…

CLICK!

Hummmmm…

"Okay, the system is back on, but there's still a lot of fine tuning to be done," Matsu said. "Unfortunately, the time factor is a bit screwy."

"How so?" Tsukiumi said.

"There will be gaps in the picture quality," Matsu said. "Furthermore, there will be streaming delays."

"Which means that we'll only get a signal every few hours."

"Huh."

"Okay, but I want to see Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Yeah!" Kusano said.

"Well, get on with it!" Tsukiumi complained. "I want to see what other crimes my husband will commit, so that I might properly punish him."

"Okay, here goes," Matsu said, as she pressed a device.

CLICK!

An image appears on screen, showing someone, who was wearing a checkered, yellow bandanna, punching Ranma in the face.

"Ah!" everyone in the room screamed.

"How DARE you treat me like that, Ranma!" Ryouga said.

"Could you stop hitting me, Ryouga?" Ranma said, nonchalantly. "I said I was sorry."

"Fine, but that doesn't get you off the hook for not telling me that Kate was still alive."

"What are you talking about? You went to get her from the Source Wall, after Lady Styx had killed her, with the other me, remember?"

"Well, it's easier to hit YOU rather than trying to hit the other you."

"Oh, I see," Ranma said with a smile. "So I had gotten better…than you."

"What-?"

"So, you have to pick on me, since you're weaker than the other me. How…sad."

"Why you-!"

ZAAARRRK!

"What happened to the signal?" Musubi said.

"This is what I've been saying," Matsu said. "There's still some recalibration that I have to do, in order to stabilize the signal."

"How long THIS time?" Tsukiumi asked.

"A few hours."

"Good, then get started."

"Okay, okay…"

A few hours later…

"Okay, this should do it," Matsu said, as she reactivated her sensors.

CHIRP!

In the screen, they see a busty girl wearing a mesh shirt and a duster.

"I KNEW Minato was a cheater, but this takes the cake!" Tsukiumi growled.

"Daddy!" Renata said, as she runs to hug her father Ranma.

"'Daddy'?" said everyone.

"I'm glad that you've come to see me compete in the Shinobi Competition!" Renata replied.

"Hey, I said I was going to be here, remember?" Ranma said.

A boy that with whisker marks on his face pops up in Ranma's view.

"Pops, why can't I participate in the competition?" Naruto asked.

"Son, we've been through this before," Ranma said. "You can do a demonstration to show what you know, but you have long surpassed your peers. Renata, on the other hand, meets the criteria that I said that you are not."

"Aw, man!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, my son," said a pale, dark-haired woman, as she approaches Ranma and the others. She wore her hair in an unusual hairstyle ("Odangos"), wore a white kimono with a purple flower pattern on it. She walked with the grace of a lady, while carrying a black bamboo umbrella overhead. However, there was something strange about her eyes…

"What do you mean, Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke has agreed to participate in your demonstration exercise," Lady Orochimaruko said. "He did not want to, but, after speaking to him, Sasuke has agreed to come here."

"In other words, you bribed him with a forbidden justsu, right Usagi?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Precisely."

"Well, it don't matter, because I've developed some techniques myself," Naruto said proudly. "I'll defeat him THIS time. Believe it!"

"I see," Orochimaruko said, as something catches her eye. She appears to be looking directly at Ranma's Sekirei.

"Why is she staring at us, Matsu-chan?" Musubi asked nervously.

"She's scary looking!" Kusano said.

"She can't be staring at us," Matsu said with confidence. "The bug is hidden on Minato-san."

"Usagi, what are you looking at?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure, husband," Orochimaruko said. "For a moment, I saw a bear cub, a little plant, a big…'brain', and water under a full moon…"

"Huh?' Tsukiumi said. "How does she knows-?"

Orochimaruko seemingly reaches outward towards the girls…

"Shut it off, shut it off!"

"Okay, okay!" Matsu said, as she severs the connection.

CHIRP!

"She's scary!" Kusano said.

"Tell me about it…"

"You want to see what Minato-san is doing, Matsu-chan," Musubi asked.

Matsu turns towards he monitors.

"I think we should let sleeping demons lie for a while," Matsu said nervously.

The Sekirei collectively nod their heads.

Later, that evening…

"Hello!" Ranma said, as he steps into the Izumo Inn with his pack.

"Why, Minato-san," Miya said, as she smiled pleasantly. "You're back. How was your trip?"

"It was okay, actually," Ranma said. "Where's everyone-?"

WHAM!

"Ow," Ranma said, as he felt the collective fists of his Sekirei on his face.

"THAT was fro not telling us about your REAL family," Tsukiumi said. And then-

GLOMP!

"Arrrgh!" Ranma said, as he felt himself being squeezed.

"And this is for coming back, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she and her Ashikabi gave Ranma a group hug.

"Big Brother, that lady with the snake eyes scared me!" Kusano said.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he turns towards Matsu. "What-?"

"Well, um, heh," Matsu said, as she looks away. "It's kind of a long story."

"I got time," Ranma said, wondered if what Matsu was about to say was connected to what his wife, the Orochimaruko, had said to him earlier…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Check out "Journey to Adventure" to find out one of the things Ranma did during his short trip. Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews. Generally speaking, I write these sorts of stories for fun, which is why I sometimes don't bother to proofread these things (particularly since my version of MS Office is circa year 2000). Still, other comments are note-worthy, so I will endeavor to do a little bit better. No promises though, just a good faith effort. Later!**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

The next day…

BAM!

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he looked up from his "morning paper".

"I want to know who this…Usagi is," Tsukiumi demanded, as she slammed her fist on the

"Why…would you want to know?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Usagi?' Miya thought with concerned, as she served breakfast.

"Because, if I want to be your primary wife, I want to know who to challenge to BE your primary wife."

"I am Minato-san's wife, too!" Musubi said.

"No, you are to be his concubine, just like the others."

"No way!" Kusano said.

"You're just a kid! By the time you mature, it'll be TOO late!"

Kusano turns towards Ranma.

"Big Brother, promise me that you wait to choose, until I become a woman?" Kusano begged.

"Um, this is getting kind of weird," Ranma said. He then turns towards Matsu.

"I'm sure you got something to say something about this, right?"

"No, I'm just want to enjoy the show," Matsu said with a smile.

"Figures."

"Minato, I demand to know who this Usagi is," Tsukiumi said. "It is only right that I, your bride, should know these things."

Ranma sighed.

"Fine," Ranma said. "I'll tell ya, but you don't have to BE my bride, you know. I did promise you that."

"No, when I became you Sekirei, it was a marriage contract…"

Tsukiumi then leans over Ranma.

"So, aren't you going to tell me, or not?" the Water Sekirei demanded.

"Alright, already," Ranma said, as he fishes out a holo-disk.

"What is that, Minato-san?" Miya asked.

"A 'holo-disk'," Ranma said. "Something that the Mishima Zaibatsu will be unveiling to the public in the not-too-distant future. It will be able to generate moving images that have excellent quality…"

Ranma sets the disk down at the middle of the table. He presses a small button on its side.

CLICK!

WRRRRR…

The Sekirei sees a shorthaired, dark-haired young woman who could almost pass as a relative of Musubi's. She appeared in normal clothes of a young, college student.

"This…is Akane, my first…wife," Ranma said. "She is a recent graduate of Furinken High School, in Nerima Ward, Tokyo. She is physical education major at Nekomi Institute of Technology, with the emphasis in martial arts instruction. She does participate in the community theater whenever possible."

"She practices martial arts?" Musubi said excitedly.

"Yep. I think you guys could get along."

"I see…"

Ranma then changes the images on the holo-disk.

CLICK!

"THERE!" Tsukiumi said, as she points at the image of Lady Orochimaruko. "That's the she-demon that I must defeat!"

"Why would you-?" Ranma asked.

"Because obviously, she has you in her thrall."

"Huh. Well, anyway, this is my…wife, Orochimaruko. She's…well, next image-"

"Wait a minute," Tsukiumi said. "I want to know about this…demoness."

"Look, just because Orochimaruko looks 'evil', that doesn't mean she is. Sure, she, um, runs a criminal organization, and has been known to be ruthless towards her enemies, but still…"

Ranma did not want to reveal the fact that "Orochimaruko" was in fact Usagi, who were the creator of the Sekirei, at least until he gets more answers to make a solid opinion. He was tempted to ask Usagi directly, but he wanted to be objective about the whole thing…

"And you married her?" Matsu asked.

"It's…complicated."

"Complicated or not, I will get stronger, so that I may defeat this demoness!" Tsukiumi said with determination.

"And I'll help!" Musubi said.

"Me, too!" Kusano said.

Ranma shakes his head. He just hope that he gets to his wife before his Sekirei does…for the sake of his Sekirei.

"Okay, here is…my other wife, Miko," Ranma said, as he changes the image of the hologram.

CHIRP!

"She looks like a…bouncy ninja," Matsu said.

"That's because she is one," Ranma said. "She actually lives in Kyoto, where she is going to school as a theater major."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, SHE doesn't look like much of a fighter," Tsukiumi scoffed. "She must have a special talent or something that caught your eye."

"Well, she is…something," Ranma said, not wanting to let anyone know that Miko was a half-human demon princess who was a master as 'Inujutsu' (or "Sex Craft"), a branch of the physical ninja art, Taijutsu.

"And finally, there is Minako," Ranma said, as he changes the holographic image.

CHIRP!

"Oh, she's an entertainer!" Matsu said.

"Who?" Tsukiumi asked. She was annoyed by the fact that Ranma had four wives…

"Minako Aino is an idol," Matsu said. "Miss Aino is a singer, television AND movie star, and she gives free shows every year to help children in need."

"Oh, I know her," Kusano said approvingly. "She's 'Mina' on 'Sesame Street'!"

"Yep," Ranma replied. He knew that Minako did a lot of television work, including the Japanese version of an American children's educational program, which explains why he and the would-be "Sailor Venus" rarely get together these days. Actually, considering everything, he and Minako have the perfect relationship….

"That's right, Kuu-chan," Miya smiles. Even though Kusano was not her daughter, and was her fellow Sekirei, Miya takes care of her as if she was her own.

Miya turns towards Ranma.

"An education is very important, Minako-san," Miya says with a pleasant smile. "Even if it is based upon a television program."

"Indeed," Ranma replied. "Maybe we should consider enrolling her in school or something."

"But I want to be with you, Big Brother!" Kusano protested.

"I'll still be around," Ranma said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, promise ME that I will be your primary wife, when all this sorting out is done."

Tsukiumi imagines herself as a warrior maiden, as she slays the harridans, as presented as caricatures of Ranma's wives.

"This, my solemn, I shall train hard to be…the ONE TRUE WIFE," Tsukiumi said proudly. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

'Scary,' Ranma said, as he broke in a sweat.

"Minato-san, can we train now?" Musubi asked.

"'Train'?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Yeah, I promised Musubi that I would make her stronger," Ranma said.

"Fine, but you must train me, too!" Tsukiumi said.

"Me, too!" Kusano said.

"Fine, I'll do it. But it is going to be one-on-one, and NO INTERRUPTIONS. It's that I can't train you all at the same time, but each of you have a rather unique power. Okay?"

"Right!" Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi said with confidence.

Ranma then turns to see Matsu leaving quietly.

"Where do YOU think you're going?" Ranma said.

"Um, upstairs?" Matsu said.

"Fine, but after YOU get some training."

"Awwww…"

With everyone outside in the backyard, Ranma's training sessions can begin in earnest.

First, there was Musubi's training…

"Ya-tah!" Musubi said, as she delivered a series of punches and kicks that would lay down most opponents.

WHACK! WHACK! BAM!

Ranma moves, and flows through the intended hits, some of which came pretty close.

"He's good," Matsu said, as she and the others watched on the steps in the backyard.

"Stop!" Ranma said, as he steps back with raised hands.

"Aww!" Musubi said. "But that was so fun!"

"I know," Ranma said. "You're a martial artist enthusiast, just like me. You have decent speed, reflexes, power and such. But what if you meant someone that is a match for you in every way?"

"Oh?"

"This is where reading one's energy signatures come to play," Ranma said, as he circles around Musubi, and he was right behind her.

"Hey!" Tsukiumi said. "You better not get fresh with her!"

"I'm NOT!" Ranma yelled back. He then returned back towards his instruction.

"Okay, not, close your eyes."

"Oh, okay…"

"Now, what do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, now listen to everything around you…"

Musubi squints her eyes, as she extends her hearing…

"I hear the rustling of the leaves, the sound of wind…"

"Listen deeper."

"I…I hear heartbeats," Musubi said. "I hear the bones moving against each other…"

Musubi opens her eyes to face Ranma.

"What is that?"

"Musubi, you already have the potential to utilize your 'ki' to enhance your body," Ranma said. "Now, you can learn to use that same ability to enhance your senses, to be able to anticipate your opponents next move without even looking at him or her."

"Ohhhhh…"

"I want you to practice that for a while, okay?"

"Yes, Minato-san!" Musubi said happily.

Up next, there was Kusano…

"What can you teach her, Minato-san?" Miya said with concerned. "She is still a child."

"I can teach her to defend herself, Miya," Ranma said.

"Oh?" Kusano replied.

Ranma knells before the little girl.

"When you use your plant power, do you have to make things happen?" Ranma asked.

"Sometimes," Kusano replied.

"Good. That's because you are connected to plants in nature."

"Oh?"

"I have a friend of mine that is a plant elemental," Ranma said. "He is attuned to everything in the 'Green Kingdom', like we are attuned to the hair on our heads."

"Oh?"

"Now, close your eyes, and imagine yourself in a sphere."

"Okay…"

Ranma then steps back quietly.

"What are you-?" Miya began to say.

Ranma signals Miya to remain quiet.

"Imagine this green sphere as your friend. A friend that wants to always protect and comfort you."

Everyone begins to notice that the plants around seemed to be more alive…

"Ooooo!" Musubi said.

Ranma then turns towards Tsukiumi.

"Tsukiumi, splash me."

"Oh?"

"Just do it."

"You don't tell ME what to do!" Tsukiumi said, as she tried to splash Ranma instead.

FWOOSH!

However, at the last minute, Ranma leaps out of the way. Now, the water spray was aiming towards Kusano. However, at the last minute, a vine juts out of the ground, and deflects the spray.

SPLASH!

"Kusano!" Miya said.

"Oh?" Kusano said, as she broke her thoughts, and wondered what was going on.

"Minato-san, how could you do that," Miya said, as she goes over to Kusano's side. "That was mean."

"It was necessary, Miya," Ranma said. "We may not be there to protect her, should a Sekirei comes after her. I don't want to live with the guilt that someone got to her, especially if she was not prepared."

"Oh, Bog Brother!" Kusano said, as she goes to Ranma's side to hug her Ashikabi. "I can't wait to be your bride someday!"

"I REALLY wish you wouldn't say stuff like that," Ranma said with a wince.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

And now, it was Matsu's turn for training.

"What can YOU teach me, Ranma?" Matsu said. "I can't fight…unless I have a gun or something."

"Don't sell yourself short, Matsu," Ranma said. "You are a person trained in mathematics."

"Me?" Matsu asked, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Of course! Computer program IS based upon mathematics. The machine language of 1s and 0s can be manipulated into code, and code can be manipulated into languages."

"I know this. 1s means 'yes', while 0s mean 'no'. That's just basic stuff."

"Okay, now add 'maybe'."

"'Maybe'?"

"Yes. You can add –1s or 2s to the formula, and begin to develop and entirely new perspective. This could allow you to perceive the ability to the basics of artificial intelligence, by giving meaning to the code."

"…"

"Try it."

"Okay," Matsu said, as she began to break down the letters of the alphabet, which was standard for computer information, which was possible given the fact that she was a genius. And then, slowly but surely, she began to focus on the vowels and the consonants, by assigning –1s to consonants and 2s to vowels. As Matsu began to experiment, she realized something.

"I…I can see everything in code!" Matus said, as numbers and symbols began to appear before her. "I can tell the exact distance between myself and that tree. I can tell its flavor, its condition. The colors…they're beautiful…"

"You have…awoken to the desert of the real," Ranma said ominously, as he puts on his shades. He knew what was Matsu was seeing, since he could achieve the hyper-mind state when needed. However, unlike himself, Ranma was confident that she would achieve the same level of sensitivity to reality as his friend Amadeus Cho, a companion to the incredible Hercules…

"Everything is so heady, so bright…"

"Here, you'll need these until you can get used to your new sight," Ranma said, as he presents Matsu an eyeglass carry case.

"Oh?"

"Open it."

"Okay," Matsu said, as she accepts the gift.

"How come SHE gets to have a gift, and I, your legitimate WIFE, get nothing?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"Because, Matsu is a part of an exclusive club, one that I belong to."

"Then I want to join your club, too!"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"You belong to a different club that I also belong to. Okay?"

"Well…alright. But I want a gift!"

"I'll give you something, alright…" Ranma said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Meanwhile, Matsu opens her gift, and sees a pair of attachable shade flaps.

"Oh…"

"Those you can use put on your glasses, until you can learn to control your 'hyper-sight'."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Minato-tan," Matsu said, as she gave Ranma a hug.

BLOOP!

Matsu sighs, while Tsukiumi fumed at the sight of Matsu hugging Ranma.

"Grrrrrr!" Tsukiumi growls.

"Er, that's enough, I think," Ranma said with a nervous laugh.

And now, it was-

"Now you can train ME, Minato-san," Tsukiumi said impatiently. "And I expect to have the best from YOU."

"Okay then," Ranma said. "YOU want the best?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," Ranma said. "Form a sphere made from water."

"Okay," Tsukiumi said, as she creates a floating water sphere in her right palm. "I did, so what?"

"Watch closely," Ranma said, as he touched it.

KLAK!

"Ugh!" Tsukiumi said, as the sphere became one big ice cube. It was heavy enough to cause the water Sekirei to drop it.

"I got it," Ranma said, as he caught it. He then began to spin it on his fingertips…

"How…how did you that?" Tsukiumi asked.

"You can generate water by pulling moisture from the air," Ranma said. "You can also dissipate your attack."

"Yes, so?"

"You're NOT controlling water, you're controlling the molecules that make up water."

"Oh?"

"I want you to touch it," Ranma said, as he balanced the sphere on the tip of his index finger.

"This better not be something weird, you know."

"Just do it."

"Humph!"

Tentatively, Tsukiumi touches it.

"It's cold."

"Yes it is. Now, imagine the sphere hot."

For moment nothing seemed to happen…

"I don't know what you mean."

"Hmmm," Ranma thought. "Okay, imagine me with another woman."

"WHAT?" Tsukiumi said, as the sphere first melts before instantly turning to steam.

BLOOSH-SSSSSSS…

"Who was SHE?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"There was no one, Princess," Ranma said with as smile. "I was trying to give you motivation. Apparently, my behavior serves as the catalyst towards your level of control. You just need to practice harness your emotions. Hot temper versus cold temperament, is what you will need to harness in mastering your powers."

"You're saying that I'm not a master of my OWN powers?" Tsukiumi said with menace.

"Yes, I am. You're good, but you can be better."

"Humph."

"How do you know so much about water manipulation, Minato-san?" Miya asked.

"Well, between learning how to bend the water element, and getting blasted by cosmic radiation, I just picked up this ability…"

Ranma forms a water sphere in his hands.

"Huh?" Tsukiumi said in disbelief.

"And trust me, there are people out there who are better than ME at this," Ranma said, as he dissipated the sphere in a cloud of steam.

Ranma turns towards the rest of his Sekirei.

"Ultimately, you will have to fight your own battles. The only thing I can do is teach you all what I know, so that you have a better chance at victory."

"Minato-san, have you've been in a fight?" Musubi asked.

"Heh, the question should be, when have I NOT been in a fight."

"I wish I could see Big Brother in action," Kusano said.

"Can you give us a video to show us?" Matsu asked.

"Actually, I'll give you a demonstration," Ranma said.

"Yeah, right," Tsukiumi scoffed.

"No, really," Ranma said, as he takes out a wooden cane. "Okay, stand back."

"What is that for?"

"You'll see…"

With a smack of the cane on the ground-

BA-BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Tsukiumi looks up to see…a god, and a handsome one at that.

"Wha-wha-?" Tsukiyumi said.

This was not lost on the others.

"What happened to Minato-san?" Musubi said, though she did like what she saw.

"Wow!" Kusano said.

"Oh, my," Miya the Landlady said. Naughty thoughts began to creep into her mind.

'No, I have to remain faithful to my husband's memory,' Miya said with a blush.

"This is my true form, my Sekirei," Ran said, as he puts Thunderstrike in his back holster. "I am Prince Ran of New Asgard, but you can call me…the Rider."

"Asgard?" Matsu said, after wiping the drool from her lips. "You're…a god?"

"So they say," Ran said. "I prefer the term 'warrior'."

"What will Minato-san do now?" Musubi asked.

"Road trip," Ran said, as he places his index and middle finger on his forehead. "Everyone grab my free hand-"

GLOMP!

"Okay," Ran said with a big sweat drop. He noticed that Miya and Kagari were still by the door.

"You guys coming?"

"No, I will mind the store," Miya said with a smile.

"Eh, I got things to do," Kagari replied.

"Suit yourselves," Ran said, as he activates his Instant Transmission Technique. "Hang on…"

FLASH!

And they were gone.

"Interesting day we're having," Miya said with a smile.

"Indeed, I guess-" Kagari said, before he suddenly winced in pain.

"What is it?" Miya asked. She already knew the signs of when a Sekirei has found his or her Ashikabi.

"It's nothing," Kagari said, as he walks away. "I'll just…take a nap."

"Okay, Kagari. Call me if you need anything."

As Kagari walks away, his mind was in a whirl.

'Is Minato…MY Ashikabi?' Kagari asked. 'It would explain my pain, as well as…THIS.'

Kagari looks down, where he could tell that he was growing boobs. The last thing he wanted was to change into a girl for a guy…even if said guy had a sex-changing curse…

Meanwhile…

"Where are we, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"In the middle of nowhere, that's what!" Tsukiumi yelled…softly.

"New Mexico, in the United States," Matsu said, as she checked out her GPS device.

"Where are we going, big brother?" Kusano said, as she rode Ran's shoulders.

"We're meeting a friend, little one," Ran said. "I'm supposed to fight his son, so that he can get ready to fight this other guy."

"Oh."

"Can I fight, too?" Musabi asked excitedly.

"Maybe next time."

"Aww…"

Eventually, the group arrives at a 1950s style diner, where they see a big green man sitting next to a man wearing glasses.

"Ah, a monster!" Kusano said, as she hid behind Ran's head.

"I resent that," said Skaar, the son of the Hulk, as he sipped on a milkshake. Skaar was a Gamma-spawn who was raised in a savage world, before traveling to Earth to find her father…so he could kill him. Bruce, now powerless, agreed to Skaar's demands, but only if he was properly trained, he

"Bruce," Ran said, as he helped Kusano to her seat.

"Ranma," Bruce Banner said, as he continued to look at his PDA. "I was just talking to Reed."

"Humph," Ran said.

"What's wrong?" Matsu asked.

"Long story," Ran replied.

"And who are the girls?" Bruce asked.

"WE are his Sekirei," Tsukiumi said proudly.

"Meaning…?"

"We are his brides!" Kusano said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," Ran said.

"Well, I didn't think you go for young women…and a young girl," Bruce said with a smirk. "I wonder what Usagi might think."

"SHE doesn't need to know," Ran said. "But I'm here to spar with Skaar."

Skaar looks at Ran.

"You look different," Skaar said. "Bigger. Stronger."

"I hate my 'Wheaties' this morning," Ran said. "So, we're doing this armed or unarmed."

"Armed."

"Okay. Let's do this…"

As Ran and Skaar stepped outside, Kusano runs to grab Ran's leg.

"Please don't go!" Kusano said.

"It'll be okay," Ran said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, okay," Kusano said.

Ran looks up at Bruce.

"Can you order the girls something?" Ran asked. "At least, this could be like 'dinner theater'."

"Sure," Bruce said.

"And don't lose!" Tsukiumi said. "I expect my future husband to be virile on the field of battle, as well as in bed!"

Skaar looks at Ran with a quizzical eye.

"Don't ask."

Minutes later…

KLANG!

Ran blocks Skaar's sword stroke with Thunderstrike, before performing a thrust front-kick into Skaar's breadbasket.

BOOF!

Ran then spins counter-clockwise to deliver a blow to Skaar's head with his war mace.

WHAM!

Skaar was knocked to the ground.

THOOM!

Ran then leaps to deliver the final blow, when Skaar suddenly changes into his child form.

"Ulp-?" Ran said, as he hesitated.

Skaar smiles, as he taps into the power of the Earth, with his mother's "Old Power". This allowed him to covert his form into solid, living rock.

And then Skaar uses his legs to kick a descending Ran.

BOOF!

"Oof!" Ran said, as he sailed back.

Skaar then changes back to his large, gamma-spawn form while still using his Old Power.

"So, you're using Caiera's Old Power, eh?" Ran said, as he gets up.

"You knew my mother?" Skaar said.

"We were allies back on Sakaara, when we went against the Red King," Ran said. "But unfortunately for YOU, I know your power's weakness."

With that, Ran slams Thunderstrike into ground, disrupting the link that was giving Skaar his stone enhancement.

BOOOM!

ZAAAARK!

"Urgh!" Skaar said, as he felt a feedback in his powers.

"And now, I can show you how I defeated the Hulk one time," Ran said, as he rushes Skaar.

Skaar expected to be tackled, only to have Ran leap over Skaar.

"Huh?" Skaar said, not realizing that Ran was just as agile in his uber-masculine form, as he was in his normal form.

As soon as Ran was overhead, he quickly used Thunderstrike to hit the key pressure points on Skaar's back, taking advantage of the displaced heat Ran's war mace was generating.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP-!

Skaar felt heat at the points that Ran had hit, but felt no real damage…

Ran lands on the ground behind him.

THAP!

Ran turns around.

"Now, hit me."

"Fine," Skaar said, as he decked Ran in the jaw.

BAMF!

Skaar was shocked to see that his blow had no effect.

"I'm waiting," Ran said.

Skaar continued to hit him. He even tries to stab Ran, but there was no strength in his thrusts or blows.

"How?"

"A special moxibustion attack that renders the opponent weak. It won't affect magical creatures, though."

"Is it…permanent?" Skaar asked.

"The kind I used is temporary. But, at any rate…you yield?"

"Fine, if you teach me that attack of yours."

"Deal-!"

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as Ranma's Sekirei and Bruce converged on the combatants.

"Did you win?" Matus asked.

"When you're in a middle of a training session, there are no winners or losers," Ran said.

"Then what was this for?" Skaar asked.

"So that you can gain experience in fighting different opponents," Bruce said. "There are stranger and tougher opponents out there."

"No kidding."

"Can we go home, now?" Kusano said, as Ran picks her up.

"Sure."

"Good," Tsukiumi said. "But before we go home, I want to know one thing."

"And that is…?"

"WHO IS THIS…'USAGI'?"

"…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: More regular Sekirei stuff to come. Later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

**The next day…**

A figure crosses the main bridge that led into the closed off city of Shintou Taito, also known as "New Tokyo". The city was a virtual duplicate of the nation's capital, and was designed to hallmark radical science and technology, thanks to the machinations of the mysterious Mid-Bio Infomantics ("MBI") Corporation. Now closed off from the rest of the world, thanks to a controversial agreement between MBI and the government, New Tokyo would serve as a battleground of sorts. No one but the MBI Chairman Minaka Hiroto, and his closest associates, know the true reason for doing so. Only, they have closed of the city to initiate and agenda known as "The Sekirei Plan".

Not that the mysterious figure, who wore a large poncho and hood cared, as he (or she) crossed the bridge into the city…

"Eh, this is BORING," said Sekirei #104, Haihane, otherwise known as the "Blue Sekirei". As one of three members of MBI's "Disciplinary Squad", it was her job to keep both Sekirei and their Ashikabi in line…permanently, if necessary, and that includes keeping the Sekirei and the Ashikabi within New Tokyo's borders.

Haihane looks at her steel claws. She lamented the fact that she did not get to use them on that one Sekirei and Ashikabi earlier that day, when they tried to escape the city.

"Maybe I'll find some fun again, once my rotation is up," Haihane said, as she felt a very powerful energy signiture.

"Hmmm?" Haihane said, as she looked down from atop of a light post, where she was perched most of the day. Below, a cloaked figure was walking casually across the bridge towards town.

"Let's see what this person is up to," Haihane said, as she leaped to the bridge's sidewalk.

TPP!

"You," Haihane said. "State your business to Shintou Taito."

The figure said nothing, as he (or she) stopped in his (or her) tracks.

"Well?"

Nothing.

"Then maybe I should convince you to speak," Haihane said, as she shows her steel claws.

The figure still says nothing.

"Fine," Haihane said with a smirk. "Let's just see who's under that cloak!"

With that, Haihane used inhuman speed to "get the jump" on the mysterious stranger, by slicing away the strangers cloak-

At the last minute, the Sekirei sees the stranger's glowing eyes.

TING!

"Wha-?" Haihane said before-

WHACK!

Suddenly, Haihane found herself over the side of the bridge.

SPLASH!

Haihane resurfaced from the shallow waters, and sees the stranger continue on his (or her way).

"Whoa," Haihane said to herself. Whoever that was, was WAY fast.

"I'll have to alert MBI about this…"

Meanwhile…

"Scrub, scrub, scrub," Ranma said, as he was using a push broom to scrub the dust and dirt from the pavement near the entrance of the Izumo Inn. Meanwhile, the girls, with the exception of Matsu, were dressed in swimming wear, and were washing the sides of the inn. Musubi and Kusano were frolicking which annoyed Tsukiumi to no hand.

"We're supposed to be cleaning!" Tsukiumi said.

"We're just having some fun, Tsukiumi-tan!" Musubi said with a smile.

"Humph," Ranma said with a smile, as he sees this. It was nice to have a normal life for a change…

"WHY are you staring at Musubi's chest?" Tsukiumi said accusingly.

"What?" Ranma said.

"I SAW you."

"Look, if I want to look at girls' chests, I can stare at myself in the mirror all day in my girl form."

"So we're not GOOD enough for you?"

Ranma rolls his eyes. Sooner or later, Tsukiumi will ALWAYS find some way to make the subject about HER.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at ALL."

"You know what I think? I think that you are TOO used to female chests to care. So, as your proper wife, I expect you to stare at mine."

"…"

"WELL?"

"Fine, I'm looking," Ranma said, as he looks at Tsukiumi's chest. "There, are you happy?"

"Big Brother, you should look at my chest!" Kusano said proudly.

"Don't forget me, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as all three stuck out their chest for their Ashikabi.

"Oy," Ranma said, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

SHHHOOP!

"You're not corrupting your Sekirei, are you?" Miya said jokingly.

Ranma could only sigh in defeat.

"Anyway, it's time to eat lunch."

"Thank god…"

A short time later…

"So, what's up?" Ranma said, as he and Kusano enter Matsu "inner sanctum".

"I wanted to give you an update on that assignment you gave me," Matsu said, as she typed away. "Check this out…"

CHIRP!

Ranma sees a virtual widow appear with multiple layers of readable files.

"I have a list of all the Sekirei that are in play," Matsu said. "I have a lists of their stats, too…"

CHIRP!

"And where they tend to hang out, as well as the location of the fights."

"I noticed that the area around the inn is…blacked out with a warning label on it," Ranma said, as Kusano squeezes Ranma's right hand.

"That's because the Inzumo Inn, as of now, is seen as neutral ground, mainly because of a few participants familiarity with the Landlady…for both good and ill reasons."

"I can believe THAT."

"But I noticed something unusual within the past forty-eight hours," Matsu said, as she punches up another virtual window.

CHIRP!

Within were three miniature screens pop up.

"The first two happened today," Matsu said. "An Ashikabi and his Sekirei attempted to escape the city, only to be rebuffed by the Disciplinary Squad's 'Blue Sekirei'. However, this same Blue Sekirei met a mysterious stranger, and was rebuffed amazingly swift…"

Ranma sees the footage of what Matsu was describing.

"Most curious," Ranma said.

"MBI is on full alert for THESE people. However, this last one disturbs me…"

A video footage shows a veiled Sekirei walks away."

"How?"

"It is an unwritten rule amongst Sekirei that the victor waits long enough for MBI to pick up the body of the defeated," Matsu said. "That, and not showing one's face, is seen as dishonorable."

"Huh. Did you run a spectral analysis on the images?"

"Oh, I did not know to do that. It will take some time-?"

"What will, Matsu-chan?" Musubi asked, as she and Tsukiumi enters Matsu's room.

"You two weren't doing anything I should not know about?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Actually, Matsu and I were discussing business…for a change," Ranma said, as he glances at Matsu.

"Oh?"

One recap later…

FWOOSH!

"Whoa!" Ranma said in surprise, as Tsukiumi and Musubi produced a flaming aura.

"How DARE this veiled Sekirei violated the sanctity of our rules!" Tsukiumi said.

"I want to fight this strong opponent!" Musubi said with pride.

"Me, too!" Kusano said, as she produced a flaming aura.

"I wonder if this is a side-effect of us being your Sekirei," Matsu said.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm some sort of 'nitroglycerine' or something-"

FWOOSH!

"I don't know, Minato," Matsu said, as she produced a flaming aura, while thoughts of passion, with Ranma as her focus, danced in her mind.

Ranma shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered that he had that type of effect on people or frightened…

"Look, the point is that you will have to be more careful," Ranma said. "According to Matsu, the third phase of the Sekirei plan will begin shortly, so watch out for people like these guys. Okay?"

"Don't worry, Minato-san!" Musubi said with a smile. "Thanks to you, we'll be careful!"

"Yeah!" Kusano replied.

Tsukiumi says nothing, however. There was something about Ranma's words that bothered her…

Later that evening, Ranma was lying in his room relaxing to some classic "Pink Floyd". Doing so allowed him to meditate, while thinking tactically.

'The Veiled Sekirei has to be Yume,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I recognize cadence in Yume walk as being similar that veiled Sekirei's. But I have to be sure about this, which is why I need that additional data from Matsu-"

CLICK!

Ranma sees Tsukiumi enter his room.

"Tsukiumi?" Ranma asked, as he removed his headphones from his head.

Tsukiumi looked like she was in deep thought…

"Minato, do you…care about me?" Tsukiumi asked.

"What?" Ranma said, as he stands up.

"WELL?" Tsukiumi said, as she grabbed Ranma by the shirt, and pulls him close to her.

"Well, I might care about you MORE, if you calm down!" Ranma said, as he dislodged Tsukiumi's hands with his. "I care about you because I believe you should have the right to make up your mind. But if you want me to FIGHT for you, you ought to trust me more."

"But I do, Minato."

"Huh?" Ranma said with surprise.

"Look, I KNOW I can be abrasive at times. But when I was little, I was trained to be the best I can be, and my 'Tuner' was there to make sure that I get the training that I would need."

Pause.

"I guess…I just need reassurance from you, since I had chosen you to be my Ashikabi."

"Oh, I see," Ranma said. "Look, I will be there for you. But you have to allow me my space, and that includes NO YELLING at ME for any perceived slight. So I don't want you to blow your top, any time some girl wants to hang out me."

"But…but I am your legal wife-"

"If that's the case, then I'm the one who is wearing the pants in THIS relationship. You be nice to me, I'll give you attention. Okay?"

"Errrrrr- FINE, but only if I get your attention FIRST."

"No guarantees about that, but I will be attentive to your needs when you DO have my attention."

"Alright, I'll accept that for now."

Pause.

"And thank you for being concerned about me, Minato," Tsuikiumi said. "I just wanted to be sure, so that I can confront the Veiled Sekirei without hesitation."

"I'll expect you to win, Tsukiumi," Ranma said with a confident smile.

"Of course, Minato," Tsukiumi smiled back. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"I'm the best!" Tsukiumi said, as she turns to leave the room.

CHUNK!

"Well, I hope that's that-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he opens his door again.

CLICK-CRRRRK!

Ranma sees Musubi standing there.

'Did she hear our conversation?' Ranma thought.

"Dinner is ready," Musubi said with a smile.

"Oh. OH! Okay, thanks. Whew…"

"What were you talking to Tsukiumi-san about?" Musubi asked.

"I was just explaining to Tsukiumi why I care about her," Ranma said, as he and Musubi head downstairs.

"And…about me and the others?" Musubi asked.

"I care about all of you, Musubi," Ranma said. "Just in different ways."

Musubi forms a smile on her face, glad to hear those words coming from her Ashikabi.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, who is the mysterious stranger? I'll give a hint: this person is the source of the Sekirei, and shares a past, and future, with Ranma. The mystery will unfold as the story continues. Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Later, after dinner…

"Look," Ranma-onna said, as she talked while bathing. "I still say that you guys will have to be careful."

"Minato-san, it'll be okay," Musubi said, as she relaxed in the furo.

"You worry to much, husband," Tsukiumi said sweetly, while she washes her hair.

"Um," Ranma-onna said, as she turns to look at Tsukiumi. She has never known Tsukiumi to be…nice.

"You okay?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Of course I am. Why, you want to make something of it?"

"No, that's okay," Ranma-onna said defensively. "I believe you."

"Humph!"

"Anyway, we have to hunt for this…rogue Sekirei for the honor of the Sekirei," Tsukiumi said, as she pours water over her head, after producing it. "So this Sekirei has to be stopped."

"Besides, I get to finally test my strength against a strong opponent!" Musubi said excitedly.

"Well, just remember what I taught you guys," Ranma-onna said, as she gets up to step into the furo with Musubi. "I won't be able to intercede on your behalf-"

Unfortunately, as Ranma-onna steps into the furo, she slips on a stray bar of soap.

"Ulp-!"

Even more so, one of her legs kicks under Tsukiumi's stool, causing the water Sekirei to fall backwards.

"Ah-!"

BOOSH!

Ranma-onna realizes that Tsukiumi was on top of her.

"Um…"

Tsukiumi realizes that Ranma-onna was underneath her.

"Um…"

Both Ranma-onna and Tsukiumi blush furiously…

SHOOP!

"Hey, guys," said Yume, as she steps into the bathing area. "Is there room for one more person-?"

Yume sees what's going on.

"Oh, hey, Yume-chan!" Musubi said.

"Hey," Yume replied, without taking her eyes off of Ranma-onna and Tsukiumi's predicament.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Yume said.

"No, you're NOT," Ranma-onna said, as she scrambles to her feet. "There's absolutely nothing going on."

"Especially now that you're HERE," Tsukiumi said with a miff.

"Oh, okay," said Uzume with a smile, as she disrobes. "You know, Ranma, even though I know you're really a guy, I consider you like one of the girls."

"Great, just what I need," Ranma-onna replied.

"In fact, you can wash my back, if you want-"

"No, she won't," Tsukiumi said defensively. "If there is anyone whose back he going to wash, it'll be MINE."

"I can do it," Musubi offered.

"Okay," Uzume said with a nod.

"You know, I'm going to leave you three alone now," Ranma-onna said, as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"Don't you want to soak some more in the furo, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"Nah, I got to do some last minute work before I go to bed," Ranma-onna said, as she turns to leave. "I'll see you three later…"

"Hmmm," Tsukiumi mused. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Uzume said, as she rinses herself off, after taking her towel off.

"If Minato-kun is going to be taking advantage of us being here by being with Matsu…"

"Why would you care about who Minato-san is hanging out with?" Uzume asked.

"Because, I am his proper wife, that why."

"Then what am I?" Musubi asked.

"YOU are his concubine," Tsukiumi said. "And I'll convince the other women in MY husband's life to become his concubines as well. You'll see."

"Ohhhhh…"

Later…

"So how are you and the kid doing?" Ranma said, as he talked to the Gao'uld Systems Lord Hathor, Lady of Cows…and whose "assets" made Matsu look emaciated.

"Your son Horus and I are doing quite fine, Lord Ra," Hathor said, as she communicated to her husband through a virtual viewing screen. "In fact, he's about to participate in his first hunt on one of our proving ground planets."

"I wish I could participate in that, but I have to do a favor for a friend."

"You mean watching over your precious Sekirei?"

"How do you know that?" Ranma said with a frown.

"The Gao'uld have intelligence agents all over the world," Hathor said. "However, it's the fact that you have put an LMD to fulfill your duties at Stargate Command that has peaked the interest of a number of intelligence and clandestine organizations, including those within the Trust."

"I thought those guys were done and gone by now."

"That's what the Trust wants everyone to think. Ever since the peace accords that allowed the Gao'uld, the Tokra and the Jaffa to find peace, the Trust has ironically become an unofficial intelligence arm of these three peoples. When an official government has be constituted on Trill, word has it that the Trust will become a sanctioned part of this new government."

Ranma nods his head. He and Usagi had worked hard to reform an unite the Gao'uld, the Tokra and the Jaffa into one people, which is why finding Trill, future homeworld of one of their dearest and closest friends from the future, was an important step in the right direction. No one knew where the symbiotic organisms that co-exist within people originally came from. However, knowing the future, Ranma and Usagi DID know the source of the symbiotic organism. However, they did not tell anyone where this homeworld was, until a peace accord could be made between factions; it did help move things along in the positive direction, after several devastating encounters with the Replicants and the Ori. And with this apparent decline of power, particularly amongst the Systems Lords, both Ranma and Usagi are sure that events will lead to the benevolent race known as "The Trill"…

"So, what's the word about me?" Ranma asked, before he drank his tea.

"Conventional wisdom is that you are picking up more women for your 'harem'."

"Pfffffft!"

Hathor giggles, as she sees her husband spit out his tea.

"Is that ALL that they think of me? Do people think I'm some sort of…womanizer?"

"Well, doesn't matter what THEY think; it matters what I think, and I think that I've long made peace with that part of your life," Hathor said. "Oh, and that lovely Captain Robinson is mad that you are using an LMD in your stead, since it is making it difficult for her to make the moves on you."

"You're talking about Penny."

"The same."

"Great, just great…"

"But, seriously, it would mean a lot to me and Horus if you be there for his first hunt."

"When is it?" Ranma asked, as he wipes his chin.

"Two Earth weeks."

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'll expect you there…my love."

"The same."

CHIRP!

As the virtual viewscreen disappears, Ranma looks outside of his bedroom window, and into the night skies…

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he notices that a cloaked figure was staring at him from the streets, before walking away.

"I really hope that something creepy is NOT going around here…"

The next day…

"Well, this is it," Ranma said, as he, Musubi and Tsukiumi stood on the roof of the Izumi Inn. "I wish you best of luck."

"That's all we need," Tsukiumi said. "But before we begin…"

Suddenly, Tsukiumi steps back and take a battle stance.

"Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi yelled, as she released a concentrate force of water towards Musubi, who immediately leaps away. Musubi, in turn, lands on her feet and delivers a strong punch towards Tsukiumi, who creates an "Ice Shield".

CRACK!

Shatter!

"Not bad," Tsukiumi said.

"Thanks!" Musubi said with a smile.

"And this is…?" Ranma asked.

"An agreement between women," Tsukiumi said with a smile. "We're off!"

"See you later, Minato-san-!" Musubi said.

And thus, Tsukiumi and Musubi begin to roof hop, determined to find the rogue Sekirei.

"Ah, kids," Ranma said with a smile, as he head back down…

Later…

"Yah, I get to do housework," Ranma said, as he finishes cleaning the room. He wanted to see about getting help from the Konoha Village in the Land of Fire (Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido), if and when he would need to shut down the Seikirei Plan, when Miya had roped him into doing chores…

"Well, I guess I got to earn my keep-"

"Minato-san, you're busy?" Matsu said, as she emerges from her secret lair.

"Um, sort of," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"Well, since the others aren't here, and the Landlady is doing some shopping with Kusano, maybe we can finally get some 'experimentation' going?" Matsu said with lecherous grin.

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Nope."

"You know, let do this, right here and now."

"You…you really mean it, Mina-tan?"

"Yes, I do. Now, just look into my eyes…"

DOOM!

"Oh, Mina-tan!" Matsu said, as she withered in the grasp of an invisible lover. "Yes…!"

Just then Homaru walks up the stairs, and sees Matsu gasping rolling across the floot.

"What's with her?" Homaru asked with concern.

"I pulled out a fantasy from her mind, so she can experience consciously," Ranma said. "She'll be fine. But, do you have anything that needs to be washed-?"

"Oh, kami-!" Matsu said happily.

"Um, no, thank you," Homaru said.

"Okay, then," Ranma said, as he walks by Matsu and Homaru. "Later."

"Uh, yeah…"

A short time later, while Ranma was hanging up the close to be dried, Musubi falls from the skies…and lands on his face.

"Minato-san-!" Musubi yells from above.

"Eh-?"

BOOSH!

"Minato-san, are okay?" Musubi said, as she sits up while looking down.

"Mmmmph!" Ranma replied.

"Tee-hee! That tickles…"

Musubi then gets up.

"But I need for you to come with me!" Musubi said, as she grabs Ranma by the arm.

"Wait, where's Tsukiumi-?"

ZOOOM!

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as Musubi races down the street with Ranma in arm.

"I want you to meet with someone, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she ran.

Ranma looks around, as they moved at a tremendous rate.

"Huh," Ranma said. "Musubi HAS gotten faster…"

Soon, Ranma and Musubi arrive at Ranma's old apartment.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want you to meet someone here."

"Oh?"

A moment later…

"I'm Sahashi Minato," Ranma said. "I used to live here."

"Oh, so you're the degenerate that the landlord told me about," said the college-bound teenager.

"What?" Ranma said with a perturbed expression.

"It's okay, because, I guess, I'm like you, apparently," the teen said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Haruka Shigi, and this is Sekirei #95: Kuno."

"'Kuno'?" Ranma said. "What kind of name is that for a girl?"

"Ohhhh," Kuno said with a whimper.

"Hey!" Shigi said. "I wanted your help, not get you to make fun of her!"

"You want my help?"

"Yes, Minato-san," Musubi said. "Please, you have to get Shigi-san and Kuno out of the city."

"I see…"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

For a long moment Ranma simply stares at Shigi and his Sekirei…

"Minato-san?" Musubi said with worry.

"Alright," Ranma said. "I'll help you leave New Tokyo."

"Really?" Shigi said excitedly.

"Really?" Kuno said excitedly.

"Why not? If anything, sticking 'it' to MBI is always a wonderful thing."

"Er, right," Shigi said, as he gets up from the floor. He looks over at Musubi…

"I bet it's nice to have such a wonderful Sekirei," Shigi said.

"You mean Musubi?" Rnam replied.

"Yeah. Compared to every other Sekirei, mine's the weakest-"

"Shigi?" Kuno said meekly.

"Huh?" Shigi said, as he turns to look at his Sekirei.

"When we kissed, you said 'You're mine'…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…"

"Actually, change that," Ranma said. "I'll help you guys escape the city, if I train Kuno."

"You will?" Shigi and Musubi say in unison.

"You will?" Kuno replied.

"Yep. As far as I'm concerned, there is NO such thing as a 'weak' Sekirei. Power is power; how you use it makes the difference."

"But…how can you?" Shigi asked. "Even if you could, we're already at the second stage of this damn 'Sekirei Plan'."

"Leave that to me. But…what is your Sekirei's power?"

"I…I can manipulate sound with voice," Kuno said.

"How's that a weak power?" Ranma said.

"It's just that Kuno can be clumsy and not confident," Shigi said. "Why ask?"

"I've known people who can shatter mountains with their voices. Sound manipulation can be an awesome power, if mastered correctly."

"So you will be able to help Shigi and Kuno after all, Minato-san?" Masubi asked.

"Yep. But, I will have to take this training…into another dimension. I will be able to compress time just enough to allow for the training."

"What?" Shigi said. How is this possible?"

"Watch," Ranma said, as he closes his eyes. And then, he opens them up again…

DOOM!

With the help of his Mangekyo Sharingan no Tsukyumi, Ranma creates a hyperbolic temporal pocket dimension around himself and everyone else.

"Ah!" Kuno screamed, as she clutched her Ashikabi.

"Wha-what-?" Shigi said.

"It's okay!" Musubi said with a smile. "Minato-san does stuff like this all the time."

"Where are we?" Shigi demanded.

"Here, I am GOD," Ranma said, as his red eyes flickered with power. "But right now, I am Kuno's trainer. Shall we proceed?"

Shigi turns towards Kuno.

"Do…do you want to do this?" Shigi asked.

"If…if I can protect you better, then I will accept Minato-san's training," Kuno replied.

Shigi turns towards Ranma. He was still disturbed by Ranma's eyes, which were red with a black spiral in it, but-

"We will accept your offer."

"Excellent! Let us begin…"

Hours later, in real time…

"That was fun, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she and Ranma walked home. "I really learned a lot from you."

Musubi forms a chi-sphere in her hand, which glowed a pink color. This represented her love for her Ashikabi…

"Heh," Musubi smiled, as she dissipates her attack.

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug. "I just hope that the training took."

"Well, Kuno and Shigi certainly belong together…"

Ranma then turns towards Musubi.

"Musubi, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Minato-san?"

"Don't tell anyone what happened this afternoon, okay? I don't want to risk getting the others either upset at us or harmed by others for helping Shigi and Kuno."

"Oh, okay, Minato-san."

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"WHERE DID YOU AND MUSUBI GO?" Tsukiumi said, as she stood at the foyer with an angry Kusano. "You're late!"

"Grrrr!" Kusano growled.

"Ah, great," Ranma said. "Reminds me of home…"

"Well?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"We were only spending time together," Musubi said with a smile, vowing to keep their secret.

Tsukiumi and Kusano grabbed Ranma.

KLUTCH!

"You weren't doing something secretly with Musubi, were you?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Um," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat.

"Yes we did!" Musubi said innocently. "We said we'd keep our time together a secret!"

"WHAT?"

"It's not what you think!" Ranma said, as both Tsukiumi and Kusano started to manhandle him.

"WHAT did you DO, husband?" Tsukiumi said. "You weren't intimate with Musubi, were you?"  
"Nothing happened!" Ranma said defensive. "Jeez!"

In the back of Ranma's mind, he wished that HE could have ran away…

Meanwhile, a scene from earlier is replayed…

"Nice night for a stroll, eh?" Shigi said, as he and Kuno begin to cross the bridge to the outside world.

"Uh-huh," Kuno said with a smile, as she entwined her arm with her Ashikabi's…

FWOOMP!

Haihane, the Blue Sekirei, lands in front of Shigi and Kuno.

"Well, it appears that you're trying to escape again," Haihane said, as she shows her claws to those standing in front of her. "I might have to teach you a lesson in respect."

"I see," Shigi said. He turns towards his Sekirei.

"Kuno?"

Kuno began to whistle a melodic tune…

WOOMP!

"Erg," Haihane said, as she suddenly found herself unable to move, as Kuno disrupts the synaptic activity, the part that controls motor functions, within the Blue Sekirei's body…

"We call it, 'Song of Stone-Making'," Shigi said. "And Kuno knows a few more songs."

"Yep!" Kuno said with a smile.

Behind them were immobilized security teams…

"But don't worry, the effects are temporary," Shigi said, as he and Kuno waved their good-byes. "Later…!"

And thus, Shigi and Kuno go off into the night, in order to start a new life together…

'This is embarrassing!' Haihane thought. 'How can a shrimp like her take me down like that…?'

Nearby, Homura, in his "Sekirei Guardian" guise, observes this.

"You are something else, Minato-tan," Homura said with a smile. "I might just accept you as my Ashikabi, if you keep this up…"

Meanwhile, at MBI…

"It appears that we have a problem," said MBI Head Researcher Takami Sahashi, as she spoke to Minata Hiroko, the head of MBI.

Minato looks over HIS city, from the rooftop of HIS building.

"In what way?" Minaka asked.

"It appears that Minato Sahashi is actively going against the Sekirei Plan."

Silence.

"There is something you need to know, dearest Takami."

"And what's that?"

"Our friend 'Minato Sahashi' is not who is he is. He is Ranshin Rantsu, though he also goes by the name 'Ranma Saotome'."

"Oh?" Takami said in surprise. "How is it possible that Lord Ranshin could be a participant in the plan?"

"Because of his wife, remember? She was there when we first found the ship."

"Wait, you're saying that Dr. Serena Mondkinder…is Lady Ranshin Rantsu?"

"That is correct, though she also goes by the name 'Usagi Tsukino', or simply 'The Moon Princess'."

Silence.

"Why is this…Ranma here anyway?"

"Dr. Mondkinder wants to take back the Sekirei; that's her ultimate goal. On one hand, she is using the Mishima Zaibatsu to acquire our company in the form of a hostile take-over. On another, she made a bet directly to me that her husband could defeat the Sekirei Plan from the inside."

"Then that would explain why his Sekirei is more organized and potent than any other."

"Correct. Ranshin is more than determined to defeat us, for what we have done."

Silence.

"How is that retro-virus coming along?" Minaka said, as he turns to face his ex-wife. One of the reasons why he and Takami had gotten a divorce a while back was because they could not have children, due to the accident Takami suffered years ago, back when the ship was found…

"You mean, the one that turn humans into Sekirei?"

"That's the one."

"It's still in the developmental stage, Minaka," Takami said.

"Then, we can proceed with the field testing phase, as an option to neutralize Ranma, if need be…or even Dr. Mondkinder herself."

Pause.

"You have your instructions."

"Okay, Minaka," Takami said with a sigh. How her old friend could have become this demented was beyond her.

The next day…

Ranma wakes up to the sight of two attractive women, dressed only in panties. He did recognize Uzume as one of the women…

"What the heck-?"

CHUNK!

"Minato, breakfast is ready-" Tsukiumi said, as she and Musubi went to get Ranma up.

And then, she sees Uzume and her friend.

"MINATO-SAN!" Tsukiumi yelled. "What do you do-?"

"Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"Hey, not to loud," said the other woman, as she sits up, as Uzume sits up to yawn. "I got a headache…"

"YOU!" Tsukiumi said, as she points to the stranger. "Number 3: Kazehana!"

"Keep it down, will ya?" Kazehana (dark, long hair) said, as she rubbed her head. "I got a hangover…"

And then, she sees Ranma's face.

"Oh!" Kazehana said. "Your face…?"

"What's wrong with my face?" Ranma asked.

"You remind me of someone that I've seen before," Kazehana said, as she was about to touch Ranma's face…

SPLASH!

"Get away from that woman!" Tsukiumi said, as she splashed water in Kazehana's face.

"You again?" Kazehana said with a perturbed expression.

"She's an ally of the veiled Sekirei-"

BOP!

All eyes turn towards Miya, who was holding a ladle, after bopping Tsukliumi on the head.

"No fighting, remember?" Miya said sweetly.

"Huh?" Tsukiumi said.

Miya then turns to Uzume and Kazehana.

"And please, be decent," Miya said with a smile. "Otherwise, you might give Minato-san perverted thoughts."

"Hey, I can control myself, you know!" Ranma replied. He was offended that people assumed that he was some horn-dog, just because he had a lot of wives and girlfriends…

"Of course," Uzume said, as she slips on her shirt.

"If you're here, I must be at the Isumo Inn, Miya," Kazehana replied, as she slips on her purple dress.

"Nevertheless, thank you for bringing back Uzume last night," Miya said.

"Anytime," Kazehana said with a smile.

"Husband, you and I are going to have a talk about having strange women in your bed," Tsukiumi said.

"It's not my fault-!" Ranma protested.

As an argument ensue, Kazehana stares at Ranma…

'Could this person…be the man of my dreams?' Kazehana thought. 'Could he be…the legendary Izanagi…?'

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, a major divergent point has occurred, with the escape of Shigi and Kuno early on, but the situation is about to get intense. And who IS the mysterious stranger? Stay tuned, as we embark on a near-uncharted path, right down to the final showdown between Ranma and MBI, over the fate of the Sekirei! See you then!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

A few days later…

Ranma was jogging through the neighborhood, when he noticed that he was being followed…

'Hmmm?' Ranma said, as he sees that the Black Sekirei, the leader of MBI's Disciplinary Squad, Sekirei #4: Karasaba was trailing him. Knowing how dangerous she was, Ranma decided to deal with the situation…

Meanwhile, Karasaba continues to trail Ranma. She did not understand why MBI resources were now devoted to an Ashikabi, but decided to "cooperate". And besides, how bad ONE Ashikabi could be to the Sekirei plan?

As Ranma reaches the corner of a crosswalk, Ranma suddenly turns around, and waves towards Kurasaba.

"Huh?" Kurasaba said, as she sees this, before Ranma picks up his pace, after turning the corner.

Quickly, Kurasaba picks up the pace, and runs to the corner, only to see that Ranma was long gone.

"Grrrrr," Kurasaba said. "I'm not some dog you know!"

Ranma laughed, as he looks down from his perch from overhead.

"What a loser," Ranma said to himself.

"I agree," said a familiar voice from above.

Ranma looks up to see Kazehana siting on a higher perch.

"Good Morning," Ranma said. "I see that you're having 'breakfast'."

"Oh?" Kazehana said, as she sipped her bottle of sake wine.

"Nevermind. What are you been up to anyway?"

"Well, I want to make a proper proposal, that's what," Kazehana said. "If you're interested."

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug, as he leans back. "I'm game. What's up?"

"First, I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"You're the one who helped Shigi Haruka and his Ashikabi, right?"

Ranma frowns.

"Well?"

"Who wants to know?" Ranma asked.

"You know, normally, I would only allow Miya and the MBI Director talk to me like that," Kazehana said.

"Sorry, if I speak too plainly for you," Ranma said. "Your 'precious' MBI Director is using people as pawns in some scheme to bring the future to the present, or whatever. I don't like THAT."

"Why is that?" Kazehana said out of curiosity.

"My own father saw me as a means to an end," Ranma said. "He wanted me to be the best martial artist of my generation, and I got cursed because of it."

"'Cursed'?"

"Too long of a story to tell here. But point is that I fulfilled HIS goals at the expense of MY dreams. Yes, I'm pretty good at what I DO, but I would like to think that I could have had a normal childhood while studying the martial arts."

Pause.

"I just don't like to see other people be used like that."

"Is that why you helped Shigi and his Sekirei?" Kazehana asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a sigh. "I felt more sorry for the girl than for the guy. Can you believe that he was jealous of me because HE thought I had a better Sekirei than he had, based on a false assumption that his Sekirei was 'weak'? Feh. If he had been more supportive in the first place, his Sekirei could have been willing to fight for him enthusiastically."

Pause.

"I don't know," Ranma said, as he looks away. "Maybe it's asking too much to have a Universe where people can look at the big picture, rather than there own pettiness."

Silence.

"Well, that answers THAT question," Kazehana said, as she jumps down to Ranma's level.

CLAMP!

"Hmmm-?" Ranma said, as he turns towards Kazehana, as she holds Ranma's face in her hands.

"YOU are the Izanagi," Kazehana said with a smile. "I remember seeing your face, hearing your voice…and knowing your words, back when I was undergoing the tuning process."

"Huh?"

"Whether or not you ARE him, I have a feeling that you have his Spirit."

"HUH?"

"I am the Sekirei #03: Kazehana of the Wind. You showed your ability to care, even when you didn't have to. For that, I want you to be my Ashikabi."

"Huh…"

With that, Kazehana kissed Ranma.

"Mmmmm…"

Five minutes later, Kazehana came up for air.

"Heh, I guess I go carried away," Kazehana said with a blush.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranma said.

And then-

"Doi!" Kazehana said, as she felt heat generating from her loins, which spread throughout her body.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"Th-thank you, Minato-sama," Kazehana said with a smile, as she continues to feel the heat build within her being. "I can finally be myself again. I can finally…LIVE-!"

FWOOSH!

And, as indicated by her wings of light, Kazehana is winged.

"You know, I never get used to seeing the winging process in action," Ranma said.

"That…was intense," Kazehana said with a shiver. She then looks into Ranma's eyes.

"Was it good for you, as it was for me?"

"…"

"Nevertheless, I have accepted your alliance…my new love," Kazehana said with a sweet smile. "And I will be with you forever…"

For a moment, Ranma could imagine himself being burned in effigy by Tsukiumi, once she hears about this…

"Come," Kazehana said, as she pulls Ranma up to her. "We got to celebrate this occasion…with more rice wine."

And with that, Kazehana uses her wind power to carry them off.

"Um, it's 8:00 AM, you know," Ranma said drolly. "It's a bit early to be drinking."

"Hey, any time is a party!" Kazehana said, as she and Ranma sails off.

Meanwhile below, Karasaba looks up to see Kazehana and Ranma fly away.

"MBI will need to know this," said the Black Sekirei, as she takes out her cell phone from her cloak…

Later…

"You WHAT?" Tsukiumi yells.

"Yes, I am," Kazehana said. "I am his Sekirei, and his newest wife."

"But I'm his wife!"

Tsukiumi then turns towards Ranma.

"What do you have to say about THIS, Minato-san?" Tsukiumi asked.

"She choose ME to be her Ashikabi, that's it," Ranma said.

"Why did you choose Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"He reminded me of a legend: the Izanagi."

"Oh!" Miya, Matsu, Homura and Tsukiumi exclaimed, as if they were remembering a buried memory.

"Who is Izanagi, onee-san?" Kusano said, as she tugged at Miya's sleeves.

"Well, the Izanagi was a legendary warrior who was a noble god and master swordsman," Miya said. "Many Sekirei learned his style, Misaki Kendo, making them almost without peer, during their tuning process…"

Miya then looks at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"You definitely remind me of the holovids of the Izanagi," Miya said.

And then, all the other Sekirei begin to stare at Ranma…

"Um, hello?" Ranma asked.

"Well, we all know that those holovids are simply simulations created for the sake of training purposes," Matsu said dismissively. "I mean, can you imagine Minato-san being the Izanagi?"

"You know, I COULD be the Izanagi, you know," Ranma said knowingly.

"Naw, I don't see it."

"Humph."

"But why did you choose Minato-san to be your Askikabi, Kazehana-san?" Musubi asked.

"Minato-san reminded me that I could not live in the past anymore," Kazehana said. "He showed me he actually cares for the Sekirei."

"Probably to get more for himself," Tsukiumi said flatly.

"At any rate, Minato-san saved me from pining away for a man who spurned my love."

"Is it someone that I know?" Miya asked.

"Oh, it's the chairman…"

"WHAT?" yelled the other Sekirei.

"You're talking about the guy who is the head of MBI?"

"Yep," Kazehana said with a forlorn look. "It was a forbidden love that was not meant to be…"

GLOMP!

"And now, I have a NEW love!" Kazehana said, as she held unto Ranma's arm. "Tee-hee!"

"Minato-san, get away from that woman-!" Tsukiumi said, as she was about to splash Tsukiumi.

"No, fighting, please," Miya admonished.

"Grrrr!"

The next day…

"Wake up, husband," said a familiar voice.

Ranma wakes up, expecting to see Tsukiumi standing over him. Instead-

"Time for your morning meal!" Kazehana said, as she saunters over towards Ranma, wearing only an apron.

"You know, I already seen ya 'nude'," Ranma said flatly.

"Perhaps, but you can still have your 'meal', my viral husband-"

BOP!

"Ow!" Kazehana said, after Miya bops the latest tenant of the Izumo Inn.

"I know it's been a while since you last had a stay here," Miya said. "But remember: no fraternization."

"Awww…"

"Now, go and put on some decent clothing."

"Okay," Kazehana said, as she steps out into the hallway. "Ta-ta…"

"But I am glad that you're up, Minato-san, because we have a problem," Miya said, after turning her attention towards Ranma.

"What kind of problem?" Ranma asked.

"With so many people here not paying rent-"

"Oh, no problem," Ranma said, as he gets up from his bedding. "I should have given you this before last night…"

Ranma reaches into her knapsack, and pulls out a thick envelope…

"I don't know how much you charge for rent, but I hope this is enough for your expenses," Ranma said, as she hands the envelope to his landlady.

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Miya said, as she accepts the envelope. "As long as somebody is able to pull their weight, then even a little bit helps."

"I know…"

Silence.

"Out of curiosity, who…who do you like, out of all of your Sekirei?" Miya asked.

"I like them all," Ranma said. "They are good girls."

"No, I'm asked about WHO do you LIKE."

Silence.

"I can't answer that question, Miya," Ranma said, as he sits down on his chair. "Each of them has a quality that I like. But that doesn't matter anyway, since I made a promise that they can choose their own individual destinies, once this…Sekirei Plan is finished, one way or another."

"That statement of yours is SUCH an easy out for you."

"Indeed. I can fight any dude there is, and yet when it comes affairs of the heart, I'm such a coward."

"At least you're honest about it," Miya said. "At any rate, I have to get breakfast ready. See you in a bit."

And with that, Miya turns away to leave Ranma's room.

"Oh, Miya?"

"Yes?" Miya said, as she stopped in her tracks.

"You don't have to worry about me harming you and the others," Ranma said.

"Why would you say that?" Miya said. "I trust you."

"Well, in that case, can you take out your surveillance equipment from my room at least? I feel uncomfortable changing with that stuff around."

"You…you knew?" Miya asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a sigh. "I have a…sister-in-law who was into that sort of thing for the express purpose of blackmailing me. She doesn't do that sort of thing anymore, but still…"

"If…you knew, why didn't you let me know that you did?"

"Because I want to earn you trust, Miya. Nothing more than THAT."

"Hmmm," Miya mused. "Consider it DONE."

"Thanks."

After Miya leaves, Ranma gets ready to change into his clothes, when he suddenly doubled-over.

"Arrgh!" Ranma yelped, as he clutched his stomach. For a moment, he had to endure the pain before it subsided.

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he picks himself up. "What was THAT? It almost felt like I ate Akane's cooking, back in the old days..."

As he picked himself up, he notices something in the mirror.

His hair was red.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

A few days later…

"I can't BELIEVE you just did that!" yelled Dr. Takami Sahashi, as she snatched the cell phone of the MBI Director from his hands.

"What's not to believe?" replied the MBI Chairman Minaka Hiroto. "I wanted to let everyone know that there are two new Sekirei ready to be winged soon. It will keep things lively, put the Seikirei Plan into the third stage of its development, and I'll have my revenge."

Pause.

"Speaking of which, what is the progress on our little experiment?" asked Minaka.

"With the implementation of the Sekirei Virus, Ranma's transformation has begun in earnest," said Takami, as she looked at her notes. "In fact, it's accelerating."

Pause.

"And we still don't know what will happen to the Sekirei that Ranma has already winged."

"No matter. When Ranma Saotome has been changed, he will be a Sekirei, and thus a legitimate target for the Disciplinary Squad. Of course, if Ranma succumbs, we can have a body to harvest…or dispose of."

"Mianka, that's murder."

"Not according to the laws they are not. I believe that Sekirei are private property, as far as the government is concerned?"

"Humph."

Silence.

"Minaka, you don't have to do this," Takami said. "The accident was long ago-"

"Usagi should have been careful, Takami," Minato said. "She should have remembered that the traps in the ships were still active. Instead, because of HER oversight, not to mention breaking the sanctity of our 'bet', we…we could not have the life together I wanted us to have. By name, we could have had a son or daughter, maybe two children, going off to college. Then, I could have had something to leave this world, once the Sekirei Plan has come to fruition."

Pause.

"No, if my life with you was taken away. Now, I will take away Usagi's life with HIM."

"Er, right," Takami said with a sigh.

"Of course, Ranma could be winged and participate in the game."

"Oh?"

"I may be a vengeful fool, that I will admit, but I am a fair one. If Ranma manages to survive long enough to get the cure for his affliction, then I will grant him a reprieve by giving him a cure. But if he is winged before that happens, no cure will change his status…"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Minaka," Takami said. "Not only will you have Usagi to deal with, but also, according to my sources, a number of people as well."

"Like I am worried about what others think," Minaka said dismissively.

"Um, one of Ranma's sons is the Yakuza crime boss Genshin Rantsu."

"Ulp!" Minaka said with surprised. "What did you say?"

"I said, one of Ranma's sons is the Yakuza crime boss Genshin Rantsu. And if the sources are true, you are looking at a possible problem if word reaches him of his father's fate."

Silence.

"Maybe I kind of…stepped over the line," Minaka said, as he sweated bullets.

"You THINK?"

"Um, how long can we synthesize a cure?"

"We barely had the virus synthesized when you gave the order to make one that could be delivered safely," Takami scoffed. "Nevertheless, I am having one being made just in you had changed your mind."

"And how long will it take before it is ready?"

"Forty-eight hours. Any sooner, and you might as well kill him."

"But…how long will it take for him to become a Sekirei?"

"Unknown. It'll depend on HIM."

"Well, in the meantime, we should call off the Disciplinary Squad," Minaka said.

"That…won't be possible."

"Why not?"

"Since you considered yourself as a self-proclaim 'game master', once you initiated a command regarding the rules, they have to be followed until they are seen through fruition, one way or another. Otherwise, it would strengthen the hand of Higa Izumi, where the legitimacy of the Sekirei Plan is concerned."

"Oh, dear," Minaka lamented, thinking about the Ashikabi of the East and his "minions"….

"I think I messed up badly."

"You think?"

Pause.

"Let's just hope that by the time all this is over, you will have an ally in Ranma Saotome than an enemy, since the REAL threat is not him."

Meanwhile…

Ranma gets up as he usually has done.

"Man, what a night," Ranma said, as he wakes up with a yawn. Scratching himself, he gets up and gets his bath things ready. In light of his current state, Ranma has undergone a physical regimen that was designed to get up his strength. Unfortunately, as Matsu's analysis pointed out, adrenalin was actually speeding up the changes in his body. So, he stopped…

Curious, Ranma removed his nightshirt and took a look at his body. The obvious changes were the color of his hair, which was now a rich red. He already lost the hard muscles that he was proud of, and now was sporting a paler, softer look. He didn't even want to guess what the rest of his body look. Over all, he looked like androgynous, and, according to Matsu's estimates, within twenty-four hours, he will be a girl permanently; within another, he will be a Sekirei. Doing anything strenuous will certainly speed up the process…

"Not like I haven't faced a weird situation like this before," Ranma said to himself. "But I can't be weakened like THIS at a time like THIS…"

With a sigh, he puts his shirt back on, and head to the bathroom.

During breakfast, no one said a word, as Miya served the meals, since all were thinking about the recent announcement broadcasted by the MBI director from last night. Only a few of Ranma's Sekirei knew that Homura was the unwinged, but all knew that Ranma was the other soon-to-be Sekirei that the MBI director was also referring to.

At the same time, Ranma looked towards the spot where Uzume once sat. Three days ago, after Kazehana had moved in, Uzume had suddenly got up and left for a walk…and never returned. Miya did say that she would hold her room for her, when she returns.

Still, Ranma wasn't sure if Uzume would come back, based upon the fact that she had been acting weird, when he last spoke with her…

"Would you like anything else, Minato-san?" Miya asked.

"Naw, I'm fine," Ranma said with a smile.

Miya nods her head in reply.

More silence.

'Man, this is getting annoying,' Ranma thought.

Ranma then cleared his throat.

"So, how's everything-"

"WAHHHHH!" Kusano said, as she leaped over to "glomp" her Ashikabi.

"WAHHHHH! Tsukiumi cried, as she leaped over to "glomp" her Ashikabi.

"Hey, now," Ranma said gently. "No need for that-"

"I don't want to wear the pants in our relationship!" Tsukiumi said. "I don't want to cut my hair-!"

"Huh?"

"It appears that 'panty flasher' thinks too highly of her self," Kazehana said with a smirk, as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, shut up!" Tsukiumi said. "I don't see YOU worried about Minato's loss of manhood! And also, what if we…we have to fight him!"

"At least I'll get a chance to be physical with him for a chance…"

"I, for one, would love to fight Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"What?" Tsukiumi yelled. "That just proves that you don't love him as much as I do."

"I…I do love Minato-san! I also love to test my strength against him."

"So, what are you going to do now, Minato?" Homura said. Unlike the changes in Ranma's body, his were going at a slower rate…

"I'll have to move forward my timetable to confront MBI, that's what," Ranma said, as he gets up. "For now, I have THIS mess to deal with…"

"Hmmmm," Homura said, as he nods his head. Inwardly, he was contemplating on helping Ranma out, thinking that MBI would be expecting Ranma to come to them sooner, due to what he was going through at the moment…

"Well, I got to go for a walk," Ranma said, as he gets up from his spot. He turns towards Miya.

You need anything from the store or something?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Miya replied.

"Let us come with you," Musubi said.

"Yes, Big Brother!" Kusano said.

"It's okay, guys," Ranma said. "I just…I need to get my head clear."

"But you will call us as soon as possible, right?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Just relax, will you? Everything will be okay…"

As Ranma walks out of the living room, Miya wonders how soon the Disciplinary Squad will harass him…

After Ranma leaves the construction yard, to check to see if there was going to be work, Ranma leaves for the a local ramen shop that was not far. He was to meet with Seo there for lunch, so that he could pump information from him on what to expect from the Sekirei Plan. He smirked, knowing that Seo only agreed to meet with him in order to get out of going to the Izumo Inn for food.

Meanwhile, while Ranma was in deep thought, the Disciplinary Squad looks down at Ranma from their perch above.

"THAT is the guy who helped that Sound Sekirei and her Ashikabi?" said the Blue Sekirei.

"Apparently so," said the Black Sekirei.

"So, can we kill him?"

"No. If you had read to mission report, you would know that our job is to harass him."

"Good!" said the Red Sekirei, as she cracked her knuckles. "I can't wait to do away with this boredom of late!"

"Then, by all means…harass him," said the Black Sekirei.

"With pleasure!" said the Red Sekirei, as she leaps into action…

'Hmmm,' Ranma thought, as he looks up.

WHOOSH!

THOOM!

Ranma leaps out of the way, avoid a kick that cracked the pavement.

"Not bad," said the Red Sekirei. She was wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips.

"I don't know why the Disciplinary Squad has been ordered to mess you up, but I don't mind," said the Red Sekirei, as she sticks out her tongue while delivering a solid punch.

THAK!

"Huh?" the Red Sekirei said, as she realized that Ranma "managed" to catch her thrown punch, a punch that could normally shatter stone easily.

"Listen, little girl," Ranma said. "I'm not myself today, so I am warning you to stay out of my way."

Ranma then grabs her arm, spins around, and tosses her away…FAR away.

"Ai-yiiiiiiii-!"

"Humph," Ranma said, before a tremendous amount of pain went up and down his body.

"Gah!"

Just then, the Blue Sekerei arrives, nearly slicing Ranma's back.

SLICE!

Ignoring the pain in his body, Ranma rolls forward. However, as he did so, he manipulated his battle aura to push the Blue Sekirei backwards.

WHOOMP!

"Oof!" said the Blue Sekirei.

Ranma managed to get up on to his feet, until yet another shot of pain sent shivers through his body, as the final phase of his transformation became complete…

BLOOP!

BA-BOOMP!

SCRUNCH!

Ranma breathes heavy, as SHE realized that she had changed into a girl, perhaps for the final time.

"Most fascinating," said the Black Sekirei, as she walks up to Ramna. "So this is what the MBI Director was referring to, when he said that the Sekirei Plan could change the world. I didn't know he meant literally."

Ranma was breathing hard, as she tried to get up. She felt…wrong somehow…

"The only thing I can say is this," the Black Sekirei said, as she lifts Ranma's chin to look into her eyes. "Welcome to my world…Sekirei #109-"

Suddenly, the Black Sekirei felt a strong presence. It was strong enough to put the Black Sekirei immediately on guard.

"Who are you?" the Black Sekirei demanded, as she held her long sword up while facing a mysterious cloaked figure.

The mysterious stranger could only smile in reply.

An hour later…

"Who-?" Miya said, as she opened the door to the Izumo Inn.

Standing on the porch was the mysterious stranger, who was holding Ranma in arm.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

_"…Welcome to my world…Sekirei #109-"said the Black Sekirei._

_Suddenly, the Black Sekirei felt a strong presence. It was strong enough to put the Black Sekirei immediately on guard._

_"Who are you?" the Black Sekirei demanded, as she held her long sword up while facing a mysterious cloaked figure._

_The mysterious stranger merely points a gloved hand in the opposite direction, indicating that the Black Sekirei should leave._

_"Feh," the Black Sekirei said with a smirk, as she begins to unsheathe her sword._

_TING!_

_"I believe that the appropriate words in this case is 'Make me'," the Black Sekirei said. "Or are you just the silent type?"_

_The cloaked figure reaches into his (or her) cloak, and pulls out…bokken (or Japanese practice sword)._

_"You're kidding me, eh?" the Black Sekirei said mockingly._

_The mysterious stranger takes a stance, and thrusts forward with his (or her) weapon._

_SLICE!_

_"Uh?" the Black Sekirei said in surprise, as she felt her cheek getting cut. Whoever was this stranger he (or she was good)._

_"Very well, then let's have it then!" the Black Sekirei said, as she made her move._

_CLANG!_

_CRACK!_

_BANG!_

_Meanwhile, Ranma, in her delirious state, could see the two people move with a grace and skill of swordsmen. Both were using the Masaki sword style, although the stranger was using a slight variation of it._

_WHOOSH!_

_Somehow, however, they seemed evenly matched. This, however, prove maddening to the Black Sekirei, who sought to prove herself as the best swordswoman ever…_

_"Who ARE you!?" the Black Sekirei demanded._

_With only the person's mouth shown, the stranger smiles._

_"Well?"_

_"Sekirei #00: 'Usagato'," the figure said._

_"Huh-wah?" the Black Sekirei said in shock and awe. "Impossible! There's no such thing!"_

_"Then imagine this," Usagato said, as he (or she) twirls his (her) bokken before-_

_"Hoo-HA!"_

_Snapping his (her) arm back one more, Usagato creates a "vacuum blade tornado" attack that was designed to suck people into the equivalent of a blender._

_WHOOSH!_

_Not really wanting to take any chances, the Black Sekirei pulls out an old technique, perhaps the first time in years._

_"Heaven's Cleave!" the Black Sekirei said, as she lifts her sword over head, and struck down hard._

_THOOM!_

_The Black Sekirei's attack cancels Usagato's attack. However, as the Black Sekirei recovered, she felt the wood finish of Usagato's bokken._

_"Yield, or perish," Usagato said._

_The Black Sekirei thought about her options. Ultimately, she still had unfinished business with someone else…_

_"I'll yield, for now," the Black Sekirei said. "But this is not over between us."_

_"So be it," Usagato said, as he (or she) stepped back. "Now, leave."_

_The Black Sekirei sheathes her sword while keeping an eye on Usagato._

_SNIKT!_

_"What are we going to do?" asked the Blue Sekirei, as she prepared for another attack._

_"We report this development," the Black Sekirei said, as she turns, and walks away._

_"What?" the Blue Sekirei said in surprise, as she follows the leaders of the Black Sekirei down the street. "But…"_

_Usagato, satisfied by the conclusion of events, puts away his (or her) bokken within his (her) cloak. He (or she) then walks over to Ranma, who, at this point, was on her back. Usagato touched Ranma's pulse. And then SHE removes her hood._

_"We have much to talk about, Izanagi," Usagata said with a smile. She had the face of Usagi, but the eyes (cat-like) and hair (gray) of Kagato (after several self-enhancement procedures). She also wore a pair of bifocals, too…_

_As Ranma drifts into a state of unconsciousness, he sees two other people approaching her and Usagato. One of them seemed familiar…_

_"Is…is that Ranma?" said the girl. "What…what happened to him…her?"_

_"Apparently, your friend was turned into a 'Sekirei'," Usagato said. "It will only be a matter of time before someone like Higa will attempt to wing."_

_"I'm just glad that you were around to prevent those mean Sekirei and their Ashikabi from forcing me and Shiina to go with them," the girl said._

_"I could have stopped them, Kari-sama," said Shiina (gray-haired moptop)._

_"I know, but I also know you don't like to fight," Kari said._

_"I see…"_

_Usagato picks Ranma up in her strong arms._

_"We should hurry to the Izumo Inn, but more of MBI's lackeys arrive," Usagato said._

_"We'll meet you there," Kari said. "I want to get some things from my apartment first."_

_Kari then looks at Ranma, who almost blacked out._

_"Please be okay," Kari said tearfully. "I don't want to make it this far only to lose you…"_

_And with that, Ranma blacks out..._

* * *

Ranma opens her eyes. As her vision clears up, she sees that all of her Sekirei, and others, were hovering over…

"Um, hello?" Ranma asked. He sees Seo and the Thunder Twins sitting nearby.

"Seo?"

"Heh," said the scruffy young man with the cool disposition. "You stood me up, Minato. I had to bum money off of Hibiki and Hikari in order to pay the ramen bowel.

"And we expect compensation, too!" said Hikari

"Yeah!" said Hibiki.

And then-

"WAH!" Tsukiumi and Kusano said, as they went hug Ranma.

"Hey, take it easy," Ranma said.

"Minato-san, you're okay!" Musubi said, as she moves to hold Ranma's hand.

"Of course I am," Ranma said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were out for a day, that's why," Matsu said.

"That long, huh?"

"Well, we're glad that you are…functioning," Kazehana said, as she lifts Ranma's blanket to take a peek underneath. "Although, you ARE missing an important 'equipment'…"

BOP!

"No naughty talk, Kazehana-tan," Miya said, as whapping the Wind Sekirei with her ladle. "And besides, Minato-san is not…himself."

"Can't you see that I am suffering?" Kazehana said. "How can I consummate my love without, well, the proper 'instrument'?"

"Hey!" Tsukiumi yelled while she looking at Kazehana. "You are not the only one suffering a loss!"

"Geez, and I thought you guys actually cared about ME, rather than whether or not I'm a male at the moment-"

"It's because they like you, Ronnie," said a familiar voice.

Ranma focuses on the voice and sees the same girl that she had thought that she saw earlier, before she blacked out…

"I know it's been a while, but, between the two of us, I've changed the least," said the girl.

"K-Kari?" Ranma said.

"Hey," Kari said with a gentle smile. "Wow, you…look different, but in a good way."

"I think losing my maleness is a good thing."

"So, what are you saying, Minato?" Tsukiumi said angrily. "That you think being a girl is a bad thing?"

"Minato, who is this person Kari to you?" Mutsu asked.

Ranma sighs.

"First, Tsukiumi, I say that because I was born and raised as a BOY, remember? I'm used to that. And secondly…Kari…"

Pause.

"Kari was my best friend when I was growing up, before I was…cursed."

"Ohhhhhhhh," said everyone in the room.

"It's like me and Kurasaba-san!" Musubi said.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"The, er, Black Sekirei," Matsu said.

"Oh. Huh."

Silence.

"Big Brother!" Kusano said happily. "I found my nii-chan!"

Ranma sees Shiina standing there with Kusano.

"That's good to hear," Ranma said with a smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," Shiina said.

"Any time, kid," Ranma said.

Ranma sees Homura leaning on a corner.

"Hey, Homura," Ranma said.

"Hey," Homura replied.

Pause.

"Wait, how did I get here?" Ranma asked while looking at Miya.

"That would be me," said Usagato, before Miya spoke up, as she appears in Ranma's line of sight.

"YOU?" Ranma said. "How did you-?"

"Washu sent me to deal with your…situation with MBI," Usagato said. "Although, I'm glad to be here for THIS reason."

"Minato-san, how did you know Usagato?" Miya said.

"Yes, we did not know that Number Zero, the Prime Sekirei, was around, until Usagato showed up with you in her arms," Matsu said.

"Well, I know Usagato…because I was there for her birth."

"Wait, I don't understand," Kari said. "I don't understand."

Ranma sighed. She hated doing this, but…

"In order for this to make sense, I need to perform a special technique known as the 'One Mind Jutsu'. It's based upon the discipline known as 'Senjutsu', which links the person using it to all life in his or her surroundings. Normally, you use it the draw energy from other sources, but, combined with my 'dojutsu kekkei genkei', it will enable me to link my mind to yours. This…will make it easier to communicate me. And don't worry; you will only experience what I tell you. Of course, if you don't want me to use it-"

"You can use it, Minato-tan," said Matsu enthusiastically. "And, later, you can use it on me again…for our special time."

"WHAT is Matsu talking about?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Um, " Ranma replied with nervousness.

"I will to allow this," Miya said.

"Me, too!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

Everyone in the room nod their collective heads, save for Homura.

"You're in?" Ranma asked.

Homura ponders her words.

"Yeah, why not?" Homura said.

"We're ready, Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as she closes her eyes, before opening them again.

DOOM!

Unlike her usual Mangekyo Sharingan, this one combined with the Senjutsu technique, turned her spiral into a starfish pattern. Now, as Ranma spoke, everyone in the room could see what she was saying…

"My name is Ranma Saotome. My mother was Nodoka of the Masaki clan, while my father was Genma of the Saotome clan. I was born in the year 1986, Common Era, the Year of the Tiger. Upon my sixth birthday, I embarked on a training journey with my father, in order to become a martial artist, under a contract of becoming a man amongst men. Along the way, I had all manner of adventures. During one such adventure, I met Kari. We, along with several others, went to an alternative world consisting of artificial light-forms known as 'Digimon'. Linked to a human child, called the Digi-Destined, Digimon can become 'evolve' into stronger forms, not at all different from how the Sekirei can evolve. Kari and I were close, even while evil Digimon and their 'Trainers' tried to kill us. Still, we survived, and free the Digital World in the process, before going on our separate ways…"

Ranma continues to tell her life story, how she had to avoid getting assassinated by cyborgs from the future. She tells how she had gotten a transsexual curse from a training accident, how she fought rivals and fiancées alike to protect the fiancée she actually liked. In fact, she even had to fight a phoenix-godling, in order to save that fiancée life. Afterwards, there was the failed wedding attempt, which, in hindsight, was probably for the best, considering that a short while later, he and a certain magical girl would be whisked away to a future, where he would explore strange new worlds, and seek out new life, and new civilizations…

But it would not be the only experience Ranma had faced.

He, along with his future wife Usagi, would journey to distant realms and eras. He would learn to improve himself, help raise majestic cities, and lead armies into battle. He would love, raise family, and lose those who were close to him. He fought for the freedom of others, and even fought for his own freedom. And I was during that time that he achieved godhood for the first time, and become Izanagi, the All-Father of the Japanese gods…before losing it all during a bout of madness called the berserker rage. An elder goddess from another world would cure him, at the cost of his power, but Ranma was happy. Why? Because he could learn to grow again, and to train to perfect his body, mind and spirit again. He would use the lessons he learned on the planet Jurai, when he and his companions accidentally left Jurai in an experiment gone wrong, and ended up in galaxy that was far, far away. There, Ranma would become a powerful knight and master, but would be forced to hide underground to keep the Light alive, thanks to a betrayal by another. Sill, like some many trials, Ranma would overcome this as well, and would eventually return to Jurai intact.

And this is where the most interesting part of the tale, the most pertinent to the Sekirei, comes to play…

FLASHBACK!

Ranma and First Prince Yosho of the House of Masaki ran through the Kagato's battle cruiser, "The Soja". Earlier, Lady Usagi sent a distress message through subspace, warning Yosho of what was going to happen to Jurai if Kagato was not stopped. Thus, with no time to call for the help of either the Royal Armed Forces of Jurai or the Galaxy Police, Ranma and Yosho undertook a rescue mission on their own.

RATATATATATTATATATAT-!

BING-BLAM!

Ranma deflected the attacks easy enough back at the sentries with his lightsword, while Yosho attacked the sentries easily enough with his.

BA-BOOM!

"Good," Yosho said with a smile. "Your vacation in that distant galaxy didn't make you soft."

"'Vacation'?" Ranma said incredulously. "I was stuck in a middle of a Civil War for nearly forty cycles."

"Excuses, excuses," Yosho said.

"Whatever. Let's just see what Usagi and Kagato are up to."

"Right!" Yosho said, as he nodded his head.

And off the two went.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

As Ranma and Yosho entered the command deck of The Soja, they see only Usagi encased in a force field.

"Usagi…WASHU!" Ranma said, as he was about to step forward, only to have Yosho holding him back.

"Wha-?" Ranma said, just as Yosho points towards Lord Kagato, who appeared around the corner.

"You," Ranma said, as he gripped his lightsword and light saber.

"Well, well," Kagato said with a smirk. "I heard that the 'prodigal son' has returned from his 'vacation'."

"It was NOT a vacation!" Ranma yelled. He turned towards Yosho.

"See what you started, Yosho?"

"Never mind that," Yosho said, as he kept an eye on Kagato…

"So, what can I do for you two?"

"What the hell happened to you, Kagato?" Yosho asked. "When you wanted to go into the Merchants Guild, after forming a business partnership with Washu, I was happy for you."

"I'll cut to the chase," Ranma said. "Why are you acting like some villain?"

"Simple, my naïve friend," Kagato sneered. "I want power, I want the throne of Jurai…and, thanks to the lovely Usagi, and I shall have an army from which to fulfill my ambitions."

"I took away your means to have your 'army', remember Kagato?" Usagi yelled from within the force field.

"Ah, yes," Kagato said between sipped drinks from his wine flask. "The Sekirei."

"What are you talking about, Kagato?" Yosho said.

"Well, the lovely Lady Usagi wanted to create the perfect companion for Ranma, in the event of her untimely passing."

"What?" Ranma yelled, as he looked at Kagato first, then at Usagi. "Explain."

"After what we went through in the Lucas Galaxy, I wanted to make sure that you will have someone to love and to protect you," Usagi said with a sigh. "I…I secretly went to Kagato, knowing that unauthorized bioengineering projects was forbidden, especially in light of what happened to…Yugi."

Ranma nods his head. He had heard that Washu created a special clone, made from samples of her closest friends, Ranma among them. Unfortunately, the child proved too much for Jurai to handle, and this was sealed away in a Juraian tree for all time. Had Ranma and Usagi been there, instead of being stuck in the Lucas Galaxy fighting the Sith during a galactic civil war, they may have been able to prevent that tragedy from happening…

"And this?" Yosho asked.

"Kagato helped me by creating a clone of me that had Juraian DNA. I…I wanted to make sure that all possibilities were made available to select from, through different combinations of genetic sequences. So…I made additional clones from the source."

"Just how many of these clones did you make?" Yosho asked.

"Um, 108 embryos, I believe."

"…"

"But I never intended to create an army for Kagato to use! So…I destroyed them."

In reality, Usagi merely launch the shuttle that the embryos were on, and sent them out into deep space. She prayed for forgiveness for her actions, but hoped that her "children" will find a world suitable where they would thrive on their own."

"You…you destroyed the clones?" Yosho asked.

"They were just embryos, Kagato, not live people. Besides…I HAD to do SOMETHING to prevent Kagato from misusing them!"

"No matter," Kagato said, as he sets his wine glass down. "As long as I have the source material, I can always grow more soldiers…"

Yosho shook his head. Ever since his sister Ayeka and Sasami disappeared in that hyperspace accident, he was feeling the pressures of being responsible for protecting the throne of Jurai. It was a task he hated, but accepted nevertheless…

"Then, my brother, I shall have to stop you," Yosho said, as he raised his sword (called "Tenchi").

"Feh," Kagato said. "You know that I am a better wielder of the lightsword than you are."

"Only slightly so," Yosho said. "Besides, I've picked up a few lessons from Ranma since then."

"Vacationing tips?"

"Grrrr!" Ranma said. "I'm going to MAKE you eat those words-!"

"Ranma, get Usagi," Yosho said. "I'll deal with Kagato."

"Oh, no you won't!" Kagato said, as he gets up from his chair. He then picks up the handle to his lightsword.

SKKKRRRREEEEE-SNAP!

The "blade" was black with a red aura around it.

"So, try to get to Usagi through ME, Ranma."

Ranma wanted to retort, but he trusted Yosho enough to handle Kagato himself, although his ego still rubbed raw…

"Ready?" Yosho said.

"Ready," Ranma replied.

"One," Yosho said, as he and Ranma shifted their stances.

"Two," Ranma said, as Kagato raised his sword in hand like a salute…

"THREE!" Ranma and Yosho yelled in unison, as they performed a "Whirlwind Thrust Technique". It relied upon two people moving in unison, as they spun around, back-to-back. The technique was designed to keep the opponent off balance while unleashing a tornado-like effect.

WHOOSH!

Meanwhile, Kagato sliced through the tornado using a powerful "Vacuum Blade Technique" that cut the tornado in half.

"HA!" Kagato yelled, as he released his attack.

SLICE!

At the last minute, Ranma and Yosho separated, allowing Ranma to be spun off from Yosho, who was now engaged in combat with Yosho. Ranma then went Usagi.

"Stand back," Ranma said, as he struck the force field holding Usagi.

Usagi did as she was told.

FWAK!

With the force field gone, Usagi was freed.

"Thanks, Ranma," Usagi said, as she steps out of the field.

"Can you handle things from here?" Ranma asked. "I need to help Yosho-"

"Ranma, I need your help to retrieve Usagato's incubation chamber," Usagi said. "She's fully developed, so we can't leave her alone."

Ranma thought for a moment. He turns to look at Yosho, who seemed to handle himself well against Kagato…

"Alright, fine," Ranma said, as he deactivates his lightswords. "But you owe me an explanation after THIS fiasco."

"Fine, anything you say. Just help me get Usagato."

"Lead on…"

And with that, Ranma and Usagi retrieve the incubation "egg" that contained the Sekirei…

"Arrgh!" Kagato cried, as Yosho cuts his hand off by literally disarming him.

Yosho breathed heavily. He hated doing that, but it was either his life or Kagato's hand. At the very least, his hand could be re-grown…

"I'm sorry for doing that, Kagato," Yosho said, as he points his weapon at Kagoto, who was clutching his stump. "But you left me no choice. Surrender."

"I will NOT surrender," Kagato said. "But I will NEVER forgive this insult!"

With out warning, Kagato hits a nearby button on a virtual panel.

SLAM!

Alarms begin to ring out.

"I've set off the self-destruction sequence, Yosho," Kagato said. In reality, he activated a hyper-spatial field to form around the Soja, in order to make it look like the ship was going to be destroyed.

"But at least I'll take you with me, where you will join your sisters in the afterlife!"

Yosho looks Kagato with pitying eyes.

"Good-bye, Kagato," Yosho said sadly, as he turns to leave his former friend behind…

Meanwhile, once the incubation egg was secured, Ranma immediately turned his attention towards helping his friend. However-

"Yosho!" Ranma said. "Where's-?"

"He's committed suicide," Yosho said, as he sits into seat in the cockpit. "We have to leave."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he takes his seat as the craft's pilot. "How long do we have?"

"Not long at all," Yosho replied. "Where's Usagi?"

"In one of the cargo bays," Ranma said. "I'll explain later, once we get the hell out of here."

And with that, Ranma, Usagi and Yosho, along with a precious cargo, escape from certain doom. They would not know until much later, after getting a new body, that Kagato had been alive. Nor would they know that he would manipulate events through his intermediaries, likes of Dr. Clay, Kain, Z, and many others, that Kagato would seek revenge against Yosho and his family, the Masaki clan. Even to this day, no one is sure if Kagato is truly gone, since he has had a habit of using clones as his personal avatars…

As for Ranma, he would continue on his journey of self-discovery and enlightenment, as he and Usagi continue to seek a way home…

END FLASHBACK!

As Ranma discontinued his jutsu, everyone in the room was both shocked and amazed how fulfilled Ranma's life was, and how much he fought for the welfare of others, though not all aspects of his life was shown, particularly the later years.

"And there you have it," Ranma said tiredly. "I hope that I didn't scare you off."

"I don't know about the others, Ranma, but I'm glad that I know you," Kari said.

"So is that why you are here, Minato-san?" Musubi said.

"Partly," Ranma said. "I doubted that I would have been here, had I not have heard the name 'Sekirei'. Living with you guys for a while now, I learned what that name actually means."

"Well, the one who needs to explain her actions is this Usagi person," Tsukiumi said. "She tried to kill us, after creating us!"

"Is that really what happened, panty flasher?" Kazehana said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Tsukiumi-tan," Matsu said, as she adjusted her glasses. "She could have ended our lives on this…Kagato's ship. Why take the time to jettison us all on a space ship at all? It seemed to me that she could have escaped herself, and did something to do damage to Kagato."

"In other words, based upon what Minato-san showed us, she created US out of love," Miya said. "Usagi wanted to find a perfect companion for Minato-san, in case SHE dies. Do you think such a person is capable of arbitrarily murdering what is essentially her own children?"

"So…one of us was meant for Minato-san?" Kusano said.

"Indeed, we are," Usagato said. "In fact, let me show you something…"

Usagato lifts her shirt, but shows her back.

She had the Sekirei mark on it.

"Oh," Ranma said. "So THAT is why the winging process looked familiar."

"SHE is your Sekirei?" Tsukiumi fumed.

"How was I supposed to know THAT?" Ranma protested. "The winging process is similar to how myself and others of Juraian descent can produce their 'light hawk wings'. I thought because Usagato was a hybrid that her wing manifestation was different."

"Humph!"

"Minato, can you produce these light hawk wings?" Seo asked.

"Normally, yeah, but to do so takes a lot of energy from me, and I'm tired," Ranma said.

"Well, in that case, we should leave you to your rest, then," Miya said with a smile.

"Awww!" said some of the Sekirei.

"You get your rest, Ranma," Kari said, as she patted Ranma on the feet. "We'll talk."

"Yeah," Ranma said, as she leans back down on her bed.

"Don't worry, Minato-san," Musubi said, as she smiled while walking away. "No matter what, I will always be your companion."

"Not if I am one FIRST!" Tsukiumi said.

"Out, you two," Matsu said, as she pushed Musubi and Tsukiumi out of Ranma's room.

"Be seeing you…Izanagi," Kazehana said with a wink and a nod.

And with that, Ranma was alone.

As Ranma drifts off to sleep, she wonders how these events will play themselves out…

Outside of Ranma's room, Homura makes a decision.

'In order to prevent others from being turned into Sekirei, the chairman must die,' Homura said. 'And I will be the instrument of his destruction, so that the true purpose of the Sekirei Plan is never implemented.'

And with, Homura begins his quest to end the Sekirei Plan…once and for all.

Meanwhile, across town…

"You did good, Uzume," said a man dressed in a black, stylish suit, and wore a pair of glasses. "Secretly giving the Ashikabi of the North the chairman's retro-virus will insure that Master Higa will have an army of Sekirei at his disposal.

Uzume looks down at her feet, ashamed that she would do such a thing to a friend. However, the life of HER Ashikabi came first.

"So, Higa no longer thinks that the Sekirei Plan is a farce after all?" Uzume asked.

"No, he still does. However, where he agrees with the chairman, Master Higa will help further his agenda. Being able to create Sekirei is certainly an incentive to cooperate now and then."

"Just remember our deal, okay?" Uzume said. "My cooperation for my Ashikabi's life."

"But of course, Uzume. But of course…"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

The next day…

Ranma looks at her body in the bathroom mirror, examining it with a keen eye. She was as tall as she was when she was male. However, she had the curves that rivaled Matsu's. But that was not what was distressing to her. What was distressing to Ranma was the fact that the tightness of her muscles was like any other girl. If she was to pull some power-move of some kind, she runs the risk of injuring herself, chi or no chi. Whoever had did this her, MBI or otherwise, wanted to make sure that getting winged would be easy.

'Huh,' Ranma thought. 'If this keeps up, I might give Hathor a run for her money…'

Suddenly, Ranma felt something powerful shoot through her body.

"Gah!" Ranma said, as she nearly buckled, as she felt heat emitting from her loins, as the feeling spread throughout her body. When the feeling subsided, Ranma growled.

"Those bastards," Ranma said quietly. She could just imagine some guy jumping at the chance to wing her-

SHOOP!

Ranma immediately straighten herself out, as Kazehana walks into the door.

"Hello," Kazehana said sweetly, as she disrobes. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, much better, thanks," Ranma said with a blush, as she quickly walk over to a stool, where she can begin to bathe.

Kazehana notices Ranma's apprehension…

"Would you like to be alone, Minato-san?" Kazehana asked, as she sits down her bathing things.

"Uh, no, I'm okay," Ranma said, as she begins washing and bathing. "And you don't have to call me 'Minato' or anything."

"Oh, okay," Kazehana said, as she begins bathing. "I'll keep that in mind…Minato-san."

"Humph."

Silence.

"Um, Kazehana?" Ranma asked.

"Yes?" Kazehana asked, as she begins to wash herself.

"I have this…special, you know, feeling," Ranma said as she blushed furiously.

"'Special feeling'?"

"You know, that feeling."

Kazehana raises an eyebrow. She then leans over and sniffs Ranma's neck.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as she made a face.

"Ohhhh," Kazehana said with a knowing smile. "You're going through 'The Burning'."

"The…WHAT?"

"The Burning is what the Sekirei goes through when his or her body is ready to be winged," Kazehana said. "Think of it as going through a second puberty."

"So I guess this is the equivalent of 'The Talk', huh?" Ranma said incredulously.

"I suppose it is."

"Well, for the record, this is the first time I ever had 'The Talk', on ANY level."

"Really?"

"Really. I didn't even know about male-female relationships until I got into my mid-teens, since I was more interested in martial artist than anything else."

"Ah. Look, feel free to ask me ANY questions concerning the changes in your body. You're my Ashikabi, notwithstanding your present predicament."

"Okay, so how do you…handle it?" Ranma asked. "I mean, when you were going through the Burning."

"Well, it's like an orgasmic experience on a cosmic scale," Kazehana said. "Remember a while ago, when we first linked?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember when I told you that you reminded me of Izanagi, before you revealed this to be the case?"

"Yes, I do. You said that me being this ideal, mythical persona inspired you to great heights- oh."

"Exactly. My love for you is what defines my powers as the 'Wind Sekirei'. We Sekirei take our inspiration based upon what we love. For some, it could be nature. For others, a concept can inspire our love and our power. When we find our Ashikabi, there is an unspoken word between us Sekirei and our respective Ashikabi, based upon that love."

"But…it's not like a physical love, is it?"

"It can be. However, the emphasis of a Sekirei's relationship to an Ashikabi is the companion aspect. Once winged, we will be with our Ashikabi forever, or until we die, get de-winged, or be abandoned."

"Why would anyone abandon a Sekirei?" Ranma asked.

"Who knows? But what is known is that if a Sekirei is abandoned by his or her Sekirei, they become like the walking dead; neither living or dying."

Pause.

"The irony of what I had just said is that before I was winged by you, I sought to drink myself to forget the one I had thought I had love…"

"You mean, the chairman."

"Yes. I thought he was the Izanagi personified, since he was always talking about souring through the heavens on wings of glory. I wanted to be winged by him, but he turned me down, saying that his love was for his Sekirei Plan."

Pause.

"In hindsight, I am glad that I didn't allow myself to be winged."

Kazehana then places a hand on Ranma's.

"And I'm glad that YOU are my Ashikabi, my Izanagi."

"Um…"

"And then there are the unlucky Sekirei who cannot be winged," Kazehana said with a sigh.

"What happens to them?" Ranma asked.

"They are essentially 'ronin' who are unloved by others. THEY are the most dangerous, since they have nothing left to lose."

Pause.

"Let's go soak in the furo?" Kazehana said with a smile. "I can wash your back."

"Okay, I guess," Ranma said, as she was led to the furo.

"And I must say that your body looks beautiful," Kazehana said. "It's so bouncy that I can just eat it up."

"Hey, now!" Ranma said, as she blushed. "Would you stop saying that? It's weird."

Kazehana giggles, as she proceeds to wash Ranma's back…

SHOOP!

"Hi, guys!" Kari said, as she enters the bath.

Ranma's eyes bugged out, before she quickly turns away.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, as she removes her towel.

"You're, you know…"

"Silly, we're both girls, right?"

"Minato is just a little shy with his body," Kazehana said.

"Would you stop making weird comments?"

"Look, Ranma, I can accept you as you, if you accept me as me," Kari said, as she begins to rinse herself off.

"It's just that…oh, forget it," Ranma said with a sigh, as she sinks partly into the furo. She hoped that things didn't get any worse.

SHOOP!

"Ha-HA!" Tsukiumi said accusingly. "I knew something was going on!"

"Hi, everyone!" Musubi said, as she waved.

"So, what's the latest gossip?" Matsu said, as she and Usagato enters the bathing area.

"NOTHING is going on here," Ranma said.

"The day is still young," Usagato said with a wink and a nod.

"Grrrrr!"

"Usagato-san," Musubi said. "If you are Minato-san's Sekirei, then why are you not with him?"

"As the 'Mother Sekirei', I have a degree of autonomy," Usagato said, as she begins washing herself down.

"So you have a long-distance companionship, eh?" Matsu said, as she scrubs her hair with soap.

"Yes."

"Ah…"

"But, as a Sekirei matures, they can develop this ability as well. Ranma will always be close to my heart, but I will only go to him IF he needs me."

"Now, you're making me sound like a jerk, Usagato," Ranma said.

"If that's the case, then I consider you MY jerk."

"Just remember that I am his legal wife, 'Mother'!" Tsukiumi said. "I give you permission to be his concubine."

"Humph."

Tsukiumi then turns towards Kazehana, who was washing Ranma's back.

"And you, Kazehana!" Tsukiumi said, as she points to the Wind Sekirei. "If I can not wash Minato-san's back, YOU can't!"

Kazehana sticks out her tongue at Tsukiumi.

"Biiiiiii!"

"Why you-!"

"Aw, man, I can't deal with this," Ranma said, as she begins to sink deeper into the furo, in order to transport to another place. "Guys, I'll be back in thirty minutes…"

"Minato?" everyone yells frantically. "Minato-!"

As Ranma seems into the depths of the water, she relaxes.

'Ah,' Ranma thought to herself, as she allowed herself to drift in a world of endless blue. It was in this environment where she first learned to control her curse from Proteus himself, a shape-shifting Olympian god whose domain, like Ranma's was the water element. The environment was not so much an actual place per se, but a conceptual mindscape that represents change, dynamism…and chaos.

'Now, I can relax-'

"Minato-san!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Ranma said to herself, as she looked up.

Swimming to her was Tsukiumi.

"I want a word with you, husband!" Tsukiumi said.

"Dang it," Ranma said. She had forgotten that she has been teaching the Water Sekirei the mysteries of water, and somehow found this place.

"Why are you running away?" Tsukiumi said tersely.

"I'm not, geez!" Ranma said. "I just need some time to think, that's all."

"Oh," Tsukiumi said. She then notices this watery environment.

"What is this place?"

"It's a place that is connected to water and change," Ranma said. "It is…a realized image of our natures."

"Is…is this how I found this place?" Tsukiumi said.

"Yep. With the portal that I established fresh, then you simply slipped through it. The others would not be able to do so, because it is not in their natures."

"Are there places like this…for the others?"

"Yep. Once things calm down, I'll show it to them."

"Huh. Well…just don't scare us like that, okay?" Tsukiumi said. "Promise?"

"Promise. We better go back before the others get worried or something…"

Ranma reaches out to take Tsukiumi's hand.

"Take my hand," Ranma said with a smile.

"Um, okay…"

Tsukiumi takes Ranma's hand.

"Alright," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

And, with that, Ranma and Tsukiumi swim towards the light…

SPLASH!

Ranma and Tsukiumi surfaced. They were back in the bathing room.

And they were not alone.

"Minato-san!" Musubi cried, as she hugged her Ashikabi.

"Ranma, please don't pull that kind of stunt ever again!" Kari said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Yes, you naughty 'boy'," Kazehana said, as she hugged Ranma from behind.

"It's okay!" Ranma said with a smile. "I just needed to get away a bit."

"Where did you go?" Matsu asked. "You just…disappeared."

"To another dimension, actually," Ranma replied. "I just needed time to think."

"Fascinating…"

"Always full of surprises," Usagato said with a smile.

As the girls hugged Ranma, there were only two things that came to mind.

One, Ranma was also a girl at the moment.

And, two, the scene that she was a part of was something that the old Happosai would appreciate.

'Huh,' Ranma thought to herself. 'Everyone loves Ranma…'

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The end of this story. See you then!**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS12: The Winged Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sekirei and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Later that evening…

"So, what's up, guys?" Ranma said, as she steps into Matsu's "inner sanctum".

"Ah, Minato," Usagato said with a smile. "You're here."

"Please, have a seat," Matsu said. "We have a good news, bad news situation."

"Okay," Ranma said, as she sits down. "Shoot."

"The good news is that a cure is possible," Usagato said. "We can produce an antigen that will reverse your condition to its previous state. I was able to get Washu to wire up your most recent files as a reference point to draw from."

"Also, we might not have to do anything to make a cure," Matsu said.

"Oh?" Ranma replied.

"Apparently, my contacts at MBI have indicated that THEY are working on a cure to their retro-virus."

"Once Matsu can access their formula, I can create a synthetic version to return you to normal," Usagato said.

"I suppose that is good," Ranma said with a nod. "So…what is the bad news?"

"Your stability factor."

"Explain."

"All Sekirei have to be winged at a certain time in their life," Usagato said. "This allows them to stabilize their powers, as a way of establishing a benchmark of sorts. If not, their power could burn them up from the inside, leading to certain death."

"Oh, boy. Is it related to the Burning?"

"Precisely. Eventually, the unwinged Sekirei will suffer performance-wise."

Pause.

"The worse case scenario would be death."

"Huh," Ranma thought to herself. In many ways, Usagato's words remind her of "pon farr", a condition where a species has to mate…or die trying.

"On another note, we found something interesting about you," Usagato said, as she directs Matsu to bring up another screen.

BLIP!

"It appears that you are not just become a Seikirei; you are become an Ashikabi Sekirei," Matsu said.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Before this happened to you, you were just some person that could wing Sekirei," Matsu said. "Apparently, you still have that ability, even as you become a Sekirei yourself."

"And, you can take an Ashikabi's Sekirei for yourself," Usagato said. "But YOU will have to be the one to initiate the switch, not through a Sekirei."

"Wait, then that means that you ever can wing me, can potentially control the others," Ranma said.

"Which explains, according to the this database, why you are being referred to as 'The Pillar Sekirei' now, with the 'Mother Sekirei' at your side."

"In other words, Minaka, the MBI Chairman can have his action figures," Ranma groused. "That's what this stupid Sekirei Plan is REALLY all about-"

TING!

Ranma comes to a realization why she was here to participate in this game as a contestant. It was not to play the game, but rather lay the foundation of a new way for the Sekirei. If she could beat Minaka at his own game, she would have to eliminate the other contestants. Sure, she could actually eliminate the other Ashikabi, but their Sekirei would lose all meaning to their existence, since what they are as Sekirei has been warped into believing in a system that was an utter farce…"

"Excuse me," Ranma said, as she turns to leave. "I have to speak with Miya…"

"Hmmm?" Usagato and Matsu said in unison.

A short time later, Ranma and Miya are sitting across from each other having tea.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as she accepts the tea.

"You're quite welcome," Miya said with a smile. "It's not every day that I can have tea with the man that inspired the creation of the Sekirei."

"Er, right," Ranma replied. "Miya, you've been a big help in getting everyone settled and stuff, as well as tolerate my…situation."

"As long as you behave yourself, everything will be fine."

Silence.

"Miya, I need answers concerning two questions."

"Okay…"

"My first question is this: were you a member of the Disciplinary Squad?"

Miya says nothing, as she sets her tea down.

"…"

"Miya?"

"Yes I was, along with four other Sekirei," Miya said. "Humph. I never would admit that with anyone, since that was a life that I want to leave behind."

Pause.

"We formed in response to attacks on Krankor Island by some unknown force. We, the first five Sekirei, were made to be the defenders of the MBI director's interests."

"Wait, so you, Matsu, the Black Sekirei and Kazehana were the founders of this group?"

"Yes, so was Sekirei #05: Mutsu, now the Sekirei of the Ashikabi of the South: Hayoto Mikogami."

"Huh. Was your husband the reason why you left your role?"

Miya smiles, as if she just heard a joke.

"Miya?"

"I'm sorry, Minato," Miya replied. "You have to understand that Asuma Takahito was a friend of Minaka Hiroto, from when the two were in college, and saw the Sekirei as Minaka did…at least, at first."

Pause.

"However, over time, he saw our humanity, and sought to change how we were treated."

Pause.

"But I began to believe in him when I saw Asuma teach his last student intern to see us as companions, not as tools, though I still think he is a bit of a degenerate at times, based on the way he treats his Sekirei…"

"Let me guess: we're talking about Seo Kaoru," Ranma replied.

"Precisely, which is why I berate him so."

"Well, that guy deserves it," Ranma replied.

Miya laughs.

Just then, Ranma's Sekirei, Kari and Shiina enter the dining room.

"Minato-san, we want to ask you a favor," Musubi said.

"What favor?" Ranma asked.

"Well, since you are one of us now, we want you to dressed properly," Kazehana said.

"Personally, I think it's unbecoming of a husband to play 'dress-up'," Tsukiumi said.

"The clothes look cute, Big Brother!" Kusano said.

"You should go ahead and try these outfits, Ranma," Kari said.

"Humph," Ranma said. She then turns towards Shiina, who stood there quietly.

"What do you think, guy?" Ranma asked.

"I'm…not good with picking clothing," Shiin replied meekly.

Ranma sighs. However-

"Alright, I'm game," Ranma said, knowing that she'd lose if she denied their wishes. "Show me what you got…"

A minute later, Ranma was dressed in a sexy version of a Sailor fuku.

"No," Ranma replied.

"But you look so cute!" Kazehana said.

"No, I'm not wearing this. Next outfit."

A minute later, Ranma was dressed in an S&M outfit.

"Definitely not," Miya said, as she covered Kusano's eyes.

"Huh?" Kusano said.

"Definitely is right," Ranma said. "Next!"

After several tryouts, all of them turned down, Ranma stops the process.

"Are ALL Sekirei clothing just some guy's fantasy?" Ranma complained.

"Well…we never really thought of it as a guy's fantasy, Minato-san," Kazehana said.

"But the wearing these clothes is an expression of our inner selves."

"Well, in that case, hold on for a second," Ranma said, as she leaves the room.

Everyone wondered why Ranma left, until she returns wearing her normal Chinese clothes, although the fit was tighter, thanks to her new measurements.

"See?" Ranma said, as she twirls around. "What do you think?"

"Eh, it's alright," Kazehana replied. "But it doesn't show off your assets."

"Exactly."

"I like it, Minato-san," Musubi said. "It looks great!"

"I agree," Kari said. "I think it's nice that women can have some modesty."

"THANK you- wait, I'm not a girl!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Kazehana said, as she grabs Ranma from behind. "THESE say otherwise."

BLOOP!

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Yes, you nasty woman!" Tsukiumi said, as she splashed Kazehana's face.

SPLASH!

Unfortunately, Tsukiumi received a bop on the head.

BOP!

"No fighting please," Miya replied. She then gets serious, as she turns towards Ranma.

"I'm glad that you are dressed appropriately, Ranma, because Homura will need your help."

"Huh?" everyone said.

Ten minutes later, Ranma and her fellow Sekirei are ready to head out for the MBI central building.

"Ranma, let me come with you," Kari said.

"No, this isn't your fight," Ranma said. "This is mine."

"But why do I have to stay here, Big Brother?" Kusano asked.

"Somebody has to protect Matsu, Kuu-chan," Ranma said with a smile.

"I must remind you that if you are in proximity with an Ashikabi-"

"I know the risks," Ranma said, as she turns towards Usagato.

"You want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"I'm your Sekirei, am I not?" Usagato said, as she places her bokken within the sash of her outfit (pink gi top with biker shorts and thick, black combat boots).

"Okay, then," Ranma replied. She then looks at her Sekirei.

"None of you need to come, but I appreciate it."

"Kagari-san is a friend, Minato-san," Musubi replied. "He needs our help."

"He needs to be punished for lying to me, when he was suppose to be my rival!" Tsukiumi fumed.

"I think it's nice that Homura would do this for you, Minato-san," Kazehana said with a contented sigh. "THAT is true sign that he is to be your next Sekirei."

"In other words-" Ranma began to say.

"You are to make Homura your wife, Minato-san," Tsukiumi declares. "Normally, I would disapprove, but he needs to be punished."  
"So, you want him to be punish by putting this all on me," Ranma said.

"…"

"Well, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we got a person to save a person from making a mistake-"

BRRRRRIIIING!

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as she takes out her cell phone, and opens it. She reads an incoming text message.

"Oh, dear…"

"What is it, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"MBI just sent out a text message to all Ashikabi, alerting to the fact that Homura is the last officially unwinged Sekirei," Ranma said. "A mystery Sekirei will be showing up shortly for a 'fire sell', as a part of a two-for-one deal."

"That means that you're being set-up," Kari said.

"I know. I either protect myself by sacrificing Homura, or run the risk of becoming winged, and thus a slave to some jerk."

Pause.

"Oh, well," Ranma said with a broad smile. "I DO like a challenge."

Everyone in the room face-faults.

WHAM!

"Take this more seriously, Minato!" Tsukiumi said.

"Oh, I do. Whenever I go into battle, I make light of the situation in order to better deal with the serious nature of it."

Pause.

"But time for talk is over. Time to butt."

"Hoo-wah!" said Ranma's Sekirei, as they fisted the air.

"Let's go," Ranma said, as she runs out of the room with her Sekirei in tow…

A short time later…

Homura breathed hard, as other Sekirei surrounded him. Earlier, it became apparent to him that more he fought, the unstable he was became, especially around the Ashikabi that was nearby. However, what really had hurt him was the revelation that the Veiled Sekirei, the one who introduced the retro-virus into Ranma's system, was none other than Sekirei #10: Uzume.

"Why would you do this to Ranma?" Homura said. "Why would you subject HIM to our fate?"

"It's nothing personal, Kagari," Uzume replied. "Just like you, I'm fighting for someone that I love, just like you love Ranma."

"I…I do?" Homura said.

"Why would you put yourself at such great risk, if it is not for the love of another?"

"…"

"Enough of this," said a young man who wore a black suit and glasses, as he steps up. "Either, you can accept our offer to be winged by Master Higa, or die."

Homura closes his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Ranma,' Homura said. 'I failed to live by your example. And besides, at least I can die, while I am still male…'

Homura opens his eyes, which were burning with fire.

"If I have to die, then I will take as many of you as possible, Kakizaki!" Homura raged, as he unleashed a holocaust that would burn the building to the ground. "Number 06: HOMURA'S WAY OF DYING!"

As the heat increases in and around the Fire Sekirei, something suddenly happens.

SPLASH!

"Huh?" Homaru said, as he was dosed a torrent of cold water. He then looks towards the source.

"Trying to escape your responsibilities to your proper Ashikabi, Homura?" Tsukiumi yelled. "Huh?"

Homura could only respond in stunned silence.

"…"

He then turns to look Ranma and the rest of the Sekirei.

"Ranma…"

"Hi, Kagari-san!" Musubi said. "We're here to help you!"

"Kagari…Homura, I appreciate this, but Minaka can't be touched right now."

"But look what he had others do you?" Homura said, as he points to Uzume. "You've become like us Sekirei…nothing more than a TOOL!"

Ranma glances over at Uzume, who looks away…

"Kagari, I've been through worse situations than this. Sure, thanks to this condition, I'm more prone to be with anyone, regardless of gender, but at least I have a chance to fight for my destiny. If you kill yourself, even if it means taking down MBI, other people will still see you…see US as nothing more than tools by people. The Sekirei are NOT tools!"

"You say that Sekirei are not tools?" said Kakizaki. "Then why would anyone risk themselves for another? Even as we speak, I bet you feel the urges that my very presence is having an effect on you."

Ranma walks up.

"One, the Sekirei was created to be loving companions for the person THEY choose to be with. Thanks to Minaka, he corrupted that into a sick game!"

Pause.

"And, two, I've been feeling urges all day. But so what? That's not going to prevent ME from kicking your arse!"

The Sekirei, other than Ranma's, that were with Kakizaki were now standing in from of the Ashikabi.

"You will not harm him!" said the Sekirei.

"That doesn't mean we won't harm YOU!" Tsukiumi said.

"Ranma, we'll take care of these guys," Usagato said, as she draws her bokken, "Take care of Homura's needs."

"Right," Ranma said, as she goes over to Homura while the others engaged the Sekirei.

Meanwhile, Homura's heart beats rapidly.

"Come with me if you want to live," Ranma said, as she reaches down for Homura. Homura looks at this, and accepts Ranma's hand.

"Thanks," Homura replied. He then sees that Ranma's Sekirei were forcing the other Sekirei to retreat.

Silence.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my Sekirei?" Homura said bashfully. "I will understand if you don't want to-"

Ranma grabs Homura's face, and looks into Homura's eyes.

"Yes," Ranma said, as she kisses Homura on the lips.

FLASH!

Wings made from light sprouted not just from Homura's back, but from Ranma's as well. However, even more startling was that Ranma's Sekirei felt the effects, even those at the Izumo Inn.

"Oy!!!" said the Sekirei in unison.

Not really understanding, Kakizaki and his Sekirei and Sekirei allies stepped back, until the light died down…

"Minato-san!" Musubi said with surprise.

"Huh?" Tsukiumi said.

Ranma…was now his old self again.

"I'm…me," Ranma said. He then turns towards Homura who, who was now all female.

"We better get out of here," Kakizaki said. "Master Higa won't like this…"

"How is this possible?" Ranma asked.

"Because it was not your destiny to be a Sekirei, Minato-san," Musubi said.

"And we like you as before, husband," Tsukiumi said.

"I get it now," Ranma said. "You guys…do love me, for ME."

"Of course we do, my Izanagi," Kazehana said. "That is the way of the Sekirei."

"Even if time and space creates vast distances between us," Usagato said.

"Minato, do you wish for me to remain like this?" asked the fully female Homura. "I can change into any creature that you want me to be, since that is an ability of mine."

"No, you can choose what form you want," Ranma said, as he places a hand on Homura's shoulders. "That's what I want."

"Thank you," Homura replied. "Until I make up my mind, you can call my female form 'Kagari'."

"Deal."

"So, what now?" Homura asked.

"Watch," Ranma said, as she slammed her fist into the roof of the MBI building. "PARTIAL CRACK!"

THOOM!

A large crack runs along the side of the building, seemingly splitting it in half, without really doing so. This shocks Homura and the others.

"Don't worry," Ranma said with a smile. "The support structure is intact, but it'll cost millions to get that crack fist."

"…"

The next day…

With the winging of the last Sekirei, life returns to normal. With that, comes a departure…

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Miya asked, as she, Ranma and the other Sekirei stood with Kari and Shiina at the front door of the Izumo Inn.

"Don't worry, guys," Kari said. "As long as Ranma will be okay, and as long as Miya permits it, we'll be around."

"YAH!" Kusano said, as she hugged her brother Shiina. "You'll be back!"

"Yeah," Shiina said with a smile.

"I'm…just glad that you're back to normal, Ranma," Kari said with a smile.

"Actually, I found out that one of my girl-forms is still Sekirei," Ranma said. "However, unlike the other Sekirei, this one, the Pillar Sekirei, is winged to HER Sekirei. How that will turn own will remain a mystery for now, but at least that form has been stabilized."

"Well, all the same, I SO happy to have my man back!" Kazehana said, as she hugs Ranma from behind.

"Hey, nasty woman!" Tsukiumi said. "I should be the one to do that, since I'm his wife!"

"I'll leave you to your…happiness, Ranma," Kari said, as she and Shiina begin walking from the sounds of threats and perverted schemes. Unknown to everyone below, someone was observing this from the roof of the Izumo Inn…

"You did it, Ranma," Usagi said, as she looks down from the roof of the inn. "I did it all for love, and I hope that we have a chance to talk about this, once you defeat Minaka and his MBI at their own game."

And with a sigh, Usagi disappears in a gale of white petals, and was gone.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now. Check out "Ranma's Precious Jewel" for the sequel (sort of). Later!**


End file.
